Terapia Musical
by Nessie-DoMiSol
Summary: "La Música llega al alma de todos." sentenció Austria. "Y con ella quiero que aprendan a manejar sus emociones y a reconocer sus propias bondades, habilidades y lo más importante, sus errores." Inglaterra no podía estar más molesto. Contiene USUK, Franada y un poquitillo de Prucan. *Mejor resumen adentro :3 Entren y lean, y si desean dejen un comentario C:*
1. Chapter 1

Resumen chanta LOL:

Terapia Musical: La Orquesta de Cámara Internacional.

"La Música llega al alma de todos." sentenció Austria. "Y con ella quiero que aprendan a manejar sus emociones y a reconocer sus propias bondades, habilidades y lo más importante, sus errores." Inglaterra no podía estar más molesto… De todos los instrumentos era un Clarinete. Un tubo negro con adornos plateados que era difícil de sacarle algún sonido que no fuera un chillido. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que le ayudaría en este momento tan difícil, que le pondría un nombre y que lo haría la nación más feliz del mundo, aunque fuera solo cuando tocaba música.

¡Sumérgete en las olas del drama con este fanfic ideado para músicos o para personas que quieran disfrutar de una obra musical al final de cada capítulo! (no, en serio... pondré títulos para que las busquen xD)

Warnings:

- Hasta el momento, ¿ninguno? No sé si poner pareja, en serio... En mi mente, las que actualmente adoro son USUK, FraCa(haha... fraca... no sé como se abrevia esta pareja, pero la adoro mucho w) , GerIta, umm... Pero no estoy segura :/

- Un poco de palabrotas, pero es la nada misma!

¡La Orquesta de Cámara Internacional!

Con su director, pianista y violinista Austria, quien presenta a…

Las naciones y sus instrumentos:

Italia del Norte: Cello.  


Alemania: Percusión.  


Japón: Violín 1°.  


USA: Flauta traversa.

Inglaterra: Clarinete. (Ya verán por qué... Además, experiencia personal LOL)

Francia: Viola.  


China: Violín 2°

Rusia: Cello.

Canadá: Trompeta.

Las explicaciones de por qué estos instrumentos se verán en el primer capítulo :)

Ah, y estén atentos porque en cualquier momento ¡nuevos personajes entrarán en escena!

(Oh gosh, parezco publicidad... =.=)

Ojalá les guste, y ojalá los personajes se mantengan en sus respectivas personalidades Lo más probable es que igual terminen siendo OCs... u.u


	2. Chapter 2

**Terapia Musical**

Capítulo I: El Clarinete de la perdición y de la luz.

II

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio. Era como si un ángel se estuviera paseando sin cesar por doquier, como Pedro por su casa. Nadie se molestaba en hacer un mísero ruido, es más, parecía como si incluso cuidaran el no hacer ruido al respirar. Los únicos que se atrevían con romper con él, tratando de echar al ángel, eran los pajarillos en un nido justo al lado de la ventana que tampoco nadie se molestaba en ir a cerrar.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y echado sobre ellos yacía Inglaterra, viendo con desinterés al ángel que se deambulaba por la habitación, en ocasiones alrededor de los que "habitaban" la habitación. Ellos, naturalmente, no se daban cuenta de su presencia, e Inglaterra no iba a pararse de repente para alertarles de que los invadían. Tampoco era que les fuera a importar. Y lo catalogarían de loco, otra vez.

En frente suyo se encontraba con cara de aburrido el norteamericano de anteojos, de cabello rubio y ojos azules tan claros que se podía decir que representaban al cielo mismo de su país, con un codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre la mano, mirando desinteresadamente un bolígrafo en su otra mano que sostenía en el aire. Lo movía, lo giraba, le sacaba la punta, luego la escondía, repetía lo anterior, luego lo que le seguía, sus labios adaptando una pequeña sonrisa juguetona mientras apretaba el botoncito del bolígrafo una y otra vez y cada vez más rápido. Inglaterra no soportó más y decidió enfocar su atención en la nación que estaba al lado derecho de Estados Unidos, a… ¿Estados Unidos? No, no era él. Este estaba más quieto… pero… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí. Canadá.

Canadá, de apariencia totalmente idéntica a la del país vecino, con la diferencia de que tenía ojos azules oscuros y la partidura al medio y quizá el cabello un poco más largo y claro, miraba fijamente a la mesa, como buscándole alguna diversión al objeto tan inmóvil como él. Lo único que daba a notar que el canadiense estaba vivo era el hecho de que aún pestañeaba. Ojalá Estados Unidos fuera así pensó Inglaterra. Pero sabía que no podía esperar más de la nación. Era un chico hiperactivo, y en parte, era su culpa. ¡En parte! ¡En una muy pequeña!

Siguió observando a los ocupantes de la habitación. El que le seguía a Canadá era Rusia. ¿Qué hacía él? Pues… sonreía. Y sonreía, y sonreía… E Inglaterra no pudo seguir mirándolo.

Quien le seguía era China quién, receloso, acurrucaba y acariciaba a su oso panda. A veces se preguntaba si era uno de verdad, o un mero peluche. Daba igual lo que fuese, China no podía vivir sin él.

Luego de China, y al lado derecho suyo, estaba el _wine frog_, durmiendo plácidamente con una mano estirada y una rosa en ella, como si estuviera entregándosela a alguien en sus sueños. Inglaterra notó que babeaba. Yuck. Hasta durmiendo le disgustaba, a pesar de que prefería tenerlo de esa forma antes que despierto y apestándolo de estupideces sin sentido, para luego provocar una pelea a combos que no paraba hasta que alguien intercedía y los separaba. Pero Inglaterra siempre ganaba. Según él, claro.

"¡Ve~ Alemania! ¡Mira, mira!"

El silencio fue roto por la gentil (y molestosa) voz de Italia del Sur. Su acento italiano era inconfundible. Inglaterra dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba él sentado, justo al medio de Alemania y Japón.

"¡Mira, mira lo que he dibujado para ti!" seguía felizmente, entregándole un papel medio arrugado a Alemania, quién de inmediato lo vio.

Inglaterra observó el extraño momento. Alemania se tornó rojo, no sabía si de rabia o de alguna otra cosa, pero tan pronto recibió el papel, lo dobló (nótese: lo dobló y no lo arrugó) y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras Italia lo molestaba y le preguntaba "Ve~ ¿Qué te pareció, Alemania? ¿Te gustó?" infinitamente. Alemania no parecía querer responderle, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para darle alguna decente respuesta, Italia se vio distraído con otra cosa.

Japón estaba jugando (bueno, eso pensó Inglaterra) con el papel que a cada uno de los convocados se les había entregado. Nadie sabía para qué, así que todos se pusieron a utilizarlos de distintas formas. La de Japón fue la más original. Inglaterra pensó que se merecía un premio por ello.

"¡Japón, Japón!" decía, tirando de su ropa insistentemente. "¿Qué es eso?"

Japón, como todo un caballero, se tomó su tiempo, terminó lo que hacía, y luego lo extendió frente a Italia quien, con ojos maravillados en la nueva sorpresa, sonrió felizmente.

"Esto es una gruya, _Itaria-kun_. Hecho de origami."

"¿Origami? ¡Wow! ¿Me podrías enseñar? ¡Eh, Japón! ¡Di que sí!"

Italia comenzó de nuevo a tironearlo de la chaqueta blanca, esta vez con más fuerza. Japón parecía molesto, pero en realidad no lo demostraba. Solo Inglaterra podía percibirlo.

"S-Sí, por supuesto _Itaria-kun_, pero debe ser paciente. Y practicar mucho. Ah, y también necesita un papel limpio y estirado."

"Mi hermano Francia parece tener uno… Uh… uh… ¿I-Inglaterra?"

_¿Me hablan…?_ se preguntó Inglaterra un poco sorprendido.

"_Yes_?"

"Me… ¿Me podrías pasar el papel que tiene Francia allí?"

Italia parecía asustado. Ha. Era tan débil el pobre chico…

Alzó una mano hasta Francia, y con cuidado de no despertarlo trató de alcanzar el papel. Sin embargo, cuando ya iba a retirar su brazo, se enganchó en algo. Inglaterra volvió a intentarlo, pero parecía engancharse más, y ya no podía retirarla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Francia se había levantado, y con un tirón lo acercó a él. Tomado por la sorpresa, Inglaterra no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos y contemplar a un francés totalmente anonadado por el sueño, balbuciendo cosas sin sentido en su idioma.

"_Je t'aime, mon amour…_"alcanzó a oir, mientras comenzaba a besarlo desde la mano, luego por el brazo, y ya sabía donde pararía este francés pervertido.

"Gah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, _wine frog_!" dijo, dándole una palmada en la cabeza para hacerlo despertar. El francés, gracias a todo lo que es bueno en la Tierra, se despertó confundido y desorientado. Inglaterra lo empujó lejos de él, para luego limpiarse la manga con repugnancia.

"Auu… ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó, aún confuso y sobándose la cabeza.

"Casi me besas, _you stupid pervert_!"

"¿Ah? ¡Hey! ¡Recordemos aquí quién es el más pervertido!"

"_Frenchie and England_, sentados en un árbol, B-E-S-A-N-D—

"¡No te metas tú, Yankee!"

"_Hey! Don't call me Yankee! I hate it, old geezer!"_

"_I'm not old_!"

"_Yes, you are_!"

"Y un viejo pervertido, para qué decir más…" agregó Francia, acicalándose la barba.

Inglaterra no soportó semejante cosa, y se fue en contra de Francia, agarrándolo del cuello. Se fueron al piso, rodando y golpeándose como dos infantiles chicos agarrándose del moño.

Los demás observaban sin intervenir. Algunos mejor lo ignoraban. Estados Unidos se reía de ellos.

"Ve~ Y todo por un papel que le pedí a Inglaterra…"

Del silencio que reinaba hace unos minutos atrás quedaba un revoltijo de gritos que trataban de alzarse uno sobre el otro, aparte del desorden que hacían Inglaterra y Francia todavía rodando por el suelo. Rusia había comenzado a molestar a China, a decirle que formara parte de él, de que serían felices juntos por toda la eternidad si accedía. China se alejaba cada vez más de Rusia, y este, insistente, se acercaba otro poco.

Italia había comenzado a cantar. De todos los momentos, había elegido ahora. Japón siguió haciendo origami, robándoles las hojas a los demás para poder descargar la ira que contenía, y para no explotar en frente de sus "compañeros".

Canadá era el único que permanecía en silencio e inmóvil. Pero ahora se dedicaba a observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"_Hey! England! Look_!" gritó Estados Unidos a Inglaterra, que acababa de terminar de pelear contra Francia. En la mano del norteamericano había un dibujo. Se suponía que era Inglaterra, en un estilo muy neoyorquino. Notó que sus cejas estaban demasiado marcadas en el dibujo. "Y estos," dijo agarrando el bolígrafo y empezando a dibujar líneas alrededor del sujeto "¡indican que apestas, _old geezer_!" gritó, sacándole la lengua y empezando a correr por la habitación riendose como loco. Inglaterra tomó el papel, lo rompió, lo arrugó y entonces salió tras el norteamericano, dispuesto a darle justo en la cabeza.

"_AMERICA! COME HERE YOU BLOODY GIT_!"

Alemania, hartado por la situación, estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritarle a todo el mundo que era suficiente, y que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza por sus estúpidos gritos. Sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Todo el mundo dejó lo que hacía y giró sus cabezas para ver de quién se trataba.

"Como era de esperarse…"

Austria se abrió paso ante la habitación antes ordenada. Caminó por sobre papeles tirados por el piso, por sobre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos aun tirándose algo del pelo o de la ropa, y por Italia y su canto que se fue a un silencio indefinido.

"Al menos tuvieron la decencia de callarse en cuando entré. Algo de disciplina y esperanza aún les queda…"

Cada uno se ordenó como pudo. Rusia se calló y China abrazo a su oso panda. Alemania agradeció silenciosamente a Austria. Italia se fue a sentar al medio de Alemania y Japón otra vez, comportándose como un niño bueno y regañado. Francia, por alguna razón desconocida, terminó en el puesto de Estados Unidos y al lado de Canadá, el norteamericano por consecuencia teniendo que sentarse al lado de Inglaterra.

"_No way_! ¡No me sentaré contigo!" le dijo al británico. Este lo miró con cara de odio, de verdadero odio (y un poco de soledad, muy poco de ese último sentimiento) al tiempo en que le respondía severamente.

"Entonces anda a buscarte otro puesto, yankee. Yo no me muevo."

"¡Muévete!" dijo tironeándolo del brazo. Inglaterra no cedió.

"¡No me toques, América!" siseó aún con más odio. El norteamericano lo tenía colmado.

"¡Suficiente, ustedes dos!" Interrumpió Austria enfadado.

Estados Unidos se resignó a sentarse al lado de Inglaterra, pero corrió su silla tan lejos de él como pudo. A Inglaterra le importó poco… O eso quería meterse en la cabeza.

"Bien. Ya que todos están quietos, me gustaría informarles el porqué de esta convocatoria aquí en mi casa. En primer lugar, quisiera destacar que lo siguiente: el proyecto que les presentaré en unos minutos buscará terminar con lo que me encontré al momento de entrar a esta habitación. Este caos es evitable, pero para evitarlo deberán reconocer sus propios errores, y trabajar en equipo. Es por eso que decidí crear la Orquesta de Cámara Internacional."

_¿Orquesta… internacional?_ se preguntó Inglaterra, de nuevo echado sobre sus brazos. ¿Para qué una orquesta? Sonaba estúpido.

"La Música llega al alma de todos." sentenció Austria, con una mano en el aire y otra en el pizarrón que se encontraba a sus espaldas. "Y Con ella quiero que aprendan a manejar sus emociones y a reconocer sus propias bondades, habilidades y lo más importante, sus errores. Y así podrán tener la convivencia ideal, y podrán trabajar sin problemas, para evitar los pleitos innecesarios a nivel personal e internacional."

Austria se dirigió al pizarrón y con ambas manos lo extendió al público. Era uno de esos pizarrones que se abren como un libro.

"A cada uno de ustedes le asigné un instrumento en específico para potenciar sus habilidades escondidas y reparar las negativas de acuerdo a sus personalidades. Empezaremos por Italia del Norte: a ti te he asignado el Cello."

"¡Sí! Violoncello! ¡Hermoso!"

"Te he asignado ese instrumento porque el Cello es un instrumento de conjunto, lo que quiere decir que no podrás irte en tu mundo mientras tocas, y no podrás pedir ayuda si es que lo necesitas mientras estés en medio de un solo y te has equivocado."

"…oh."

Italia de pronto se vio deprimido.

"Alemania, a ti te he asignado la percusión."

"¿P-percusión?"

"_Ja_. Sé que dentro de esa cabecita tuya existen demasiadas reglas, y muchos sentimientos reprimidos. La orquesta muchas veces te pedirá hacer solos, en donde no podrás guiarte de una partitura y además, deberás utilizar tus emociones para expresar al máximo la Música en tu interior."

Alemania se vio incómodo.

"Japón, debido a tu talentosa habilidad de aprender cosas sin mayor esfuerzo y en el menor tiempo posible, tu instrumento será el Violín. Este te ayudará a eliminar esas emociones reprimidas, esas rabias y angustias que pasas día a día sin expresar."

Japón hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. Austria sonrió y luego se volvió a Canadá.

"Con Hungría nos pusimos a analizar tu personalidad y llegamos a la conclusión de que no eres tímido, si no más bien requieres fuerzas para alzar la voz sobre los demás e indicar que existes. Y había un instrumento perfecto para aquello: la Trompeta."

"_Wow_!" exclamó feliz, aunque no parecía tanto una exclamación debido a su suave voz.

"Me alegro de que te guste. Estoy seguro que más adelante podrás ser reconocido por todos… Ten por seguro que en la orquesta serás el que más se escuche. Muy bien, Francia."

"_Oui_?"

"Espero no te moleste, de hecho, espero no te enojes con nosotros."

"¿Por qué he de hacerlo?"

"La verdad te elegí un instrumento de cuerdas debido a… a tus extrañas conductas sexuales."

Inglaterra se tapó la boca para no reír. La expresión de Francia era _priceless!_

"O-oh. Entiendo."

"Así que… ¿No te importa que tu instrumento sea la Viola?"

La cara de Francia pareció iluminarse de un momento a otro.

"Oh, por qué he no ha de importarme. ¡La Viola es el instrumento del _amour, mon ami_!"

"Sí, pero espero que transmitas amor verdadero a través de ella."

"… _touché_."

Austria ignoró la cara de amargura de Francia para pasarse a Rusia y su (cofFalsacofcof) sonrisa.

"Rusia, ojalá que el instrumento que te he asignado sea de tu gusto, pero lo creas o no, sé que te ayudará a sentirte mejor. El Cello brindará el calor y el cariño a tu vida."

"Mmm… Me parece bien." Dijo simpático y sonriente. "Creo que seré compañero de Italia entonces."

"V-ve~" Italia se puso nervioso, colocándose como una estatua en su puesto.

"China, para ti he seleccionado el Violín 2°. Tocarás junto a Japón, él llevando la melodía y tú realizando la armonía. Aprenderás con el tiempo que trabajando en equipo se pueden lograr cosas maravillosas."

"S-sí… Sí claro. Gracias." Dijo China, un poco molesto.

Austria entonces se volvió hacia los países anglosajones. Inglaterra y Estados Unidos lo miraron fijamente.

"Uno de los casos más complicados, junto con el de Inglaterra, fue el tuyo Estados unidos. Con esa personalidad tan incoherente, que muchas veces suele ser inteligente, y otras demasiado egoísta, fue difícil elegirte un instrumento. Pero luego, junto con Hungría, decidimos que la Flauta Traversa te pondría en tus casillas. La Flauta necesita ser empleada con suma delicadeza si no quieres molestar al resto de tus compañeros; en una orquesta lo que más se destaca es el respeto. Además, con ella aprenderás a manejar tu forma silenciosa de ser, convirtiéndote en una persona oyente más que hablante. Así podrás comprender a la sociedad que te rodea, y también a tus compañeros."

El norteamericano frunció el ceño y el británico sonrió con reproche.

"No tan rápido, Inglaterra. Como dije, junto con Estados Unidos tú fuiste uno de los casos más complicados."

Inglaterra comenzó a escuchar con mayor atención. Aunque la idea le parecía estúpida, su estómago no paraba de dar vuelcos, poniéndole ansioso por saber qué instrumento se le asignaría.

"Debido a tu mal carácter, y con esto quiero decir a tu mal humor, a tu negativismo, y a tu propia amargura fue difícil encontrarte un instrumento que pudiera ayudarte. Hungría me comentó que necesitabas subir tu autoestima." hasta este punto, Inglaterra había enrojecido. Odiaba que le dijeran sus defectos, y peor aún si era delante de las demás naciones. "Por esa razón, decidimos que el instrumento que más se adecuaba a ti era el Clarinete."

"¿Clarinete? _Really_?"

"_Ja_. El Clarinete es un instrumento capaz de mover a un público entero. Puede hacerlos llorar, así como reír. Pero todo depende de la manera que es interpretado. Como tienes tantas necesidades, este instrumento te ayudará mucho. Te ayudará a expresar la melancolía que llevas guardada, y también te ayudará a recuperar la sonrisa que hace tanto tiempo perdiste."

Esto se estaba poniendo serio. ¿Cómo sabían tanto? Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Y ahora mismo odiaba demasiado al Clarinete sin siquiera haberlo tocado.

Sentía que todas las miradas se posaban sobre él, y la que más le quemaba era la de Estados Unidos. Se escondió entre sus brazos y trató de mirar disimuladamente al norteamericano, dándose cuenta de que sí le miraba y con una mezcla de orgullo y a la vez compasión. Inglaterra gimió, sonando apagado por el hecho de que su boca estuviese cubierta por sus brazos.

"¿Inglaterra? ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó, aunque sonando despreocupado, Austria. Inglaterra se levantó y se irguió, como si nada hubiese pasado. Afirmó con la cabeza una vez y luego miró hacia la mesa, esperando a que terminara todo para volverse a su solitario hogar en sus tierras.

"Bueno. Ya que todos saben qué instrumentos se les han asignado continuaré a entregárselos personalmente. Síganme."

Austria se dirigió a la puerta y esperó allí hasta que todos se levantasen y lo siguieran.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta dar con una puerta al fondo. Austria la abrió y les indicó que entraran. Inglaterra observó la habitación con cuidado, dándose cuenta de que no era una habitación, sino que un anfiteatro. Las sillas rojas se encontraban ordenadamente afiladas enfrentando el gran escenario que se extendía en frente. Un gran telón rojo ocultaba lo que había detrás de las bambalinas. En el escenario, justo al medio, se encontraban apilados una pequeña cantidad de estuches negros.

Austria les ordenó subirse al escenario. Allí, comenzó a llamar a cada uno para entregarle su instrumento correspondiente. Cuando todos se vieron con ellos en sus manos, Austria alzó la voz y comenzó a dar órdenes.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora que ya todos tienen su instrumento, me gustaría que los armaran. Vamos a ver como se llevan con ellos, para algunos estoy seguro de que esta será su primera interacción con el nuevo instrumento."

Inglaterra empezó a investigar el estuche, y cuando averiguó cómo abrirlo, adentro se encontró con otra sorpresa más grande. El instrumento negro con arreglos plateados se hallaba desarmado en partes, y eso le pareció incómodo, y desafiante.

No es como si no hubiera visto uno de estos antes… pensó. Y esto no era del todo mentira. Pero llegar a tocar uno… Eso jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza.

"Maldito instrumento francés…" murmuró, tomando el cuerpo del Clarinete y el barril, tratando de encajarlo sin mayores resultados. Cuando se dio por vencido con esa parte e iba a tomar la otra, un agudo sonido interrumpió su concentración. Buscó al malhechor de aquel acto, encontrándose con un sonriente norteamericano, y una varilla de plata entre sus manos.

"_A-amazing_!" exclamó, colocándose la flauta una vez más en sus labios y soplando. Desde una esquina del escenario se escuchó un grave y suave sonido. Rusia se encontraba probando el Cello. En la otra esquina del escenario, Italia jugueteaba con el suyo. Japón y China se encontraban afinando sus violines, el último descubriéndose muy hábil con el instrumento de cuerda frotada. Inglaterra sintió un poco de envidia al ver cómo sus compañeros armaban y tocaban tan fácilmente sus instrumentos, mientras que él todavía lidiaba con el hecho de tener que armarlo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" dijo alguien a su lado de pronto, haciéndole pegar un pequeño saltito.

"N-no. Puedo solo. Gracias."

"_Aww c'mon_! Sé que necesitas ayuda." Insistió Estados Unidos, colocándose como niño pequeño a su lado.

"NO! Estoy bien. Sé lo que hago."

Fue entonces cuando por fin pudo encajar el barril con el cuerpo superior del Clarinete. Sonrió satisfecho, sin recordar que aún le faltaba más de la mitad. Tomó el cuerpo superior, lo analizó un poco, y entonces lo encajó sin problemas. Luego la campana, la boquilla y ya estaba.

"¿Ves?" dijo mirando el instrumento con detalle. Las llaves plateadas relucían y el cuerpo del Clarinete reflejaba la luz, dándole una vista bastante impresionante.

"Se ve difícil. Trata de sacarle algún sonido."

"Sí… Pero si bien recuerdo… el Clarinete necesita una lengüeta para sonar."

Buscó en el estuche la llamada lengüeta y cuando la halló no encontró problema en colocarla sobre la boquilla y entonces colocar el sujetador plateado a su alrededor, para evitar que se moviera.

"Ahora sí."

"¿Has tocado uno alguna vez?"

"Emm…" Inglaterra no contestó, llevándose la boquilla a la boca. Cuando sopló y trató de encontrarle algún sonido, un agudo y penetrante chillido se hizo presente en el anfiteatro. Los sonidos de los otros instrumentos se silenciaron y todos dieron vuelta sus cabezas para mirar a un enrojecido Inglaterra, aún con el Clarinete en su boca.

"_Dude! You totally sound like Squiward!" _exclamó Estados Unidos, extrañamente feliz .

Inglaterra se retiró el Clarinete y lo observó boquiabierto, como sintiéndose traicionado por el instrumento.

"Umm… Inglaterra. Se me había olvidado mencionarte la técnica del Clarinete…" le explicó alguien, acercándose.

"Técnica. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

Las demás naciones volvieron a seguir experimentando con sus respectivos instrumentos mientras Inglaterra era informado por Austria. Estados Unidos se quedó a su lado, escuchando con atención.

"No me di cuenta y ya tenías el instrumento armado. Bueno, la cosa es que para que te salga un sonido más o menos decente debes embocarlo de la siguiente manera." Austria le pidió el Clarinete e Inglaterra se lo pasó sin duda. "Tus incisivos superiores deben ir aquí" indicó la punta de la boquilla "mientras que abajo no debes morder, sino que cubrir tus dientes con tu labio inferior y presionar suavemente. Debes procurar no dejar escapar aire. Ah, y los pitos son comunes en este instrumento: hasta a los profesionales se les escapa un pito de vez en cuando."

Austria le devolvió el Clarinete a Inglaterra, quien lo recibió de mala gana. Se llevó la boquilla a la boca, colocando la posición que Austria le había enseñado.

"¿A-hí?" dijo con la boquilla en su boca. Austria asintió con la cabeza e Inglaterra sopló. Otro chillido invadió el anfiteatro. Los demás trataron de no prestarle atención. Inglaterra se retiró rápidamente el instrumento de la boca y frunció el ceño. "No me sale."

"Inténtalo de nuevo. Nunca sale a la primera vez."

"Es mi segunda." siseó.

"Inténtalo de nuevo, _England_!" le dijo Estados Unidos, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Inglaterra lo miró ferozmente antes de volver a intentarlo otra vez. Otro chillido, otra frustración más grande.

"Es imposible. No puedo. Esta cosa no es para mi."

"Estás apretando mucho la caña, Inglaterra."

"No. Ya me habría sonado."

"No te des por vencido y no seas cobarde _England_!"

Inglaterra se volteó a mirar al norteamericano, quien tenía una expresión seria.

"¡No soy cobarde!" Dijo, intentándolo una vez más. El chillido esta vez fue más como un grito adolorido. Inglaterra enrojeció de vergüenza una vez más: sus compañeros habían vuelto a observarlo.

"¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con música ni esta estupidez de _Clarinet_!"

"Inglaterra, espera!"

Alguien lo agarró del hombro antes de que pudiera dejar el escenario. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a un serio Austria. Se cruzó de brazos, dejando al clarinete en medio de ellos, y encaró al austriaco.

"Estás demasiado tenso, y así es obvio que no te sonará. Trata de relajarte."

"_Fine!_ Trataré…" dijo resignado. Tomó nuevamente el Clarinete, lo colocó en su posición y comenzó a pensar en cosas que le gustaban.

_Té, hadas, ponis, duendes, el océano, sus días de pirata, un tranquilo atardecer leyendo un libro…_

Un hermoso y melancólico inundó los oídos de Estados Unidos y Austria, el primero bastante sorprendido por lo que su ex guardián podía producir.

_… una noche escribiendo un libro, su gloria punk, analizar sus antiguos territorios, ir a visitar a sus ex colonias, América…_

"Au! _England_!"

"¿Ves, Inglaterra? Todos somos capaces, incluso tú." Dijo, ignorando el hecho de que el final había resultado en otro pito.

Inglaterra le dio la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndola rápidamente al instrumento en sus manos. _Me das miedo…_

"Muy bien, ahora que ya todos experimentaron sus instrumentos, es hora de explicarles todo." Dijo, dirigiéndose a una esquina y volviendo con carpetas negras en sus manos. "Aquí tengo las partituras que quiero que logremos tocar como conjunto. La primera será Farandole de Bizet, debido a que no es de mayor dificultad, pero tampoco es muy aburrida. Las carpetas también contienen métodos. Ah, y también se les determinarán profesores de instrumentos, para los que tengan dudas y quieran consultarlo con alguien que realmente sepa. Ellos se harán cargo de las carpetas. Por cierto, para ellos utilizaremos nuestros nombres humanos para evitar confusiones innecesarias."

"Haha, tanto tiempo sin que me llamen por mi nombre humano…" comentó en silencio Estados Unidos.

"Yo te llamaba Alfred todo el tiempo cuando eras pequeño…" musitó Inglaterra, sintiéndose nostálgico y sonriendo ante el fugaz recuerdo. El norteamericano se dio cuenta de ello y le respondió duramente.

"Ya no soy tu hermanito pequeño, _old geezer_…"

"Ni tampoco querría que volvieras a serlo."

Inglaterra le respondió dolido y orgulloso al principio, y se alejó de Estados Unidos lo más que pudo. Se había quedado al lado de Italia, pero se corrió en cuanto lo vio acercarse hasta el lado de Alemania, dejándolo al lado de Japón, que no emitía sonido alguno. También sentía la presencia de alguien más, pero no lograba determinar quién era.

"Creo que es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones."

"¿Habitaciones?" preguntó en voz alta Inglaterra, frunciendo el ceño. Quería irse a su casa.

"Sí. Se quedarán en mi casa por el resto del mes para practicar, y para que sus profesores les enseñen sin tener que viajar demasiado."

"P-pero que dirán nuestros—" comenzó Alemania, pero Austria lo interrumpió alzando una mano.

"Sus mandatarios ya los saben. Les he mandado una carta a todos y estuvieron todos de acuerdo conmigo. Incluso mandaron sus maletas hechas. Ah, y por cierto, deberán compartir habitaciones de a dos, pero eso es personal así que decídanlo ustedes."

"Oh…"

De repente la puerta del anfiteatro se abrió, y una dama de llaves se asomó por ella.

"_Herr_ Roderich, lo buscan."

"Diles que voy en seguida."

"_Ja, herr_ Roderich."

La puerta se cerró suavemente. Austria aclaró su garganta.

"Así que ya saben, elijan a su compañero. Ah, y para dar con las habitaciones deben seguir por este pasillo y doblar a la derecha." Austria comenzó a dejar el escenario, sin dejar de hablar. "El baño está al fondo a la izquierda del pasillo de las habitaciones, y el comedor al fondo. Nos vemos a la cena, que será a las ocho en punto."

La puerta se cerró. Las naciones se quedaron un rato en silencio, interrumpido por Italia.

"¡Alemania! ¡Seamos compañeros de cuarto!"

Alemania soltó un pesado suspiró. Desde luego iba a quedar con Italia, aunque tratara de hacer que pasase lo contrario.

"Canadá, _mon ami_… ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de cuarto?"

"¡Oh! ¡Notaste mi presencia, Francia!" medio exclamó Canadá, sonriendo como niño pequeño. Francia rio un poco, adaptando una mirada que Inglaterra quería desconocer.

"Bueno, como no he de notarte si te medio-crié, Canadá. Supongo que este es el momento para enmendar errores y compartir nuestro francés…"

_Siii… francés…_ pensó Inglaterra disgustado. Al menos el _wine frog_ se iba con otra persona.

"Tú te vienes conmigo."

"¿Ah, aru?"

Rusia, sonriente, tomó firmemente del brazo a China y comenzó a dejar la habitación, sin importarle las protestas del país asiático y los golpes que le daba su brazo.

_Ah bueno… Supongo que esto me deja con Japón…_ Inglaterra buscó con la mirada al país nipón, y cuando lo encontró se acercó a él lentamente.

"_Hey, Japan_! ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de cuarto?"

"_Sumimasen, Igirisu-san_… _America-kun _ya me preguntó primero y-"

"O-oh... No importa. De verdad. Realmente no me importa." Dijo rápidamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Japón se estremeció un poco debido a la reacción del británico. Inglaterra se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del grupo. Naturalmente había quedado solo: eran nueve contándolo a él. Era el que sobraba.

Se fue tras el telón y se sentó contra la pared de ladrillo. Miró el instrumento musical en sus manos.

"Supongo que tú serás mi compañero ahora… Clarence."

Le sonrió, como esperando una respuesta. Entonces se dio una patada mental.

_Creo que ya he llegado demasiado lejos. Hablando con un instrumento musical…_

__II

"Bueno, realmente no estoy del todo solo. Aún tengo a mis amigos… _No, Flying Mint Bunny_?"

"_Yes, England! We will never leave you alone_!"

"_Along with us too, don't forget us_!"

"Ah, sí, sí haditas. ¡Cómo olvidarlas a ustedes!... Sí, Pony. Tú también."

Inglaterra suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. La habitación era acogedora: al lado derecho de la cama daba una ventana que mostraba el jardín, y los pies daban hacia un gran armario de madera café. Al lado izquierdo había una pequeña mesita de noche, y justo por la puerta había una cómoda con un espejo.

Miró al techo un buen rato, buscándole formas a los nudillos de las tablas. Luego comenzó a relajarse y a dejarse llevar por el sonido de su propia respiración, al tiempo que contaba cuántas tablas conformaban el techo. Se sentía tan bien estar así… tan tranquilo, tan silencioso. Tan—

"_Ha ha ha ha_! ¿En serio?"

-interrumpido. Inglaterra gruñó al tiempo en que se colocaba una almohada en la cara. Le había dado sueño y quería tomar una siesta, así que fingió tener paz nuevamente.

".. Eh? No. No tengo necesidad de hacer eso… No, y tampoco eso. Digo, ¿Para qué? No recibiré nada a cambio."

Inglaterra maldijo en voz baja. Ni la almohada podía aislar la contundente voz de Estados Unidos. No le quedó otra más que retirarse la almohada de la cara y comenzar a contar tablas otra vez, para distraerse y olvidarse de la molestosa voz del "compañero" de al lado.

"No, no quiero decir que espere algo a cambio. _I'm a hero_! Los héroes no esperan nada a cambio. Lo que trato de decir es que no saco nada con ir a disculparme. Lo más probable es que me cierre la puerta en las narices."

_¿Disculparse…?_

Inglaterra comenzó a prestar atención. Odiaba ser copuchento, pero esto le había despertado la curiosidad.

"_No way_! No pienso ir. No quiero ir y ver su amargada cara… Sí, si sé que no pierdo nada y—No. Estoy seguro de que no le importa… ¿en serio?"

Era difícil saber de qué hablaban cuando solo escuchaba a uno de ellos.

"¿Él? ¿En serio? Pero… ¿muy mal? …Oh. Está solo…"

Esto ya no le parecía divertido.

"Bueno ya, me convenciste… Supongo que le iré hacer compañía un rato. Pero acuérdate de mi cuando te digo que me cerrará la puerta en las narices, ¡y sin compasión!"

Una puerta se cerró e Inglaterra ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía la persona que había dejado esa habitación. Pegó un saltó fuera de la cama, y se fue a la cómoda, en donde fingió estar ordenando cosas. Fue allí cuando encontró su Clarinete, y entonces empezó a abrir el estuche aparentando estar recién armándolo.

"_Yo, England_!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, abriendo paso a un emocionado norteamericano.

"¿No podrías ser un poco más discreto, América?"

"_I'm just going my way_!"

"_Whatever_. ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Tienes que ser tan gruñón, _England_?" preguntó Estados Unidos, desplomándose sobre la cama.

"¿Qué pasa si lo soy?"

"Oh God… ¡Contigo no se puede!" exclamó, sentándose.

"Si no quieres lidiar conmigo, la puerta es bastante ancha."

"¡Bueno! Digo, no!... ¿Así que te quedaste solo?" preguntó, tratando de iniciar tema de conversación.

"¿Vienes a restregármelo en la cara?"

"Solo te estoy preguntando."

"La respuesta es bien obvia" respondió indiferentemente Inglaterra, dejando el Clarinete a un lado y encarando a Estados Unidos. "¿o acaso estás tan ciego que no puedes mirar a tu alrededor?"

Estados Unidos se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

"Ah, realmente contigo no se puede."

"No es mi culpa que-"

"¡Sí, sí es tu culpa! ¡Eres insoportable! ¡No se puede ni tener una conversación contigo, todo te lo tomas a la defensiva! Cuando uno trata de ser bueno contigo, al tiro empiezas a tirar mierda. ¡Te sientes dueño de la verdad y de todo lo que te rodea!…" hizo una pausa antes de continuar, quizá para agregarle drama. "Por eso estás tan solo, y por eso nadie te quiere." dijo, remarcando las últimas palabras fríamente. Le dio una última mirada a Inglaterra antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación y golpear la puerta con fuerza. Inglaterra quedó sorprendido, aún con la mirada sobre la puerta. Y entonces, en un súbito impulso producido por la rabia, le dio un puñetazo a la pared con su mano izquierda.

_Realmente no importa. No importa. Y no me importa._

Dejó escapar un suspiro, sobándose los nudillos de la mano y mirando al suelo. Se fue a sentar sobre la cama.

_No importa. No debo dejar que me importe._

"Estas peleas son comunes… No debería dejar que me afectasen."

"_England, are you okay_?"

Inglaterra giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el conejo volador verde y unas hadas en su lomo.

"Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Muy bien."

Alzó la mano izquierda en busca de su reloj. Eran veinte para las ocho. Hora de cenar.

"No tengo hambre… No iré a cenar."

"_Mister England! You should eat something_!"

"No… No quiero. Me quedaré aquí con ustedes si no les molesta."

"_It's no problem for us, but you need to go eat! If not, you'll feel too tired to do your things_."

"Nah, ya lo he hecho. No pasará nada, y nada que un té no pueda solucionar después."

¿Por qué se sentía tan desanimado? Estaba acostumbrado a tener peleas con América, y por lo general terminaba enojado, pero no deprimido. ¿Sería por lo que le había dicho al final? Tal vez le había hallado algo de verdad a sus palabras.

"Hoy me dormiré temprano, y no me importa la diferencia horaria." Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su maleta, aún hecha. Empezó a hurgar en ella, buscando su piyama y su cepillo de dientes. Cuando los encontró, lanzó el piyama hacia la cama y se quedó con el cepillo de dientes en la mano. Se colocó al lado de la puerta, mirando su reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho.

Las naciones comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones para dirigirse al comedor. Inglaterra esperó pacientemente a que el pasillo quedara desolado, para entonces salir tranquilamente de la habitación y dirigirse al baño. Encendió la luz, trató de acomodarse al nuevo lugar y entonces se miró al espejo, empezando a lavarse los dientes.

_Increíble como unas pocas palabras pueden arruinarte tan fácilmente…_

Se enjuagó, hizo sus quehaceres, y entonces salió del baño para ir a esconderse a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave, y luego empezó a desvestirse para colocarse el piyama. Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, apagó la general, abrió la tapa y se metió dentro, acomodándose en la cama.

"_M-mister England_!"

"Shh…" Las haditas y el conejo lo miraron preocupadamente. "Lo único que les pediré de ahora en adelante es que nunca me dejen solo… He perdido tanto y ganado tan poco, que lo último que esperaría que pasara sería eso."

Inglaterra apagó la luz y cerró los ojos.

_Buscaré la manera de devolverme a mi tierra. Al demonio con esta estupidez de orquesta…_

__II

"¿Tú crees que haya pasta, Japón?"

"No lo sé, _Itaria-kun_."

"¿Y tú, Alemania?"

"Ojalá no haya pasta ni tomates."

"Ve~ Alemania… Eres tan aguafiestas…"

Japón alzó la mirada hacia la mesa redonda. Todos se encontraban sentados junto a sus compañeros de cuarto, y todos parecían conversar tranquilamente, a excepción de China que trataba de evitar a Rusia a toda costa, mientras este seguía tratando de conversarle. A su lado estaba Estados Unidos, quien extrañamente estaba más callado de lo común. Japón ya sabía el por qué: en la mesa había un puesto vacío, y ese era el de Inglaterra.

"¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con él, _America-kun_?"

"Nah, está acostumbrado."

"Lo escuché todo, y no porque quisiera."

"Dije que está acostumbrado. De seguro debe de estar refunfuñando en su pieza porque debe comer comida no hecha por él…"

"No lo creo, _America-kun_. Él es muy puntual."

"¿Y qué? Me importa un comino si viene o no. Ya no me arruines la cena, ¿quieres?"

"_Sumimasen, America-kun_…"

"Oh, no, no. Yo debería de estar disculpándome. Es que no sé que me pasa…" dijo rascándose la nuca.

Japón bajó la mirada hacia el plato vacío. Había una servilleta sobre él en forma de triángulo, y los cubiertos se extendían a su derecha e izquierda.

"Quizá si fui un poco duro con él…"

"¿Poco?"

"Ya, bueno ya. Fui duro. Creo que me iré a disculpar con él…"

Justo antes de que pudiera levantarse, unos sirvientes entraron en la habitación con bandejas plateadas.

"…después de la cena, claro está." Agregó Estados Unidos, sentándose otra vez.

Japón no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Las bandejas aterrizaron en la mesa, siendo destapadas allí mismo y descubriendo su atractiva apariencia. El olor inundó la sala, y Estados Unidos sintió su estómago revolverse de hambre.

Había de todo: desde comida asiática, hasta comida americana. Todos estaban muy contentos, y el que más lo demostraba era Italia y su preciada pasta.

"_E 'stato gustoso! grazie mille!_"exclamó.

Estados Unidos también estaba feliz, y su mal humor se había ido por el drenaje. Tal vez todo era producto de su fatiga y jamás se había percatado de ello. Si era así, había herido a alguien sin haberlo pensado, pero en realidad no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. _Tal vez ya era tiempo de que se lo dijeran._

Pero tenía un cierto cariño por Inglaterra que le hacía pensar lo contrario. Quizá si exageró, y dijo cosas de más que hirieron a su ex guardián sin necesidad. No era su intención, pero las palabras dejaron su boca sin que él pudiera frenarlas o procesarlas. Y por lo general Inglaterra salía corriendo tras de él después de una pelea, que ciertamente no era una en realidad. Quizá ahora sí las cosas se desbordaron.

"Japón, creo que iré a disculparme con _England_. Me guardas el postre, ok?"

"Sí, _America-kun_. Espero que esté bien."

"Está bien, este _old geezer_ no es débil. Voy y vuelvo."

Estados Unidos se encaminó hasta el pasillo, en donde buscó el cuarto de Inglaterra. Como estaba al lado suyo no le costó nada, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con que estaba cerrada.

"_England? England… It's me_. Lo siento mucho, en serio. No quise decirte eso, escapó de mi boca antes de que pudiera darme cuenta… _Hey. Hey, are you there_?"

Estados Unidos apoyó un oído sobre la puerta para oír lo que sucedía adentro. No había ruido, pero podía escucharse un ligero ronquido, y entonces la cama moverse un poco e Inglaterra, adormilado, musitando cosas que no logró entender.

"Wow, se saltó la cena y se quedó dormido. Nunca hace eso. Quizá si me sobrepasé."

Pero no podía hacer nada. Prometió levantarse mañana a primera hora y venir a disculparse con él.

"_Yawn!"_

_"Mister England…? You're awake_?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"_It's six in the morning…"_

Inglaterra se sentó en la cama, terminando de desperezarse.

"Oh, que bien. Aprovecharé de ir a hacer mi rutina matutina y entonces iré a tomar una taza de té. ¿Me acompañan?"

"_I'll pass… I'm too tired to do something today_." Respondió el conejito verde, acurrucándose sobre la tapa. Las haditas se acomodaron junto al conejito, cubriéndose con un poco de sábana.

"_We too_."

"¿Por qué están todos cansados? Yo me siento excelente." Inglaterra sacó los pies de la cama y cuando fue a tocar el suelo, una masa suave y peluda lo recibió. El Pony dormía plácidamente sobre una alfombra.

"_You… Last night you didn't stop having nightmares… We stayed awake because we were worried about you_."

"Oh… pesadillas… _I'm sorry_."

"_You don't need to apologize, England. Now, go to do your stuff while we recover our energy_."

"Okay…"

Inglaterra fue hasta su maleta, de la que retiró ropa casual. Hoy no era necesario vestirse de militar, así que de toda la ropa eligió un suéter café cappuccino, con un pantalón verde-caqui y zapatos negros. Debido a que era temprano, o al menos para los demás y sus diferencias horarias, el camino estaba despejado, y no volaba ni una mosca. Inglaterra hizo lo que debía, y cuando empezó a lavarse los dientes fue cuando notó algo extraño.

"Hmm… Me veo agotado. Y no me siento así."

La única vez que llegaba a verse así de pálido y con ojeras era cuando… Oh no. ¿Qué mes era hoy? Se sacó su celular del bolsillo, apretó un botón y entonces…

"20 de Junio… Dos semanas exactas para que sea 4 de Julio… _Damn."_

Terminó de lavarse los dientes con un ánimo que dejaba mucho que desear. Luego se tomó una ducha, en donde esperaba que al menos la cara de enfermo (y con enfermo se refería al estado que adaptaba cada vez que la fecha de la independencia de Estados Unidos se acercaba) se le fuera. Nadie debía saberlo.

Cuando salió se colocó al lado de la puerta con sus cosas en las manos, y cuando no vio moros en la costa partió corriendo silenciosamente –casi como un ninja- hasta su habitación. Se vistió rápidamente y entonces recordó que no sabía nada de lo que pasaría hoy. Seguramente habían planeado todo en la cena de anoche, y como él no estaba presente quedó fuera de la cuestión. Tampoco habrían podido avisarle; se había encerrado en su habitación para que no lo molestaran.

Revisó la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las siete. Era raro que nadie estuviera despierto a esta hora. Tuvo que resignarse a salir de la habitación e ir al comedor, aprovechando que todavía dormían. Tal vez se encontraría con Austria por allí. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con sumo cuidado, como para evitar que alguien despertase.

"_Guten Morgen, England_."

Inglaterra pegó un pequeño saltito al oír la voz de Austria tan repentinamente. Él se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa tomando desayuno junto a Alemania, el que tranquilamente leía un periódico.

"Anoche no viniste a cenar."

"No tenía hambre." Respondió rápidamente, todavía de pie en frente de la puerta.

"¿Te… encuentras bien?" preguntó Alemania, echando un vistazo por detrás del periódico.

"P-por qué preguntas."

"Tu cara…"

Nop. La ducha no había servido de nada.

"A-ah. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado debido a la diferencia horaria y eso. _Thanks for ask_."

Esperaba a que la excusa le sirviera. En todo caso sabía que ni Austria ni Alemania estaban interesados en lo que le sucediera.

Alemania volvió a su diario y Austria a su taza de té.

"Voy… Voy a servirme una taza de té, si no te molesta."

"No, no. Quédate aquí. Haré que te hagan desayuno."

"Está bien, puedo solo."

"Quédate."

Inglaterra tuvo que resignarse a obedecer las órdenes del anfitrión de la casa. De seguro no lo dejaban ir a la cocina porque los demás se lo dijeron.

Austria ordenó amablemente a una de sus sirvientes para que le trajera el desayuno a Inglaterra. Al británico no le gustaba que lo atendieran y se sentía incómodo cuando lo hacían.

"Austria, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó Inglaterra, acordándose de que no tenía idea de qué iba a suceder hoy día.

"Primero tendrán una pequeña charla con sus respectivos profesores. Luego nos reuniremos en el anfiteatro para comenzar con nuestra primera práctica."

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Asumiendo que nosotros como naciones obtenemos la sabiduría a partir de nuestros habitantes, es obvio que se nos hace más fácil el manejo de cosas que nosotros no conocemos y que ellos ya manejan. De seguro en tu país hay algún buen clarinete, ¿Me equivoco?"

"No, tienes razón. Además tenemos la Orquesta filarmónica de Londres, y muchas otras orquestas juveniles y universitarias."

"Entonces con esta primera sesión ya vas a ser capaz de interpretar una partitura, suponiendo que sabes leer música."

"Sí, eso siempre ha estado allí…" se recordaba tocando gaita, flauta dulce, violín, guitarra eléctrica y bajo. Había leído partituras (a excepción del caso de la guitarra) desde pequeño. Aparte la influencia de Francia había sido tan grande que era inevitable el no conocer acerca de la Música.

El desayuno llegó sin que se diera cuenta, y cuando sintió el olor del pan caliente y del té, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy hambriento por haberse saltado la cena. Cogió un pan, lo partió por la mitad y le untó mermelada que había en un frasco en la mesa. Comió en absoluto silencio.

"Por cierto, tu profesora te estará esperando en una de las habitaciones de práctica."

"Dos preguntas: ¿Dónde quedan esas habitaciones?"

"Yo te llevaré después de que termines el desayuno. ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?"

"¿Es… mujer?"

"Sí. Es una joven de diecinueve años. Es humilde y bastante simpática. Espero se lleven bien."

"Hmm. Solo espero que no sea como esas niñas a las que no se las puede hacer callar nunca…"

"No. Es todo lo contrario. Es bastante tímida."

Inglaterra terminó con su desayuno. En cuanto alejó el plato una sirvienta se acercó y se lo llevó. Incómodo, le dio las gracias, y en silencio le pidió cortésmente que lo dejara de atender de esa forma. La sirvienta pareció extrañada al principio, pero asintió y le sonrió, llevándose consigo la bandeja plateada por última vez.

"Bien. Te mostraré el lugar en donde se encuentra la sala de prácticas."

Salieron de la habitación por otra puerta, que se encontraba frente a la puerta que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones de estadía. Entraron a otro pasillo con ventanas que daban al jardín interior, y entonces doblaron para llegar a una habitación redondeada, adornada con cuadros de paisajes e iluminada por ventanales. Habían cuatro puertas, cada una numerada.

"Como te despertaste temprano tu cuarto de ensayo será el segundo." Dio un paso hasta una mesita auxiliar al lado derecho de la puerta y sacó un papelito blanco, colocándolo con una tachuela sobre la puerta café. Inglaterra leyó "Arthur Kirkland", su nombre humano. "Para que los profesores no se sientan incómodos deberemos usar nuestros nombres humanos. No es que no sepan quiénes somos, es para darles un poco de calor humano."

"Okay. Lo entiendo."

"Tu profesora estará aquí a las diez de la mañana. Ahora siéntete como en casa..."

Austria sonrió y dejó a Inglaterra solo. Decidió entrar a la habitación por curiosidad. Adentro había una ventana abierta con dos sillones a los costados y una mesita al medio, y nada más que eso, más un par de cuadros que retrataban a algún personaje importante, adornaban la habitación. No era más que un cuarto para practicar.

Aun así se quedó allí un rato, sentado en uno de los sillones y contemplando el paisaje que podía observar a través de la ventana. No pensaba volver a su habitación a buscar el Clarinete hasta que su profesora llegara.

Además, no iba a encontrar un lugar más pacífico que este. Tampoco tenía necesidad de ver a los demás, y menos de encontrarse con Estados Unidos cerca de una fecha tan horrenda para sí mismo pero tan especial para él. Y después de lo que dijo ayer… no quería ni pensar en él. _¡Que se pudra en el infierno!_

Esta vez le había dolido en serio.

II

"_Yaaawn_! _Japan_…? ¿Qué hora es?" preguntó un semidormido norteamericano, buscando en la mesita de noche sus anteojos. El nipón en frente suyo ya estaba vestido.

"Son un cuarto para las ocho de la mañana. Es hora de ir a tomar desayuno."

"Yeah… Pero antes, debo ir a disculparme con England! ¡Anoche me prometí eso!"

"Espero que tengas suerte esta vez entonces…"

Japón sonrió ligeramente y Estados Unidos se levantó de un salto. Empezó a buscar ropa entre su ya desordenada maleta, sacando una camisa celeste y unos jeans grises, y tomó una toalla con la que envolvió ropa y todo y se fue corriendo al baño. Hizo sus quehaceres matutinos, se duchó y entonces se fue (sin antes echarse un vistazo en el espejo y sonreírse a sí mismo) directo a la habitación de Inglaterra. Esta vez quiso ser respetuoso y golpeó un par de veces. Al no escuchar respuesta, decidió entrar.

Para su suerte la puerta estaba sin pestillo.

"_England_?"

Sin embargo, la habitación estaba desolada.

"Uhh… again." Dijo, cerrando la puerta. "Tal vez ya esté tomando desayuno."

Caminó velozmente hasta el comedor. Cuando entró, vio las caras familiares de todas las otras naciones, menos la de Inglaterra. _Es como si el destino no quisiese que nos encontremos..._

Se fue a sentar al lado de Canadá. Esperaría a que Austria llegase para preguntarle sobre Inglaterra.

"_Good morning, brother_!"saludó el canadiense gentilmente. Estados Unidos le sonrió y le respondió con lo mismo.

"¿Qué tal tu noche?" le preguntó a Canadá.

"Oh, muy bien. Saber que alguien más me ve, aparte de ti, es genial. Y Francia es muy gentil también… Me recuerda a cuando era su colonia y me cuidaba." Dijo, sonriendo cálidamente al final.

"Que ese tipo no se sobrepase contigo, eh?"

"¿Crees que no tengo fuerza para evitarlo? Soy prácticamente tú."

"Eres yo pero menos forzudo, bleeeeh" se burló Estados Unidos, sacándole la lengua. Canadá respondió con lo mismo y al final terminaron riendo juntos.

"Así que la trompeta, ¿eh?"

"Sí. En realidad no va conmigo. Es muy…"

"¿Fuerte, fastidiosa, demasiado sonora?"

"¡Sí! Es como tú." Dijo riendo al final. Estados Unidos alzó una ceja.

"Ha-ha-ha… Me hubiera gustado más tocar la trompeta sin embargo… La flauta es muy…"

"¿Débil, Aburrida, silenciosa? ¡Hahaha, ella es como yo! A excepción de lo aburrido."

"Sí, como digas… Ojalá pudiéramos intercambiar instrumentos."

"Es una terapia, o como quiera llamarle Austria. No funcionaría si hiciéramos eso."

"Si sé, ¡pero es que la flauta es demasiado aburrida! Si la toco muy fuerte, suena horrenda, ¡así que al final debo ahorrarme toda esa energía para no escucharme del todo!"

"Austria tuvo razón cuando te eligió ese instrumento entonces…"

"Lo sé." Dijo rendido, dejando caer la cabeza, su mentón tocando el pecho.

El desayuno llegó a la mesa en cuanto todos se vieron sentados. Estados Unidos y Canadá tenían el mismo plato: panqueques gruesos y sabrosos con miel de maple. Ambos comieron en silencio hasta que vieron sus platos vacíos, para luego echarse otros más y comenzar de nuevo.

"Wow… ¡estaba delicioso!"

"Yeah… Casi como en mi casa." Dijo Canadá sonriendo al final. Estados Unidos estaba de acuerdo, claro que cambiando la casa de su hermano por su casa.

De repente todo el mundo calló. Estados Unidos y Canadá alzaron sus miradas hacia Austria, quién se colocó en frente de la mesa, justo en un espacio vacío.

"Ya que todos terminaron, quisiera informarles que tendrán una charla con sus profesores a las diez en punto, y luego a las doce del medio día comenzará el primer ensayo como conjunto en el anfiteatro. Ahora vengan para mostrarles en donde están las salas de práctica."

Las naciones comenzaron a levantarse y a seguir a Austria. Estados Unidos se adelantó hasta el lado de Austria.

"Oye, ¿Has visto a _England_ por casualidad?"

"_Nein_. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando le mostré las salas de práctica."

"Ok, _thank you_."

Estados Unidos cruzó sus dedos mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, y ni se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a una habitación redondeada con cuatro puertas.

"Aquí en la torre norte practicaran cuatro de ustedes. Las dos primeras están ocupadas así que quedan dos. Umm…"

"_Me! Me_!" Alzó la mano emocionadamente el norteamericano.

"Bueno, queda una. ¿Alguien la quiere ocupar?"

Francia levantó la mano para hacerse reconocer por Austria. Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue a una mesita auxiliar, retirando unos papeles de ella.

"Recuerden que utilizaremos nuestros nombres humanos para que hagamos sentir acogidos a nuestros profesores. Así que…"

En la tercera puerta colocó el nombre "Alfred F. Jones" y en la cuarta "Francis Bonnefoy"

"Todavía queda media hora, así que les sugiero que vayan a buscar sus instrumentos. Los demás, síganme hasta la otra torre."

Estados Unidos y Francia se quedaron solos en la pieza redonda.

"Iré a buscar mi Viola." Dijo el francés, dejando al norteamericano solo en la habitación.

Estados Unidos miró a las otras puertas antes de entrar a la suya. En la primera, bajo el número 1 había un papelito que leía Ludwig "Beilschmidt". Era la sala de Alemania. Luego le echó un vistazo a la segunda. "Arthur Kirkland".

_Wait… Arthur?_

Existía la posibilidad de que se encontrase allí. Estados Unidos se sonrió, tomando la perilla de la puerta y girándola para abrir la puerta de madera. Primero asomó la cabeza, analizando el lugar. Y efectivamente allí, al lado de una ventana abierta y sentado sobre un sillón yacía Inglaterra. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Estados Unidos entró a la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Caminó en puntitas hasta quedar de frente con el durmiente británico. Una ligera brisa hizo que sus cabellos dorados se mecieran ligeramente, acariciando su rostro de mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

"Había olvidado esa cara…" musitó, sintiéndose melancólico.

Estados Unidos se acuclilló en frente de Inglaterra y comenzó a observarlo más de cerca. Le recordaba a cuando era pequeño y era el primero en despertarse, siempre encontrándose con el rostro pacífico de Inglaterra por las mañanas. Siempre le hacía volver a tener sueño, y terminaba acurrucándose en su pecho para luego quedarse dormido otra vez.

_Pero ahora, aunque duerma, se ve perturbado…_

En el preciso momento en que pensó eso, Inglaterra comenzó a musitar cosas ininteligibles. Primero un "No" y luego un "No me dejes". Y luego a estremecerse en el sillón, su respiración agitándose. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

"_Hey, England. Wake up_!" susurró Estados Unidos, tirando de su manga insistentemente. "Despierta, que es solo una pesadilla."

Con un grito ahogado Inglaterra abrió sus ojos. Se quedó tratando de recuperar la respiración, mirando al piso y llevándose una mano al pecho.

"_Damn… Stupid nightmares… Stupid war_…" dijo entre jadeos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los celestes y cristalinos ojos de América, mirándolo con preocupación.

"Q-qué hora es."

"Son… Son diez para las diez."

Inglaterra se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando completamente al norteamericano.

"Espera, _England_!"

Inglaterra se hizo el sordo y se fue a su habitación, para ir a buscar su Clarinete. Sin embargo, Estados Unidos lo siguió hasta ella, gritando su nombre de vez en cuando.

"Quiero… Quiero conversar contigo."

"No hay tiempo." Fue lo único que le dijo, antes de volver a escapársele de las manos.

Pero él no se daría por vencido.

"Arthur!" dijo, sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo por la espalda. Inglaterra se quedó inmóvil bajo los brazos del fuerte norteamericano, agarrando firmemente el estuche del instrumento musical y apretando firmemente la mandíbula.

"No."

Inglaterra se liberó de los brazos de su ex colonia, retomando su paso hasta la habitación de prácticas. Esta vez Estados Unidos no lo siguió.

"Difícil… pero no me rendiré hasta haberme disculpado."

II

_Claro… Una simple conversación y cree que soluciona todo. __Ha! That bloody wanker thinks I'm stupid?_

Inglaterra se sintió a gusto cuando pisó la sala de prácticas y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dio un suspiro y entonces cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con una niña que miraba por la ventana. No aparentaba más de catorce años: era de baja estatura y de huesos anchos pero bien difundidos en su cuerpo, dándole la forma de una guitarra española. Su cabello semi-corto y ondulado era una mezcla de castaño con cobre, que relucía a la luz del sol, con varios rulos escapando por los lados de las orejas. Estaba usando un vestido rojo y unas calzas negras.

La niña pareció percatarse de la presencia de Inglaterra y se dio vuelta, mostrando un brillante y pulido Clarinete.

"O-oh… Señor Arthur. Ya llegó." La niña comenzó a ponerse colorada. Tenía pinta de ser latina, pero algo no encajaba en ello. Sería su tez rosada, o tal vez la forma de sus ojos…

"Sí. Disculpa mi tardanza, es que tuve una negligencia antes de venir. ¿Tú eres la joven que será mi profesora, no?"

"Sí. Si gusta puede llamarme Marcela."

"Un placer conocerte, Marcela."

"El placer es mio." Dijo, sonriendo. Utilizaba brackets… _How curious…_

"Disculpa, ¿Puedo saber tu edad?"

"S-sí, no hay problema. Tengo diecinueve, aunque aparente trece."

Parecía estar acostumbrada a que la confundieran con una niña. Inglaterra se sorprendió de su apariencia tan joven.

"B-bueno. Ya que está aquí… emm…"

"Armaré mi Clarinete en seguida."

"Okay."

De verdad que era una joven tímida y de muy pocas palabras. Abrió el estuche y comenzó a armarlo sin problemas. Cuando lo hubo armado, se acercó a Marcela y se lo mostró.

"¿Así?"

"Sip. Pero mire… Para evitar que quede muy duro el Clarinete, hay que dejarle un pequeño espacio entre el final de esta y de la boquilla. Así…"

Le mostró su Clarinete. Inglaterra lo observó un momento y entonces procedió a imitarlo en el suyo.

"Bien. Ahora que ya lo tiene armado, comenzaré enseñándole las llaves del clarinete." Tomó el clarinete horizontalmente, mostrándoselo a Inglaterra. "Esta de aquí, que se tocan el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, son las llaves 1 y 2. Las que toca el meñique de la mano derecha son la 3 y la 4, y abajito A y B. Hacia arriba le siguen la llave del Fa sostenido, 5, la de Do sostenido que es la 6, estas de al lado 7 y 8, 7 bis la del Re sostenido, 9 la del Sol sostenido, 10 para La y 11 para una nota que no utilizaremos afortunadamente." Dijo, dando vuelta el Clarinete y descubriendo una llave escondida detrás, junto a un orificio. "Y esta es la llave 12, comúnmente conocida como portavoz."

Inglaterra procesó la información, mágicamente quedando grabada en su memoria para no morir jamás. Esas eran las bondades de ser una nación.

"El señor Roderich me dijo que ustedes con su condición especial de naciones se les hace muy fácil aprender, así que le enseñaré la primera escala, desde el Mi grave." Dijo como leyendo su mente.

Marcela se llevó el Clarinete a la boca y comenzó a soplar. Notó su embocadura, su postura y su posición en las manos, y el bellísimo sonido sólido del instrumento.

"Muy bien. Para realizar esto debe tapar todos los hoyitos y apretar la llave 1. Ahora usted."

Inglaterra trató de imitar como pudo a la joven. El sonido, gracias al bueno, fue limpio, sin la presencia de los malditos pitos. Satisfecho, se retiró el clarinete de la boca y espero la aprobación de su joven profesora, ella sonriendo felizmente.

"Sí, me parece bonito. Tiene un sonido bastante hermoso, señor Arthur."

"Se lo debo a la gente del Reino Unido…"

"Estoy segura de que allí también debe de haber mérito suyo…"

Inglaterra la quedó mirando inocentemente. ¿Mérito suyo? No era posible… Él era la representación de su nación, lo que significaba que era su gente. Pero no dolía pensar que había parte de él en lo que hacía…

"Okay… Creo que vamos a aprovecharnos un poco de su condición de nación." Comenzó Marcela. "Haremos una escala cromática."

La joven profesora dio el ejemplo, tocando el Clarinete con personalidad. Lo que tenía de tímida desaparecía a través de las notas de su instrumento musical.

"Bien. Ahora usted. Le marcaré el pulso si quiere."

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Muy bien. Cuatro y cuarto. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, y…"

Inglaterra se las arregló como pudo, cada nota viniendo a su mente como si un recuerdo perdido estuviera siendo restaurado. Aunque un poco torpe logró llegar hasta La de la primera ocava.

"¡Muy bien, señor Inglaterra!" exclamó Marcela, mostrándose más feliz. De pronto se quedó quieta un momento y enrojeció de vergüenza. "D-disculpe… Es que cuando escucho algo bien tocado me dan ganas de sonreír como tonta…"

"¿En serio?"

"S-sí. Es gracioso. A veces, cantando en el coro, aparecen acordes exóticos, y cuando suenan bien me pongo a sonreír… Es un poco vergonzoso."

"¿También cantas?"

"Oh sí… Y toco más instrumentos aparte del Clarinete. Es que soy demasiado curiosa…"

La joven profesora se había empezado a soltar un poco. Hablaba, pero seguía siendo del gusto de Inglaterra.

"Oh bien, he hablado mucho sobre mi. Sigamos con la clase. Ahora, va a hacer la escala cromática pero presionando el portavoz. Es lo mismo."

La joven profesora empezó a marcar el ritmo e Inglaterra le siguió, recordando presionar la llave de atrás. Ahora el sonido era más agudo, pero no insoportable. Inglaterra sintió una calidez en su pecho al oír tan hermoso sonido… Era agudo, ¡y aun así no molestaba! Y lo mejor de todo es que lo estaba produciendo él, junto a Clarence.

"¡Excelente! Llegó hasta el Do agudo sin problema alguno."

Inglaterra… sonrió. Y de verdad. Se sintió tan feliz y orgulloso que no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Sabe leer música, cierto?"

"_Yes, of course I do_!" dijo emocionado.

"Entonces, téngame un poco el clarinete."

Inglaterra sostuvo el Clarinete de su joven profesora, mientras ella hurgaba en una mochila azul. De ella sacó un atril, que armó en un dos por tres, y una carpeta negra. Se acercó con ambas, colocando el atril en frente con la carpeta encima, hojeándola hasta encontrar una partitura en particular.

"_The entertainer_." Pronunció en voz alta Inglaterra.

"Está arreglada para un duo de clarinetes. Estoy segura de que se sentirá muy bien en cuanto la toque. Será aquí cuando usted sienta el verdadero sentimiento de escuchar la armonía de dos clarinetes trabajando en equipo."

Ambos se prepararon para comenzar a tocar, Marcela marcando el ritmo en el piso.

Lo que sintió Inglaterra a continuación no podía ser explicado por palabras. Fue tan grande la emoción que sintió que se revitalizaba por completo, que volvía a renacer. Sí, Austria tenía razón. El Clarinete sería el instrumento que lo ayudaría a superar la amargura, y a recuperar su sonrisa.

Cuando se vieron acabados, Inglaterra se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando le echó otro vistazo a la partitura, dándose cuenta de las cosas que había leído musicalmente.

"_This is… absolutely astounding… I have no words to express what I am feeling right now…"_

"Está bien, tranquilo señor Arthur… Yo sentí lo mismo cuando toqué en conjunto con una orquesta. Es un sentimiento que no es fácil de describir… Oh, la hora."

"¿Ah?"

Inglaterra leyó su reloj. Eran las doce en punto. Las dos horas se le habían hecho la nada misma.

Marcela le entregó su Clarinete de nuevo y se dirigió de vuelta a su mochila con el atril y la carpeta.

"Hey…"

"¿Sí?"

"T-thank you…"

Marcela lo quedó mirando tiernamente, antes de romper en una risilla. Inglaterra la miró confundido.

"No, no. Yo debería estar agradeciendo. Siempre quise conocer Inglaterra, pero nunca esperé conocerla en persona y hablar con ella…"

Ella siguió sonriendo, y él no pudo hacer más que sonreír de vuelta. Luego Marcela se dio la media vuelta sobre sus talones y procedió a guardar la carpeta y a desarmar el atril.

"Desarmemos, bueno, usted no, pero yo sí."

"Sí."

Había una pregunta que venía molestándolo hace rato y quería hacérsela ahora ya.

"Hey, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Sí, por supuesto señor Arthur."

"¿De dónde eres?"

"Creí que ya lo había sacado por conclusión. Soy de Sudamérica, específicamente de Chile, de una pequeña provincia en la quinta región de Valparaíso. No creo que la conozca."

"Créeme cuando te digo que conozco Chile y el puerto de Valparaíso."

"Pero no el puerto de San Antonio."

"Hmm… recuerdo haber encallado en San Antonio, pero no me acuerdo con cual nave… Lo único que recuerdo es los chilenos se hicieron con las riquezas que traía ese barco."

"Umm... sí. Es parte de la historia, supongo."

"Historia mis polainas. Me robaron todo lo que tenía allí…"

"L-lo siento…"

Inglaterra de pronto se sintió culpable.

"No, no… No es culpa tuya. No tienes por qué disculparte de algo en lo que ni siquiera estuviste presente."

"Es que lo vi enojado… y… por eso."

"No, es que tiendo a ponerme gruñón cuando recuerdo el pasado. Es todo." Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpas.

Marcela siguió desarmando su Clarinete, secándolo con un pañito y entonces guardándolo pieza por pieza en el estuche. Inglaterra la esperó pacientemente.

"Bien, vaya al anfiteatro. Dígale al señor Roderich que salí a recorrer el jardín. Tengo ganas de ir a observar flores que no existen allá en mi país."

"¿No vas a ir?"

"Es su primer ensayo. Iré cuando la orquesta se haya perfeccionado, o sea, pasado mañana. Nos vemos mañana, señor Arthur, y que tenga una buena tarde."

"Lo mismo para ti, Marcela."

Inglaterra le echó un último vistazo a su joven profesora y entonces a su Clarinete una vez fuera del cuarto de prácticas. Empezó a caminar lentamente en la dirección que lo llevaría al anfiteatro.

"Espérame, _Angleterre_. Vamos juntos"

Francia alcanzó su paso y caminó junto a él por los pasillos.

"¿Qué tal tu clase?" le preguntó al británico, el que iba serio y silencioso.

"Estuvo buena. Mi profesora resultó ser una joven muy agradable. ¿Qué tal la tuya?"

Francia lo miró tomado por la sorpresa de su inesperada buena actitud y su buen humor.

"Oh," dijo tratando de volver. "pues estuvo _fantastique_! Mi profesora de Viola es una muchacha muy emocionable. Casi se me derramaron las lágrimas cuando tocó el Valse Sentimentale de Tchaikovski. Realmente irradiaba sentimientos reales y puros a través de sus notas… "

"Espero que logres lo mismo tú también… eso de compartir amor real…"

"Oh sí, sí, por supuesto. Cuando le toqué me dijo que aún sonaba falso, pero que con un poco de práctica personal iba a mejorar todo. Dijo que necesitaba entregarlo todo, pero de verdad, y conquistar con mi Viola."

"Hmm… ¿A qué se refería con práctica personal?"

"Trata de descifrarlo tú... Oh por cierto. Supe que te habías quedado sin compañero…"

"Ah. Sí. Pero en realidad no me importa."

"Es que pensé que ibas a quedar con el americano, _Angleterre_."

"¿¡Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Inglaterra parecía volver a ser él mismo. Francia no sabía si estar agradecido o desilusionado.

"Yo quise quedarme con _ma petit Canada_. Lo veo tan solo e ignorado que quise prestarle mi atención… Además, quiero reparar algunas cosas que quedaron pendientes en el pasado-¡ehem!... por tu culpa."

"No fue por mi culpa, fue por necesidad. Y porque también estabas metiendo tu nariz en donde no debías…"

"Sí, bueno, no importa… Lo que importa ahora es que estamos volviendo a tener una buena relación. ¡Y no sabes lo feliz que me pone eso! Además, _Canada_ es una persona tan buena, linda y tranquila… totalmente contrario a _Amérique_ que es tan... ¡tan duro de cabeza y tan bruto ese chiquillo!"

"Hey, hey, no trates a América de esa forma." Le contestó seriamente. "Recuerda que lo crie yo y que, aunque no lo deje notar, es parte de mi."

"Nooo si se nota… Es igual a ti." Dijo sonando irónico.

"¡Ya deja de molestarme, France!"

"Uy sí, uy sí… Ustedes y su _amour_... ¡Su relación especial como le llaman ahora! USA y UK, sentados en un árbol…"

"_Shut up!_ ¡Acabas de arruinar mi buen humor!"

"Ohohohoho. USUK… ¡Como no se me había ocurrido antes!"

"¡¿Y qué me dices de ti y de tu preciado _Canada_?"

Francia se quedó callado. Inglaterra creyó haberle dado en un punto sensible.

"¿Ves que molesta?"

"Hmm…"

"Apuesto a que ese será tu sujeto para la "práctica personal del amor…"" dijo, gesticulando con las manos las comillas en la última frase.

"_Tais-toi!" _le gritó enfadado. "_Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Tais-toi!"_

"Hahahahaha!"

Francia gritaba mientras se tapaba los oídos como podía (con el arco en una mano y la viola en la otra) e Inglaterra se reía excesivamente de su desgracia. Estuvieron así el resto de la caminata, hasta que se vieron en frente de la puerta del anfiteatro. Ambos se silenciaron, se enderezaron y colocaron rostros serios antes de entrar.

"Oh, ya era hora ustedes dos. Pasen a sentarse de inmediato en sus posiciones."

Inglaterra observó a la pequeña orquesta en frente. Se veía todo muy ordenado, a excepción del hecho de que todos estaban vestidos informales. Francia se fue a acomodar entremedio de los violines y los cellos. Austria entonces le entregó una hoja, seguramente una partitura. Inglaterra se acercó como con miedo y se detuvo al lado de Austria, a punto de pedirle indicaciones.

"Toma. Esto es lo que practicaremos hoy. Es para dos semanas más así que hay que prepararnos bien."

"Okay." Inglaterra recibió la partitura y se fue a sentar. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaría al lado de Estados Unidos. El norteamericano pareció no notar su presencia así que decidió disimuladamente correr su silla un poco más. Había un atril en frente suyo, en donde colocó la partitura. Quedó totalmente boquiabierto cuando vio el título de la partitura.

"_The Stars and Stripes Forever. __USA Military March_…" dijo, sin percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"_Yeeeah! Isn't this awesome_!" dijo un súper dúper emocionado norteamericano a su lado. "Y estoy tocando el piccolo! Yay!"

Inglaterra se hundió en su silla, sintiéndose completamente abatido.

"Quiere decir… que lo tocaremos para tu cumpleaños, ¿no?" preguntó monótonamente Inglaterra.

"¡Me hablaste!"

Inglaterra lo ignoró y comenzó a leer la partitura.

"Okay, vamos a comenzar ahora que estamos todos presentes. Somos pocos, pero muy pronto se nos agregaran más personas aparte de mí también. Presten atención."

Austria comenzó a mover la batuta y todos comenzaron a seguirla. La música pesaba en Inglaterra, y no porque estuvieran tocando muy fuerte o algo así, sino por la temática y por la situación en que esta música era interpretada. Observó de reojo al norteamericano, y vio como se regocijaba tocando ese instrumento pequeñísimo. Su alegría era evidente, y sobre todo en el solo que tenía.

Luego se dedicó a escuchar a la orquesta completa. Sonaban excelente. Era como si hubieran sido profesionales desde el principio. Esas eran las ventajas de ser naciones.

Devolvió la mirada al norteamericano otra vez y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos destellaban y su postura cambiaba. De pronto lo vio grande e intimidante, avivado por el tema de su propia patria. Había crecido tanto en tan pocos años que le era difícil asimilar a esa casi adulta nación con el pequeño que cuidó hace años atrás. Pero a pesar del tiempo, su mirada no cambiaba, sus ojos celestes como el cielo siempre brillando con la misma intensidad y determinación, los mismos que lo eligieron por sobre Francia. Una ola de nostalgia se apoderó de Inglaterra, anonadándolo por el momento. No había dejado de tocar, pero sabía que en algún momento un pito se iba a hacer presente.

Y lo hizo en el peor momento. Durante un momento de pianissimo. Sin embargo, la concentración de los demás en tocar la música según la dirigía Austria hizo que nadie se volteara a verlo.

El tema terminó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

"Muy bien, salió muy bueno para ser la primera vez tocando juntos. Sin embargo, algunos prestaron atención a lo que los demás tocaban así que trataron de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro, en especial tú Estados Unidos."

"Hahaha, es que fue la emoción del himno nacional…"

"Sí, sabemos eso, pero debes ser más suave. Canada, te faltó fuerza. Eres una trompeta y debes escucharte."

"Sí. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez."

"China y Japón lo hicieron bastante bien. Les pediría más dinámica."

Las dos naciones asiáticas hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se miraron sonrientes.

"Francia, tu viola sonó maravillosa. Tengo muy poco que decir de ti."

"Merci, Autriche."

"Alemania, estuviste muy concentrado mirando mis direcciones que olvidaste mirar la propia partitura. Esta bien mirarme, pero también necesitas leer lo que te piden las notas. Yo solo soy la referencia para los ralentandos, acceleratos, crescendos y minuendos."

"Ja. Lo tendré presente la próxima vez."

"Italia y Rusia, sus cellos suenan suaves y muy hermosos, pero necesitan más potencia. Sobretodo ahora que aún no tenemos contrabajo."

"Ve~ Okay, Austria! Intentaré tocarlo más fuerte."

"Lo mismo digo."

"Inglaterra."

Al escuchar su nombre pegó instantáneamente sus ojos a Austria.

"Estuviste muy desconcentrado. De hecho, desde ayer que andas así. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"S-sí. Ya te dije que estoy bien." Respondió nervioso.

"Si necesitas ir a descansar un rato puedes hacerlo. Tienes mala cara."

"No, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado por la diferencia horaria. Es todo."

Ahora todo el mundo se empezaría a preguntar qué es lo que le sucedía. Si es que les llegaba a importar un poco, claro.

Practicaron el tema dos veces más, y entonces Austria los dejó libres para ir a almorzar y para tomarse la tarde libre. Inglaterra empezó a desarmar el Clarinete para secarlo y guardarlo en su estuche cuando de repente sintió unas ligeras palmaditas en su espalda. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Estados Unidos, humildemente pidiendo su atención.

"No, no voy a hablar contigo _America_…" respondió, volviendo a sus quehaceres, solo para volver a sentir las palmaditas y una suave voz al mismo tiempo.

"No soy _America_, soy _Canada_…"

Inglaterra se dio vuelta para observarlo y constatarlo. Efectivamente era Canadá. Se pateó mentalmente y se disculpó, agregando una nota mental en donde decía Canadá es suave, Estados Unidos… es Estados Unidos

"_I'm sorry_."

"No, está bien. Siempre me confunden con mi hermano y ya estoy acostumbrado."

"Sí… por cierto, ¿qué deseas?"

"Oh sí… Venía a ofrecerte mi atención."

"… ¿eh?"

"Quiero decir, si necesitas hablar o desquitarte puedes hacerlo conmigo."

Canadá sonrió dulcemente. Inglaterra quedó aturdido ante la proposición del canadiense.

"¿P-por qué?"

"No me gusta ver a las personas tristes o perturbadas por algo, y me gusta ayudar. Digamos que es como el espíritu americano del que tanto habla _America_…"

"Y-yo… Y-yo no…"

Quería rechazarlo de inmediato. Decirle que no necesitaba ayuda ni consejo ni ninguna de esas estupideces. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía…

"_Thank you_…" dijo al final, resignado.

"_No problem, England_. Pero ya sabes ya, ¿Okay?"

Inglaterra afirmó con la cabeza. Canadá volvió a sonreír, apretando entre sus brazos el estuche de la trompeta.

"_Good_. Me iré a almorzar… ¿No vas?"

"Ehh no. No. Voy a ordenar mis cosas a mi dormitorio."

"Pero debes ir a almorzar después…"

"Sí, sí… Lo haré en cuanto termine."

"Ok, entonces, ¡nos vemos! Ah, y si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme."

Inglaterra quedó observando la espalda de Canadá hasta que desapareció de su vista. Seguía estupefacto por su actitud hacia él… Tal y como había dicho Francia, era una nación buena, y se notaban sus buenos sentimientos. Prometió no volver a confundirlo por Estados Unidos y tampoco a olvidarlo de nuevo.

Terminó de guardar el instrumento musical y entonces empezó a dejar la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, algo le impidió seguir avanzando, agarrándolo del brazo. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rubio norteamericano y con su mirada arrepentida. Inglaterra hizo ademanes de querer soltarse, pero sus dedos se hicieron más fuertes alrededor de su brazo. Era evidente que no quería déjalo ir.

"Suéltame." Siseó venenosamente, echando fuego por los ojos.

"No. No hasta que hablemos."

"¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente? Apuesto a que ya se te olvidó."

"No. Quiero hablar de… de lo que te dije ayer…"

"Pues yo no quiero. Déjame ir."

"No, escúchame por favor."

"¡No!"

"¡Te lo estoy pidiendo!"

Inglaterra no respondió nada.

"Supongo que eso significa que escucharás, ¿no?"

No hubo respuesta.

"_Aww England_! ¡Ya no seas tan infantil! ¡Después dices que yo soy el infantil cuando tú lo eres mucho más que yo!"

"Ya empezaste a atacarme de nuevo. ¡Y no soy infantil!"

"Si no fueras infantil estarías escuchándome ahora."

"Si tú no fueras infantil, no habrías dicho lo que dijiste ayer."

Esta vez Estados Unidos fue el que enmudeció.

"_I'm… I'm sorry about that_." Dijo, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

Inglaterra notó que había sonado sincero. Sin embargo, aún le quemaba lo que le había dicho ayer, pero antes de poder decirle algo el norteamericano lo empujó hacia delante y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Debido a la repentina acción, Inglaterra no supo que hacer. Estados Unidos escondió el rostro en su hombro mientras hablaba.

"Es que no sabía que estaba diciendo… ¡Las palabras continuaban solas y yo no podía pararlas! Disculpa si te herí, de verdad que no era mi intención… Además, ¡no quiero estar en malos términos contigo cuando solo faltan dos semanas para mi cumple! Sé lo que te sucede cuando se acerca…"

Inglaterra no dijo nada. Se limitó a quedarse rígido bajo los brazos del norteamericano, de vez en cuando tratando de interponer una mano al medio de los dos para alejarlo pero sin buenos resultados. Agobiado, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó pesadamente. Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo que Estados Unidos no lo abrazaba, y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Notó entonces el familiar aroma de los campos verdes, bosques de coníferas y rosas, propios de la nación. Sin embargo había un toque de polución y mucha fritura entre medio. Sí, de alguna forma u otra ese chico curioso tenía que crecer… Y tenía que soltársele de las manos para poder avanzar. Rebelde…

"Hey. ¿Cuándo me vas a soltar?" preguntó Inglaterra, su paciencia empezando a colmarse.

"Hasta que me digas 'disculpa aceptada'." Contestó. Inglaterra sintió que el norteamericano sonreía.

"No."

"Entonces no te soltaré. Es más, aplicaré más fuerza."

Inglaterra sintió que lo aplastaba gradualmente. _Damn… this American sure has his strength…_

"No… cederé..."

"¿Ah no?"

El norteamericano aplicó más fuerza.

"¡A-America! ¡No me estás dejando respirar!"

"¡Di que aceptas mi disculpa entonces!"

"¡No puedes obligarme a aceptarlo! ¡Eso va desde el corazón!"

Sí, había sonado cursi, pero lo que más amaban los norteamericanos, aparte de las armas, los ovnis y las películas gore, eran las cursilerías.

El norteamericano perdió fuerzas y lo soltó. Inglaterra recuperó su aliento y se enderezó, limpiando polvo inexistente de sus hombros. Cuando miró al norteamericano notó que tenía una cara que aludía desilusión, sus ojos mostrándose tan tristes como los de un perrito abandonado. Inglaterra no soportó más. Odiaba ser tan débil frente a él, odiaba el hecho de que Estados Unidos fuera su Kriptonita.

"_America_…"

Los ojos del norteamericano se iluminaron un poco.

"Está bien… Acepto tu disculpa."

Inglaterra se odió mil veces y quiso patearse otras mil más. Estados Unidos había adoptado una expresión infantil antes de abalanzarse contra él y apretujarlo entre sus brazos.

"Yeah! Al fin puedo descansar…"

"Cerdo americano egoísta…" murmuró Inglaterra, liberándose de él y alejándose dos pasos. "Lo hacías por ti, porque la culpa te carcomía, no por el hecho de que me hubieras herido y querías enmendar tus errores."

"No soy egoísta…" dijo serio, enarcando una ceja. "Tú lo eres más."

"¿Yo? ¿Egoísta? Te lo di todo, America. TODO. Todo lo que ganaba, la mitad iba para ti, para que pudieras surgir. Si no fuera por mi, no estarías aquí. Gracias a mi pudiste surgir como una nación poderosa."

"Sí, pero después de que me diste todo quisiste quedarte conmigo para siempre. Hiciste cosas muy malas entonces…"

"Lo hice porque… porque…"

"No hay razón." Le cortó Estados Unidos, a pesar de que Inglaterra no sabía como responderle. "Tuve que separarme de ti, tuve que hacerme independiente para ser quién soy. Si no, de seguro no estaría aquí."

"Desagradecido…"

"No. Aunque me hayas dado todo como dices tú, me querías quitar la libertad."

"No quería perderte…" dijo sin aliento Inglaterra.

"Bah, pero obvio que no querías perderme si gran parte de lo que producía era para ti."

Inglaterra no quería seguir. El tema era delicado para él y lo hacía sentir vulnerable, sobretodo por el hecho de que cuando Estados Unidos se separó finalmente de él, se quebró en frente de él, mostrándole todo su lado sensible.

"¿Te das cuenta ahora? ¿Quién es el más egoísta?"

"No sé por qué mierda empezamos a discutir sobre esto… ¡Sobre todo cuando estamos tan cerca de esa fecha!" exclamó el británico, extendiendo las manos hacia el techo.

"Ya supéralo, old geezer…"

"Tú no lo entiendes." Le gruñó de vuelta, mirándolo con una de sus infames miradas asesinas.

"¿Y qué debería entender?"

"Tampoco te importaría."

"_England_, estás siendo demasiado complicado, ¿sabes?"

"¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo?"

"Sí. ¡Mira como empiezo! ¡Igual logré separarme de ti! ¡Mírame ahora como triunfo y como he crecido!"

"_Nonsense_!"

"No me costó nada conseguir mi independencia. Fuiste tan débil, y solías ser tan grande…"

"_Why won't you shut up already!"_

"¡Tú me provocaste!"

"¡Eres imposible!"

"¡Tú lo eres más! Te he tratado bien desde siempre, he tratado de enmendar errores del pasado, pero tú pareces no escucharme. Y además me tratas como mierda. ¿Qué esperas entonces de mi?"

"Esta discusión ya no tiene sentido… ¡Me largo!"

"Ni siquiera tienes las agallas como para enfrentare a mi y eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptar tus errores… cobarde."

"No es eso, es solo que es inútil tratar de conversar contigo."

"Ha? Pero si yo era el que quería conversar contigo en el principio y tú no seguiste con la conversación."

"Sí pero…"

"Pero nada, acepta que perdiste."

"¡Cállate!"

"¡No me callo, y menos ante tus órdenes!"

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que casi se podía tocar. Inglaterra sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y pensó que iba a caer en un momento al piso. Sabía que todo se debía al estrés de la situación.

Odiaba pelear con America. Le hacía sentir tan mal como cuando se independizó de él. Era como vivir los minutos exactos de ese día, con la diferencia de que ahora Estados Unidos era mucho más poderoso que él y tenía unos pocos centímetros por sobre su cabeza.

Pero no quería ceder. No. Eso lo haría ver mucho más débil. Sin embargo las palabras habían desaparecido repentinamente de su boca y no sabía qué decir, así que se limitó a darle la espalda al norteamericano, para tomar la perilla de la puerta con una mano temblorosa.

"Escapando de nuevo… _Coward_."

"Es para no seguir con esta inútil conversación. _Bye_."

"Bye. Ojalá no vuelva a ver tu cara amargada… Y menos para mi cumpleaños. ¡Aprende a superar el pasado, old geezer!"

"Insensible… _yankee_…"

Cerró la puerta no como esperaba. Quería que fuese un portazo, pero se sentía demasiado débil como para hacerlo. Caminó cabizbajo hasta su habitación, ignorando a las naciones presentes en el pasillo en ese momento.

"_England? England, are you okay_?"

"Hey… _Angleterre? Angleterre_, espera!"

Pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo, se encerró para siempre en su habitación de invitado. Avanzó hasta la cama y se desplomó sobre ella, boca abajo. La mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese momento lo llevó a golpear la cama con fuerza y a gritar con todas sus ganas, enmudecido por el almohadón.

_Llorar es para niñitas…_ se dijo, apretujando las sábanas. _Y no volveré a llorar por él nunca jamás…_

Sentía que golpeaban su puerta, pero no iba a ir a contestarles. Luego que lo llamaban por su nombre, pero no se molestaría en gritarles. En la posición que se encontraba comenzó a relajarse, a cerrar sus ojos y a entrar al mundo de los sueños que, con algo de suerte, podría brindarle una vida nueva y placentera, al menos por un momento.

* * *

Author's notes (sé que nadie las lee, pero yo siempre lo hago :P)

_Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, miedo, ¡tengo miedo!_

*Se va a esconder bajo su cama*

Y no es por el terremoto que anunciaron para el 20 de mayo aquí en Chile... nonononono! (eso es puro sensacionalismo, puras patrañas! Pobre gente... Más encima vivir al lado del mar, uff! Qué tienen en la cabeza!) Es por la reacción de los que han llegado a leer este capítulo! Gaaah!

Es el primer capítulo fanfictiano más largo que he escrito en mi vida! (over 14.000! :D) Ojalá no los aburre con tanto blahblahblah...

Bueno, eso... Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :). Si les gusta, dejen su review! Si no les gusta, dejen su review! Y si quieren matarme, dejen su review y yo les daré mi dirección(?).. ok no, eso no. xD

Oh, por cierto... Se supone que tenía que poner las traducciones de las frases en inglés (que son muuuuchas porque amo el inglés, y según una prueba ya soy bilingüe C:), francés y alemán, pero ahora no quiero porque estoy muy nerviosa Quizá más rato las pondré...

Ah, y no sé por qué explicaré esto. Para mi Estados Unidos no es América, porque América somos toooodos los que la habitamos, de norte a sur. A pesar de que en las guerras mundiales y en sus propias guerras ese país pasó a considerarse por ese nombre (se autoconsideró, digo yo), yo prefiero decirle norteamérica LOL. Sé que es un dato tonto pero no pude evitarlo. Tampoco es que odie al país, es que no siento que ellos representen al continente entero :/

Aparte, cuál es el apellido de Alemania? Anduve buscando por todos lados y muchos dicen que no tiene, y de pronto me topé con ese apellido que recuerdo haber visto en algún fanfic... Si no, corríganme de inmediato!

* * *

"The Entertainer: a rag-time two step - Scott Joplin, utilizado en la película "El Golpe".

"Stars and Stripes Forever - USA Military March."


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II: El cruce con el pasado.

II

_"England!" Un niño rubio ceniza se acercó y le tiró la manga insistentemente._

_"¿Qué sucede?"_

_"El otro día cuando no estabas me puse a recorrer los alrededores y ¡encontré un fantástico estanque lleno de peces! Así que me hice un palito con un hilo y un ganchito al final y logré pescar uno. __It was awesome… and squishy."_

"_Oh, that's great. Now, ¿Te importaría mostrarme el lugar?"_

_"¡Oh por supuesto! C'mon!"_

_ El niño tomó su mano y lo tironeó hasta llegar a un claro rodeado de vegetación. _

_"So it seems like a good place for fishing."_

_"Yeah! Oh, por cierto… También hice un palito con hilo para ti."_

_"America, se llama caña." Le informó el mayor, con aires de profesor._

_"¿En serio? Ah bueno… ¡toma!"_

_ El mayor recibió la caña hecha por el niño y la apretujó cariñosamente entre sus manos. Su pequeño hermano estaba creciendo muy rápido, y sin que él estuviera dándose cuenta._

_"¡Ven, vamos a pescar!"_

_ América saltó hasta la orilla del estanque y se sentó en una roca. Inglaterra le siguió por detrás, un poco menos entusiasta pero con ganas de todas maneras. Se sentó detrás de su hermanito, espalda contra espalda. Sintió que sonreía, satisfecho de lo que tenía a su alrededor, y de saber que su pequeño hermanito lo estaba acompañando. _

_ La paz era tan grande que Inglaterra sintió que se quedaba dormido. Pero entonces un par de brazos lo volvieron a despertar, sacudiéndolo violentamente._

_"Hey! Hey! ¿Qué pasa?"_

_ Cuando alzó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con el pequeño América, su rostro cambio totalmente al ver a un América ya crecido, mirándolo con ojos demandantes._

_"¿Por qué me quieres quitar algo que ni siquiera es tuyo? ¿Por qué me torturas de esa forma con esos absurdamente altos impuestos?"_

_"¿Ah? ¿Yo qué?"_

_"¿Por qué no me das el derecho de participar en todas esas cosas que una vez me prometiste?"_

_"¿Qué cosas?"_

_"Dijiste que me convertiría en una nación, pero no ve nada de ello. ¡Me estás oprimiendo!"_

_"¡¿Pero de qué hablas?"_

_"Déjame pensar por mi mismo, decidir mis cosas. ¡Déjame volar!"_

_"¡America deja de decir estupideces!"_

_"¡Estas tierras son mías y de nadie más! Por eso declaro desde hoy mi independencia, y no me importa si debo luchar contigo por ella hasta la muerte."_

_"No… ¡No te vas a escapar de mi así de fácilmente!"_

_"Watch me."_

_ De pronto una bayoneta estaba apuntando hacia su rostro. Inglaterra observó horrorizado los ojos inyectados en furia de lo que había sido su colonia. _

_"No serías capaz…"_

_ Y entonces, al sonido de la bala escapando del arma mortal, el mundo se puso negro. _

II

_"Damn you bloody nightmares…"_ masculló Inglaterra en la almohada tras despertar de un salto. Miró hacia la ventana para guiarse un poco. Afuera estaba oscuro, y lo único que podía apreciar bien eran las estrellas que tintineaban en el cielo azul marino. Alzó la mano para buscar el interruptor de la luz en la mesita de la noche, y cuando pudo encenderla miró su reloj para comprobar la hora.

"Las cuatro con doce minutos…" se informó en voz alta. Había dormido tanto que ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, así que resignado se dio vuelta hasta quedar mirando al techo. Todo estaba silencioso, tanto que podía oír los propios latidos de su corazón.

Aún estaba con la ropa del día de ayer. Recordaba haberse tirado en la cama sin siquiera cuidar de desvestirse o algo, así que aprovechó ese hecho y se levantó. Quería salir a tomar un poco de aire nocturno y tranquilizarse un poco. El evento de ayer más la pesadilla lo tenía un poco inestable.

Abrió la puerta y caminó de puntillas de pasillo en pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que lo llevaría hasta el patio interno. La tenue luz de la luna menguante lo hacia ver misterioso y un poco espantoso. Inglaterra sentía que iban a saltar encima de él en cualquier momento mientras caminaba por el sendero que daba a una fuente, pero cuando llegó a ella se vio fuera de peligro y relajó los hombros, observando el reflejo de la pálida luz en el agua chorreante. Se sentó a una orilla de la hermosa fuente, observando a los tres angelitos con vasijas en sus manos, de las cuales caía el agua sin cuidado. Inglaterra tocó con el dedo índice el agua fría, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina. Ni el agua podía calmar sus nervios ni podía detener la angustia que se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Y todos esos síntomas eran agravados por el incidente de ayer. Faltaban dos semanas y ya se sentía pésimo.

Miró al agua cristalina y observó a un par de tristes ojos que lo miraban sin cesar. Carecían de la usual picardía y habían perdido un poco de vida, haciéndoles ver oscuros y rotos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca puedo ser feliz?"

Se sentía débil, cobarde. Quizá las cosas que le había dicho Estados Unidos eran verdad. Pero había sido tan duro, tan frío para decírselas que lo ponía aún más triste. En cualquier otra situación lo habría pasado por alto, pero ahora, tan cerca de esa fatídica fecha y por el hecho de que Estados Unidos andaba muy a la defensiva, lo cambiaba todo. Había sido el golpe final para su frágil estado emocional. Tampoco esperaba a que el norteamericano se disculpase, y con eso estaba seguro que también había sido el golpe final para su relación personal. Quizá se había acabado para siempre, y no volverían a hablar ni a buscarse. Ni siquiera a pelearse como dos niños.

Una fría brisa invadió el lugar. Inglaterra se arrepintió de no haberse abrigado más, pero ya era muy tarde. Trató de mantener el calor abrazándose a sí mismo, sin ganas de volver a la habitación. Luego subió las piernas a la orilla de la fuente y las abrazó. Miró al cielo, observando la belleza de las estrellas y recordando sus días como expedicionario. Se había guiado por ellas tantas veces que no podría dejar de agradecerles el haberle salvado la vida más de una vez. De pronto, una hermosa y grande estrella fugaz interrumpió sus recuerdos. Se acordó de haber escuchado hablando a Italia del norte y Japón sobre desear cada vez que veían una estrella fugaz.

"Si eso es verdad… deseo ser feliz..." dijo esperanzado.

De repente una palmadita en la espalda lo distrajo del cielo estrellado. Al darse vuelta para ver quién era, el rostro preocupado de un pasivo canadiense le sonrió cálidamente.

"Al fin saliste de la habitación, England… Estaba muy preocupado por ti."

"¿P-preocupado? ¿Por mi?"

El norteamericano afirmó con la cabeza y luego lo miró un tanto amurrado.

"Hace mucho frío como para que andes así tan desabrigado…"

"Estoy acostumbrado."

"Hmm, puede ser. Después de todo, Inglaterra es un país en donde llueve mucho y en donde está nublado la mayoría del tiempo." Dijo pensativo. "Yo también estoy acostumbrado, después de todo, estoy muy cerca del polo norte, y eso hace que mi país nieve."

Canadá caminó hasta encontrarse en frente de Inglaterra, sentándose a su lado.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" le preguntó inesperadamente.

"Porque siento que lo necesitas…"

"Pero te separé de Francia sin que tú quisieras…"

"Pero después me cuidaste tanto como él lo hizo conmigo, y nunca perdí el contacto con él. El francés siguió en mi hasta ahora…" le dijo, mirando hacia el cielo y llevándose una mano al pecho. Inglaterra no sabía si había querido decir el idioma o la nación.

"Sí… ¿pero no me guardas rencor?"

"No. ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Gracias a ti también pude conocer a Estados Unidos, que aunque es testarudo, brusco y un poco excesivo para sus cosas, me quiere y me cuida igual que a un hermano…"

"Hmm…"

"Además, también te conocí a ti… y aunque me olvides muchas veces en tu memoria, yo jamás podría olvidar esos momentos que pase junto a ti… hermano mayor."

"_C-Canada_…"

Inglaterra le dio la mirada a su antigua colonia. Le había prestado tanta atención al otro norteamericano que había olvidado a su otro hermanito pequeño. Canadá era justamente lo que él quería para Estados Unidos, y jamás se dio cuenta de que había logrado lo que quería pero con la otra joven nación.

"_Canada… I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry…"_ le dijo, su voz quebrándose al final.

Inglaterra se sentó adecuadamente y dejó caer la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando sintió una cálida sensación sobre su cuerpo. Sorprendido, alzó la cabeza, solo para descansarla sobre el hombro del canadiense. Unos brazos fuertes y tibios lo envolvían, brindándole un poco de cariño que en ese momento, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, necesitaba.

Los abrazos de Canadá eran tal y como los de su hermano del norte: apretados, firmes y muy cálidos. Inglaterra recordó la infinidad de abrazos que Estados Unidos le había dado alguna vez en el pasado, y la otra cantidad que Canadá le había brindado cuando era pequeño. Estaba seguro de que daría lo que fuera por volver al pasado, para tenerlos a los dos a su lado. Necesitaba la paz que le entregaba Estados Unidos en sus tiempos de conquista, así como la tranquilidad que Canadá le expresaba cada vez que lo veía.

"England… England, you're crying…" le dijo en un susurro, sonando preocupado.

Inglaterra se llevó una mano a la cara, en donde constató la presencia de tibias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Ya no las podía parar, así que siguió sollozando sobre el hombro del canadiense, sin importarle que este pudiera oírlo. Él empezó a acariciarle la espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

"_Shh… It's alright, alright… _Ahora cuéntame ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?" preguntó al fin.

"Es por nada…" respondió Inglaterra entre sollozos.

"No puedes estar llorando por nada. _C'mon, tell me…_ Juro que no le diré a nadie."

"No comprenderías. Si _America_ no lo comprendió, entonces tú tampoco lo harás."

"Recuerda que no soy él. Por cierto, ¿qué tiene que ver él?"

"Nada."

Inglaterra se separó de Canadá a la fuerza, empujándolo un poco para secarse las lágrimas con su manga. Canadá lo quedó mirando con las cejas enarcadas y luego sutilmente frunció el ceño.

"¿Te hizo algo mi hermano?"

"N-no."

"Si es así voy a ir inmediatamente a hablar con él, no me importa si está dormido o no."

"¡No, no! Está bien... Te diré lo que pasó."

Canadá prestó atención a sus palabras, sentándose a su lado. Inglaterra comenzó contándole primero la primera discusión que tuvieron, que fue cuando recién habían sido informados de la orquesta. Luego sobre la segunda discusión, en donde las cosas se tornaron feas. Y aunque dudó al principio, también le mencionó el hecho de que cuando la fecha de la Independencia de Estados Unidos se acercaba, él comenzaba a sentir disgustosos síntomas que lo mantenían inestable.

Cuando hubo terminado, Canadá parecía enojado.

"_America really is a retarded dude_! ¡Como pudo decirte esas cosas!" dijo exclamando, pero no alcanzando la fuerza suficiente como para escucharse fuerte.

"No lo sé, _Canada_, pero la verdad no debería importarme."

"¿Cómo que no? Te hirió y te dejó muy mal. Mañana a primera hora voy a hablar con él, no me importa si quiere escucharme o no."

"_Canada_, no lo hagas."

"¿P-por qué?"

"Porque aunque le grites al oído él no entenderá. Además, él tuvo algo de razón en sus palabras…"

"No, él fue injusto. Debió escucharte primero."

"Heh, jamás me escucharía. De hecho, jamás me ha escuchado."

"_But, England, America _se sobrepasó."

"Lo sé, pero no debo dejar que me afecte."

"_England_, eso no es bueno para ti."

"Ya no sé lo que es bueno o lo que es malo para mi, así que realmente no me importa."

"_England_…"

"Ya no te preocupes más por mi."

Inglaterra se puso de pie pero antes de poder irse, una mano lo afirmó gentilmente del brazo. Canadá estaba de pie también y al igual que su hermano del sur, era unos centímetros más alto que Inglaterra.

"_England_, tienes que arreglarlo…"

"No, no hay manera."

"Sí, si la hay. Yo te ayudaré."

"No."

Canadá soltó su brazo y lo miró tristemente.

"No me importa si no quieres, hablaré con él mañana."

"Hazlo. Que te vaya bien."

Inglaterra empezó a caminar.

"_England_, te estoy ayudando."

"Mira, _Canada_." Dijo, volviendo a darle la cara. "Sé que me estás tratando de ayudar, y lo agradezco demasiado. De verdad. Pero conozco también a _America_, y sé lo que pasará cuando le cuentes mi lado de la historia. No harás ningún progreso, no importa cuanto te esfuerces. Ojalá pudiera tener una relación como la tuya con _France_, pero no es el caso. Estoy seguro de que la relación entre _America_ y yo está disuelta para siempre."

Y con eso Inglaterra hizo su retirada, dejando a un apenado canadiense de pie junto a la fuente.

II

"_Mon cher Canada?_ ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?"

"Oh… disculpa por despertarte France…"

El canadiense se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó hasta el mentón, recuperando el calor que hace unos momentos había perdido.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó un preocupado francés, apoyándose sobre un codo y encarándolo desde su cama.

"Nada, France… Gracias por preocuparte."

Y con esto Canadá se dio vuelta hacia la pared y trató de quedarse dormido. Francia, al verse ignorado, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la de su ex colonia, arrodillándose en el costado. Alzó una mano y con ella empezó a mover al canadiense para hacerlo despertar.

"Eh, _mon cher_. No eres bueno para esconder cosas, ¿sabías?"

"Te diré mañana… ahora tengo sueño…"

"No, yo quiero saber ahora." Dijo, sacudiéndolo escandalosamente.

"Fraaaaance!" gimió como un niño pequeño, tapándose la cara. Pero sabía que Francia no cedería.

Canadá se dio vuelta, un poco molesto, y lo miró con ojos achinados por el sueño. Francia le despejó la cara de un mechón alocado y luego sonrió en la oscuridad. Su _Canada_ estaba tan grande, y tan hermoso…

"Fui a hablar con _England_…"

"¿Qué? Pero... ¿tan tarde?"

"Estaba despierto. Me lo encontré en el jardín interior."

"¿Por qué fuiste para allá a esta hora?"

"No sé. Una corazonada. Me desperté sin razón y no pude seguir durmiendo, así que me fui al jardín y lo encontré sentado al lado de una fuente. Estaba muy triste, ¿sabes?" le contó, perdiendo el sueño. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a las sábanas. Francia se sentó en frente de él.

"Ese _Angleterre_… Apuesto a que era un problema con el americano…"

"Pues sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Oh, es que siempre se pone así cuando se le viene el 4 de julio encima…"

"Bueno, sí, eso me dijo. Pero también me contó que tuvieron una discusión, y parece que mi hermano exageró demasiado."

"Eso es nuevo."

"También me dijo que deseaba tener una relación como la nuestra."

"Y… ¿Cómo es exactamente nuestra relación?"

Canadá miró al techo pensativamente, rascándose la barbilla.

"No sé. ¿Cómo la defines tú?"

"Nos llevamos bien, ¿No?" dijo Francia, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

"Y también nos respetamos, y podemos entablar una conversación sin problemas… Aparte, ya solucionamos el problema ese con el pasado. _England_ no puede superar el suyo y _America_, bueno… Es _America_. Pero sé que lo ha intentado…"

"_Angleterre_ nunca va a reconocer sus errores, _mon cher_."

"Así parece… Lo que no quiero es que crea que está solo. Me causa mucha lástima verlo así…"

"Nah, está acostumbrado."

"Pero ahora se ve… diferente."

"Ya se le pasará, es que es un viejo mañoso."

"Tú también eres viejo, _France_. Y a veces te pones mañoso también…" le dijo con una sonrisa disimulada.

"Ehh? Eso es mentira!"

"¡Cómo que no! ¡Mira, acabas de enojarte!" medio exclamó Canadá, apuntándole con el dedo índice y sonriendo.

"_Non_, no es así. A-además yo me porto bien."

"Ahá…"

"Sí. De hecho, ¿alguna vez me has visto de mal humor?"

"Pues no. En realidad nunca te he visto enfadado, o al menos cuando estoy presente."

"¿Ves?"

"Pero eso no significa que te portes bien" le dijo divertido.

Francia rodó los ojos.

"Si supieras las cosas que he dejado de hacer, _mon cher_…" murmuró, sonriendo lastimeramente. Canadá lo miró confuso.

"_France_?"

"¿Si, _mon cher_?"

"¿Podemos… dormirnos ya?"

"O-oh. Sí. _Pardon_…"

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas, France. Bonne nuit."_

"_Bonne nuit, mon cher Canada."_

Francia se levantó y antes de devolverse a su cama se acercó al canadiense y le dio un beso en la frente. Canadá pestañeó repetidas veces, sintiendo un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

"Tú… tú solías hacer eso cuando yo era muy pequeño…"

Francia le sonrió dulcemente.

"Es que no pude evitarlo… Es como si el tiempo se hubiera retrocedido por unos segundos… _Bonne nuit._"

"_France, je…_" musitó Canadá, tocándose la frente. Pero el francés ya se había puesto a soñar apenas tocó la almohada.

II

"_America_!"

Desde el baño el norteamericano asomó la cabeza. Su hermano lo llamaba a gritos, aunque no lo pareciera.

"_Hey, s'up dude_!"

"Demando saber qué ocurrió ayer…"

"Nada. Aparte de tocar ese fantástico tema." Interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa.

"…entre tú y _England_." Agregó Canadá rápidamente, antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo una vez más.

"_A-ah… that old geezer…_"

Un inconfortable silencio cayó sobre ellos.

"_So_? ¿No me vas a decir?"

"_Y'know, I really, really, really don't want to talk about it_…"

"_America, England_ estaba muy mal…"

"_I don't care_…"

"_America_!"

"Es en serio. Y no me importa porque a él tampoco le importa."

"Le importa más de lo que tú piensas." Defendió.

"Imposible. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ya lo habría demostrado. Porque ayer, en vez de haber discutido, podríamos haber hablado."

"_England_ quiere enmendar los errores del pasado." Dijo. No sabía si era cierto, pero podría ayudarle a conseguir algo.

"Nah, no creo. Ya lo habría hecho hace rato, con todas esas oportunidades que le di. Oh mira, es hora de desayunar. _See ya_!"

"_America_." Llamó una vez más, cuando el norteamericano ya se había adelantado.

Sorprendentemente, Estados Unidos se detuvo para escuchar a su hermano.

"Tal vez… necesite otra oportunidad."

Estados Unidos no respondió nada. Se quedó unos segundos de pie, como procesando la información, y entonces se alejó a pasos agigantados. Canadá sabía que no se sentaría a su lado, y que no lo estaría molestando por el resto del día.

Caminó lentamente hacia el comedor, cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Inglaterra estaba abierta. La curiosidad se lo devoró y entonces sigilosamente echó un vistazo por entremedio. No se asombró al encontrarla vacía, pero sí del hecho de que el estuche del Clarinete no estaba. Después de todo, ayer se veía como que lo odiaba mucho.

_Ahh… Ojalá que se ponga mejor…_

Cerró la puerta delicadamente y entonces se fue al comedor a desayunar.

II

El cielo se había empezado a nublar, transformando el bello y brillante jardín de Austria en una imagen grisácea, como una fotografía del pasado. Inglaterra observaba desde la ventana de la sala de prácticas cómo los pajarillos se iban a refugiar a sus respectivos nidos, anunciando el aguacero que se aproximaba cargado en esas nubes gordas y oscuras. Tenía la ventana abierta, y le llegaba el tibio y húmedo aire de la mañana, refrescándolo. No había dormido después de haberse despertado a las cuatro de la mañana, en vez de eso se quedó despierto escribiendo en su notebook (que afortunadamente había traído), desahogándose a través de las teclas del portátil. Se sintió infantil al recordarlo y enrojeció un poco, a pesar de que se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación, claro que advertido de la presencia de sus amigos mágicos.

"_Minty_?"

"_Yes, England_?"

"_Do I look like… a cranky old man_?"

"_Why are you asking me such a thing_?"

Se alejó de la ventana con un suspiro y se recostó sobre uno de los sillones. El conejito volador verde se sentó sobre su hombro, acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla. En cada una de sus manos había una hadita reconfortándolo con pequeñas palmaditas.

"_Mister England, you need to cheer up! I'm worried about your emotional state right now_…"

Inglaterra miró a la hadita de azul, que se encontraba en su mano derecha y trató de sonreírle.

"_Don't worry…_ Ya se me pasará."

"_You haven't eaten since yesterday in the morning_…" le reprendió la hadita dorada, en su otra mano.

"No necesito comer."

"_Yes, you need. You'll get sick_…"

"Nah. Estaré bien."

"_Don't be so stubborn_!"

"No me digas lo que tengo o lo que no debo hacer." respondió monótonamente. El conejito y las hadas lo dejaron de acariciar.

"Deseo… estar solo."

Al escuchar la petición de Inglaterra, las criaturas mágicas se levantaron y salieron volando lentamente por la ventana. Inglaterra sintió el haberles echado, pero no quería desquitarse con sus pobres e inocentes amigos. En el estado emocional en el que se encontraba ahora era capaz de decir cosas sin medida ni cautela. Así que era mejor, y más fácil, quedarse solo.

Alzó el brazo para tomar el estuche del Clarinete que había dejado en la mesita de centro. Con sigilo lo abrió y descubrió al lustroso instrumento. Su complejidad le asombraba; con tan solo presionar una llave, tres se movían y lograban una nota. Jamás descubriría su técnica, no importaba cuanto lo observase, así que decidió transformarlo en un enigma y dejarlo como algo mágico y misterioso.

Tomó el cuerpo del Clarinete y empezó a encajarlo con sus respectivas partes. Colocó la boquilla al final, y entonces la lengüeta. Armado parecía aún más majestuoso y elegante, dándole énfasis a la personalidad del propio instrumento. Colocó sus dedos en posición y empezó a tocar notas sueltas, testeando la nota Mi grave y Do.

Luego, agarrando un poco más de confianza, empezó a tocar de oído melodías que se habían quedado en su mente a través de los años. Desde las que le cantaba el francés cuando era pequeño, hasta las más actuales y populares de las últimas décadas. Incluso las que entonaba cada vez que se embarcaba hacia el mar abierto.

La sensación cálida se empezó a hacer presente. Realmente le ponía feliz el escuchar el sonido del Clarinete. Sin embargo, el sonido que producía era duro y frío, sin presencia de emociones. Aunque él no se percataba de ello, la profesora que ahora estaba de pie en la entrada sí lo notaba.

Cuando sintió que lo observaban dejó de tocar de inmediato, alejándose lo más que pudo el instrumento de su boca. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de su joven profesora.

"Señor Arthur, ¿qué le pasa?"

Inglaterra odiaba que su cara diese a notar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Nada, nada. Uhh… _How are you_?" preguntó de la nada, tratando de desviar el tema.

"_I'm fine, thank you." _le respondió en su idioma tímidamente.

Inglaterra no dijo nada más y se limitó a enfocar la mirada en el instrumento entre sus manos.

"Si no se siente bien podemos dejar la clase para mañana, para que pueda descansar."

"Lo que menos necesito es descanso." Respondió tratando de ser amable, pero fallando de todas formas. Marcela se percató de ello.

"Oh… Entonces empecemos la clase." Dijo, yendo directo al grano.

La joven profesora se dirigió al sillón, en donde depositó su mochila azul, sacando unas partituras en el proceso. Se las entregó a Inglaterra para que las analizara un momento.

"Tenemos que revisar "Stars and Stripes Forever". El señor Roderich me comentó que estuvo muy desconcentrado. Además, quedan dos semanas para presentarla y debe salir perfecta."

Inglaterra trató de guardar su incomodidad ante el tema musical norteamericano. Es más, maldijo mentalmente el hecho de que tuviera que tocarla, y más encima para las fiestas patrias de Estados Unidos.

La profesora colocó el atril enfrente de ambos e Inglaterra puso las partituras en este.

"Bien, quiero que lo toque a este tempo. Un, dos, tres, y…"

Inglaterra comenzó a leer la partitura. Desastrosa, insoportable, odiosa, escandalosa… Este tema era la viva imagen de Estados Unidos.

"Señor Arthur, deténgase por favor."

Inglaterra dejó de tocar y miró a su profesora. Ella se veía incómoda, pero no parecía no querer demostrárselo.

"Está muy tenso… Necesita relajarse. Y también necesita respetar la dinámica de la partitura."

"Sí, sí… _I'm sorry_."

"Empecemos de nuevo. Un, dos, tres, y…"

A pesar de que trató de enfocarse en la partitura, los pensamientos no dejaban de invadir su cabeza, quitándole el espacio a la tranquilidad que debía generarse. No podía dejar de pensar en la actitud del norteamericano debido al tema musical, cada nota recordándole que el 4 de Julio estaba cerca y traía consigo el recuerdo de la mayor de sus pérdidas. _America_ lo era todo para él, y pensaba que lo mismo sucedía con el norteamericano. Pero el sentimiento no fue recíproco, y se quedó solo. Y entonces su imperio fue decayendo… y su persona desvaneciéndose.

Deseaba regresar el tiempo y vivir nuevamente esas épocas. Quería sentir la gloria del poder en sus manos, el hecho de poseer la mayor parte del mundo. Pero ahora todo se restaba a la pequeña isla en el Océano Atlántico, dejándole con nada más que sus propias tierras.

Ahh… ¿Por qué había empezado a pensar en eso en primer lugar? Ah sí… por ese norteamericano y su _fucking Independence_.

"Umm… ¿señor Arthur?"

Odiaba todo esto. Odiaba que sus pensamientos giraran alrededor del desagradecido de Estados Unidos. Lo ponían tan inestable que parecía llegar a tener complejo de personalidad.

"¿Señor Arthur?"

¿Por qué tenían que haber discutido? ¿Cuál sería la gran idea?

"Umm… Disculpe."

Inglaterra sintió la tímida voz de su profesora y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de tocar y de que quizá la había ignorado.

"Anda muy distraído, señor Arthur…"

"De verdad lo siento…"

"Si quiere… Umm… podemos conversar un rato, digo, para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco. Está muy tenso."

"No sé…"

"Si no quiere, no importa. Pero yo creo que sería bueno dejar el ensayo hasta aquí y así usted pueda ir a descansar… ¿Le parece?"

"No. Quiero seguir tocando." Dijo testarudamente. La joven profesora soltó un suspiro.

"Es que no llegaremos a ningún lado si usted está así…"

"No me pasa nada. ¿Podemos continuar?"

No, no iba a ceder. Quería seguir tocando, no quería tener tiempo libre para pensar en otras cosas. Y lo más importante, no quería encontrarse con nadie; quería sobrellevar sus problemas solo.

Marcela suspiró nuevamente. Inglaterra notó algo extraño en ella: sus ojos se notaban cristalinos y su mirada se había entristecido.

"Uhh… ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó. Quizá su actitud estaba afectándole o algo así…

"Sí. Es solo… Es solo que usted me recuerda a alguien…"

Inglaterra pestañeó un par de veces. Y por alguna razón, sintió curiosidad. Tal vez si la escuchaba un rato se olvidaría (aunque pasajeramente) de _America_.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por… por su actitud."

Y entonces ella sonrió.

"Él tenía una personalidad bastante especial que no todos podían soportar. De hecho, casi todos los que trataban de hacerse amigos de él terminaban fallando, o frustrándose. Odiaba que le preguntaran qué le pasaba, a pesar de que su cara revelase que en verdad estaba mal y siempre respondía que no le pasaba nada, y terminaba ignorándolos a todos. Tenía como un complejo de personalidad que nadie lograba comprender ni soportar… pero yo decidí acercarme a él y aprendí a soportarlo, haciéndome su mejor amiga en el mundo entero."

"¿Todavía son amigos?"

Marcela tomó una bocanada de aire y miró hacia la ventana.

"… No. Decidió olvidarse de mí y me abandonó, si es que pudiera decir. Al final resultó en que no satisfacía sus necesidades. Él me desechó por alguien mucho más interesante y más bonita que yo… Le complací en todo lo que quería, le di todo mi amor y mi confianza, e incluso tuve que soportar el hecho de que a veces me quería, y otras me quería ver lejos. Me hizo mucho daño pero lo ignoré, y al centrarme tanto en él me quedé completamente sola. Ya no tengo amigos." dijo, al final en un hilillo de voz que hizo que el corazón de Inglaterra se estremeciera un poco. La chica resultaba estar en la misma posición de él, en la parte de quedarse solo y no tener amigos. "Pero creo que es mejor así. No quisiera volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez…"

Inglaterra se asombró al verla sonreír al final.

"¿Hace… hace cuánto pasó eso?" preguntó interesado.

"Hace como un mes, creo. Fue cuando me avisaron que vendría a Austria a enseñarle Clarinete a usted. A pesar de la buena noticia, me afectó demasiado que hiciera eso… Hasta hoy me duele. Pero como dicen, pasado pisado."

_Pasado… pisado..._

"Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la vida de ermitaño…" dijo riendo al final.

"No trates de hacerlo… La verdad es que no sirve de nada." Le dijo, tomando como experiencia el "espléndido aislamiento" que se tomó. Se había quedado sin aliados, y eso era una gran desventaja. Suponía que funcionaba igual para una persona, después de todo, siempre se necesita a alguien para hacerte compañía y darte apoyo.

"No sé… Prefiero eso a intentar hacer nuevos amigos. Es más fácil."

"Pero eres joven, y aún te queda mucho por delante."

"¿Pero y si me vuelvo a encontrar con otra persona como él?"

"Esas cosas solo ocurren una vez en la vida… Tal vez conozcas a otro tipo de persona, otra que pueda comprenderte mejor… y apoyarte, y darte ánimos, y cariño…"

Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que estaba demostrándole lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, eran dos situaciones completamente diferentes: ella era una humana, y su esperanza de vida no iban más allá de los noventa años, y él era un país con más de mil años de vida y con todo el tiempo del mundo (a menos claro que se produjera la tercera guerra mundial y a las naciones se les ocurriera invadir y conquistar tierras ya conquistadas).

"Umm… Supongo que tiene razón. Gracias por escucharme, señor Arthur."

Inglaterra ladeó la cabeza, y entonces le regaló una tímida sonrisa, una muy pequeña.

"No hay problema…"

"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por usted también."

"Oh, no. De mi no te preocupes, en serio."

Marcela no quedó del todo convencida, lo notaba en la manera en que lo miraba. Un largo silencio se apoderó del momento, el que fue utilizado para meditar.

"C-creo que ya me siento con el ánimo como para seguir practicando…" dijo Inglaterra. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí mismo para no pensar en Estados Unidos.

"Okay." Respondió ella de inmediato, sonriendo tímidamente. "¿Listo?"

"Sí."

"Un, dos, tres, y…"

II

"Muy bien, el ensayo de hoy estuvo excelente. Sin embargo, espero que mañana sea mucho mejor que el de hoy, así que estudien y vean los detalles junto a sus profesores. Pueden retirarse e ir a almorzar."

Las naciones comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos y a ordenar partituras.

"Ve~ Y pensar que íbamos a salir hoy día…" le comentó Italia a Japón y Alemania.

"Más vale prevenir que curar, _Itaria-kun_…"

"_Japan_ tiene razón. Así que supongo que nos quedaremos en absoluta tranquilidad dentro de nuestras habitaciones."

"No, que aburrido. Hagamos algo, inventemos un juego. ¡Algo!" exclamó alzando los brazos al cielo.

"No."

"¿Y si nos conseguimos un paraguas y salimos igual?"

"No, nos quedamos aquí."

"¡Pero Alemania! ¡Salgamos, salgamos, salgamos, salgamos!"

La paciencia de Alemania se estaba agotando, y antes de que pudiera estallar Japón se interpuso.

"Y-yo tengo un paraguas,_ Itaria-kun_."

"¡Sí! Además, aún no ha empezado a llover, y lo más probable es que lo haga de noche. Así que.. ¿Almorzamos y nos vamos?"

"_Hai. Doitsu-san_, ¿quiere ir con nosotros?"

Alemania los observó un rato, alternando de Italia a Japón. Y entonces con un estrangulado suspiro y masajeándose entremedio de los ojos asintió.

"Qué más da… iré con ustedes. Además debo evitar que Italia cometa alguna locura…"

"¡Hey, no seas hablador Alemania!"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡N-nada!"

Alemania, Italia y Japón se empezaron a retirar del anfiteatro, los primeros discutiendo y el tercero observando un poco incómodo.

En la esquina derecha del escenario (si se veía de frente), Rusia aún no guardaba el cello así que seguía tocando, sonriendo en cada movimiento que hacía.

"Nunca pensé que tocar el cello me traería tanta felicidad…" dijo al aire. Sin embargo, China lo escuchó y también hizo su comentario.

"Hmm… Tocar violín se ha convertido en algo muy especial para mi también,_ aru_."

"U-hu! Qué bueno…"

Guardaron silencio un momento, Rusia empezando a guardar su cello y China acomodándose el estuche en su espalda.

"E-emm… ¿Rusia?"

"_Da_? ¿Qué deseas?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"M-me preguntaba si… si vas a hacer algo por la tarde…"

"¿Quieres decir si acaso estaré ocupado? Hmm… no. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, emm… Quieres… ¿Quieres ir a pasear un rato por la ciudad?"

Rusia sonrió contento y entonces asintió una vez.

"Vamos a almorzar." Le dijo a China, tomando su cello empezando a caminar.

"¡Espérame,_ aru_! ¡Recuerda que tienes las piernas mucho más largas que yo!"

Canadá se encontraba guardando su trompeta tranquilamente. Se había acostumbrado al hecho de tener que tocar fuerte, viéndole el lado positivo. ¡Ahora todos sabían quién era el trompetista! Ya no lo confundían por Estados Unidos y ya empezaban a llamarle por su nombre. Ya ni siquiera se preguntaban quién era.

Se sonrió orgulloso mientras cerraba el cierre del estuche.

"_Canada, mon cher…_"

"¿Sí, _France_? ¿Qué pasa?" respondió sin darse vuelta.

"Es _Angleterre, Canada_… No se ve muy bien y me empieza a preocupar."

Canadá echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba el británico. Estaba solo, terminando de guardar su instrumento, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Canadá siguió observando hasta que Inglaterra se dio vuelta, descubriendo su cara. Se veía pálido y ojeroso, rasgos que Canadá no pudo observar anoche por la oscuridad.

"Está… está como cansado." Susurró concernido.

"Más como enfermo, _mon cher_…" agregó Francia. "Y me intranquiliza verlo así."

"Debe ser por el hecho de que nos estamos acercando al 4 de Julio…"

"Sí, pero… todavía faltan dos semanas. Angleterre solo se pone así cuando queda una…"

Canadá volvió a observarlo. Ahora había tomado el estuche y se disponía a salir del anfiteatro, pero se quedó observando a algo o alguien a lo lejos. Canadá siguió su mirada y entonces se encontró con su hermano, el que distraídamente ordenaba sus pertenencias.

"_America…_" dijo entre dientes.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Francia, al no escucharle muy bien.

"N-nada… Iré a hablar con _England_. Me parece que no ha estado comiendo, y lo más probable es que no vaya a almorzar por eso."

"Voy contigo. Así por lo menos podremos obligarlo si es que no quiere."

Canadá asintió y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaba Inglaterra, justo antes de que pudiera dejar el anfiteatro.

"_England_, espera."

Inglaterra se detuvo y espero a que se acercaran a él.

"No necesito tu ayuda así que-"

"No has estado comiendo." Dijo el francés, interrumpiéndolo. Inglaterra lo miró con furia, pero se quedó callado.

"_England_, deberías hacerlo. No es bueno para ti…"

"Soy una nación, no moriré de hambre."

"Pero empezarás a sentirte mal de todas formas."

"No necesito comer."

"Sí, si necesitas hacerlo. Si no lo haces causas daño a tu gente, y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?" contradijo su enemigo.

"A ellos no les pasa nada. Que yo pase hambre no significa mucho para ellos. Que ellos pasen hambre significa mucho para mi."

"Pero-"

"Nada de "peros." No voy a ir a almorzar. No tengo hambre y no me obligarán a hacerlo."

"¿Ah no?" dijo un caprichoso francés, sobándose las manos con gusto.

"No, y punt-hey! _Hey! What the hell are you doing_?"

Francia lo afirmó de ambos brazos y empezó a arrastrarlo contra su propia voluntad. Canadá no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero si ayudaba a llevarlo al comedor, entonces no había problema.

"¡Suéltame, _bloody frog_!"

Iban pasado el pasillo cuando Inglaterra, en un intento desesperado, se empezó a soltar a golpes del agarre de Francia.

"¡Hey, eso me está doliendo!"

"¡Eso te pasa por querer obligarme a hacer algo!"

"¡Argh! ¡Eres igual a un mocoso malcriado!" dijo entre forcejeos.

Y entonces en un descuido Inglaterra se le soltó de las manos y en cuanto el británico se vio libre empezó a escaparse, caminando rápidamente.

"¿Hacia dónde crees que vas?" le gritó un exaltado francés, agarrándolo de un hombro. Canadá lo seguía por detrás.

"¡Hacia donde no te incumbe! ¡Ahora déjenme solo!" dijo, sacudiendo bruscamente su hombro para liberarse del francés.

Inglaterra empezó a correr, perdiéndose de la vista de Canadá y Francia quienes lo observaron entrar por una puerta.

"Oh, _Angleterre_… ojalá fueras menos terco." dijo Francia en un suspiro. Canadá dejó caer los hombros en signo de derrota.

"_France,_ tengo la sensación de que va a salir de la casa… Mejor vayámoslo a buscar."

"Pero primero consigámonos un paraguas. Presiento que se pondrá a llover en cualquier momento. Además aprovechemos de buscarlo aquí primero. Nunca se sabe…"

Canadá asintió con la cabeza y entonces partieron a hablar con Austria para que les facilitara un paraguas.

"Ojalá no le pase nada…"

"No le pasará nada. No es tan infantil como para hacerse daño…"

"Dejar de comer es hacerse daño."

"Es un desorden no más. De seguro sigue tomando té y si pudiera se cocinaría esos horribles _scones."_

"Igual no me gusta que lo haga…"

Canadá dejó caer la cabeza. Francia no soportaba verlo tan apenado, así que en un intento por subirle el ánimo lo rodeó con un brazo y lo apretujó cariñosamente. Canadá se sorprendió y enrojeció ligeramente.

"Ya se le pasará. Después de todo, es _Angleterre_ de quien estamos hablando…"

II

"_Phew_…"

Estados Unidos respiró profundo y aclaró su garganta. La flauta en sus manos relucía más que nunca, y la partitura en frente eran las notas más bellas del mundo. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo parecían un rebaño de ovejas negras, todas juntitas para darse calor y la lluvia que amenazaba con caer en torrente era las lágrimas de los hermosos ángeles del cielo, que luego darían vida a la vegetación de la tierra.

_…Oh god… ¿A quién engaño?_

La flauta en sus manos era una vara de metal bañada en plata, la partitura era un enredo de jeroglíficos ininteligibles. Las nubes negras no eran más que nubes llenas de electricidad y de lluvia odiosa que iba a mojar y a estropear todo a su paso.

Realmente no andaba de humor.

"Todo por ese _brit_ y su estúpida personalidad…" murmuró, presionando algunas llaves en la flauta. Pero entonces retractó lo dicho y se mordió la lengua. ¿Era él el culpable de su humor?

Tal vez había sido un poco duro y había tirado toda la carne a la parrilla. No pensó antes de actuar y no midió las consecuencias. La verdad es que le importaba que Inglaterra estuviese enfadado (si es que estaba enfadado con él), y también le importaba su salud. ¿Qué acaso nunca se fijaba en esas cosas? ¿Acaso nunca notaba cuando su ex guardián se sentía mal?

Pero también le dolía el hecho de que él mismo hubiese tratado de arreglar las cosas e Inglaterra solo lo ignoró. ¿Por qué? Por su orgullo. Si realmente te importa alguien debes dejar de lado tu orgullo y entregarte.

Así que Estados Unidos asumió que no le importaba a Inglaterra solo porque no pudo dejar su orgullo de lado.

¿Pero y si ahora él quería intentarlo? ¿Cedería y le daría una nueva oportunidad? Tal vez Canadá tenga razón…

O tal vez estaba solo mintiéndole.

"_Aww… this is so hard_…"

Estados Unidos se tiró sobre la cama, dejando la flauta a un lado. Desde su perspectiva podía observar el cielo por la ventana. Sí, parece que se iba a poner a llover en cualquier momento.

"Por qué _England_ tiene que ser tan complicado…"

Se colocó una almohada en la cara, oscureciendo su visión. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Su cumpleaños se venía acercando rápidamente, y eso lo alegró un poco. Era hora de celebrar su valor y su gran triunfo sobre…

_Sobre Inglaterra…_

"Hahaha, después de todo, yo fui e más fuerte. _England_ es una debilucha nación, hahaha… haha… Ahh…"

Decidió ponerse a escuchar algo de música. Quizá eso lo animaría un poco. Se sacó la almohada de la cara y alzó la mano hasta la mesita de noche, palpando hasta encontrar su iPod Touch con sus audífonos blancos. Cuando se los puso se volvió a acostar, apretando _play_.

De repente, al tiempo en que la música empezó a reproducirse, la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza.

Estados Unidos escuchó la introducción de piano, al que luego se le agregó la batería y la guitarra acústica.

..._I'm not the perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do…_

"_Oh god_…"

A pesar de que no iba al momento, no quiso cambiarla. Y en vez de eso se puso a cantar con todo su corazón puesto sobre la letra.

_… but I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go…_

"_That I just want you to know, I found the reason for me… To change who I used to be…"_

Estados Unidos seguía, ahora sentándose en la cama y observando la lluvia caer. La música retumbaba en sus oídos, y eso lo animaba a pesar de la letra de la canción.

No era como si él la estuviese dedicando sino que al revés. Él lo sentía al revés.

"_A reason to start over new… And the reason is you_."

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, apoyando sus brazos sobre el marco y disfrutando de las pocas gotas que alcanzaban su rostro.

La lluvia traía recuerdos intensos que prefería mantener sellados en el más profundo lugar de su mente. Deseaba disfrutarla con todas sus ganas, sentir la libertad al tocarla y al empaparse. Deseaba salir a correr bajo ella. Pero sabía que en algún momento la lluvia se transformaría en algo molestoso, en una pesadilla. Amaba la lluvia, pero le tenía respeto. Después de todo, bajo la lluvia es cuando ocurren cosas importantes, tanto desastrosas como esperanzadoras, y él fue testigo y víctima de eso.

Antes de poder cantar la estrofa final, en un pequeño descuido uno de los auriculares se soltó y cayó, pero no le prestó mayor importancia.

"I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do… And the reason is you."

Y entonces fue cuando se percató de que alguien más había cantado junto a él, y quizá había estado cantando con él todo este rato. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana y al mirar al piso, se encontró con unos claros ojos verdes medio cubiertos por una mojada chasquilla rubia.

* * *

_Cliffhanger for you, dears!_

Author's note:

Muchas, muchas gracias por la atención que le prestaron a mi humilde fanfic! :,D No podré dejar de agradecerles, y si pudiera (y tuviera la memoria, porque soy sumamente olvidadiza -w-) escribiría todos sus nombres aquí! A todos les mando un gran abrazote de Kumajirou!

Por cierto, no sabía que existían personas que apoyaban EnglandxCanada... yo no sabía que era una xD. Obviamente, aquí no va a haber eso, jeje. Solo amor fraterno :D

Ah y creo que ya me decidí y sip, habrá parejas... Ojalá no moleste eso :3

Disculpen si estuvo un poco más corto que el otro capítulo, pero aquí está. :) Trataré de subir regularmente. Es complicado eso sí, porque siempre me salen cosas que hacer en la semana

Por cierto, no sé por qué siento que esté capítulo me salió mal -.- Ah bueno, uno nunca está convencido de lo que hace... Soy demasiado autocrítica en ese sentido, hohoho

Bueno, si desean dejen una review! Y otra vez, muchas gracias por todo! *bows*

(ah, y las traducciones...? Amm... pronto, pronto xD)

-.-.-.-

Hoobastank - The Reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III: Una complicada promesa.

II

¿Por qué había venido en primer lugar hasta allí? ¿Por qué de todos los lugares que había en el inmenso jardín tenía que ser ese?

_Esto no significa nada, nada de nada… Fue pura mala racha._

Orbes verdes luchaban contra orbes celestes. Y ninguno parecía querer perder la batalla. Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se observaban mudos; los dos se negaban a hablarle al otro ahora.

La lluvia caía sin cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Inglaterra, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y el cabello de Estados Unidos se estaba empezando a mojar, perdiendo su forma común. De pronto, el ceño del norteamericano se frunció e Inglaterra se levantó de inmediato al percatarse de ello.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Estados Unidos, sin ninguna alteración en su voz. Inglaterra no reaccionó y solo se alejó un paso. Denotaba una expresión altanera, tratando de no demostrar lo que realmente sentía: confusión, desesperación, angustia e ira. Estados Unidos no se daría cuenta debido a que no prestaba atención a esas cosas, así que se suponía que no se le haría difícil simular.

"Hey, te pregunté qué haces aquí." Repitió el norteamericano, asomándose más por la ventana. "¿Y por qué te sabías la letra de la canción? Es norteamericana." añadió al final, con curiosidad.

"Nunca dije que no me gustara la música yankee." Respondió simplemente.

"Hmm… _you're a weird guy_. _Anyways_, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"No es de tu importancia."

"_Aww, c'mon_! Tú sabes que mi pieza está al lado de la tuya, ¿cómo no saber que la ventana contigua a la tuya pertenecía aquí también?"

"No sabía, fue pura coincidencia."

Inglaterra cruzó sus brazos, tratando de encontrar algo de calor. La lluvia ya lo tenía todo empapado, y su temperatura corporal empezaba a disminuir gradualmente.

"¿Y qué haces allí parado en medio de la lluvia como idiota?"

"¿Por qué mejor no te callas y te entras ya de una vez?"

"_Whatever dude..."_

Sin embargo Estados Unidos no se entró y se quedó observándolo, apoyando el codo sobre el marco de la ventana y sosteniendo la cabeza en su mano. Su mirada era neutral, y eso incomodaba a Inglaterra de muchas formas que no quería nombrar, pero no dejó de mantener su inexpresiva fachada hacia el norteamericano.

Luego notó que el cabello de su ex protegido estaba todo mojado, lo que le recordó a cuando la pequeña colonia se le escapaba los días de lluvia y tenía que salir tras él, para entonces encontrarlo todo empapado jugando en el barro. Naturalmente al día siguiente amanecía resfriado y no importaba cuantas veces pasara, el pequeño norteamericano no aprendía la lección.

"_America_, entra la cabeza y deja de mojarte. Te vas a resfriar." Dijo repentinamente. Estados Unidos adoptó una expresión que era una mezcla entre confusión y sorpresa.

"H-hey, ya estoy bastante grande como para que me andes regañando así…"

Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza un poco y entonces volvió a la "normalidad".

"No, todavía te falta mucho por madurar… Todavía eres demasiado infantil."

"Mentira. Ya puedo encargarme de muchas cosas solo y no necesito la ayuda de nadie." se defendió, apoyando ambas manos en el marco de la ventana.

"Eso no significa ser maduro, eso es pura palabrería."

"¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que ya crecí?"

Estados Unidos se puso firme en contra de Inglaterra.

"Porque no me lo demuestras."

"¡Sí te lo demuestro! ¡Llevo más de doscientos años valiéndomelas por mí mismo y he logrado cosas buenas y sin la ayuda de nadie! También fui capaz de resolver cosas y tomar decisiones importantes que cambiarían a medio mundo."

"No hiciste las mejores decisiones que digamos." Le contradijo Inglaterra.

"¿Por qué nunca aceptas lo que yo digo? Todo me lo rechazas y dices que es tonto o que no servirá de nada."

Inglaterra no quiso responder. Soltó los brazos y apretó los puños con fuerza, luchando contra sus emociones.

"¿Te das cuenta? Ya ni siquiera tienes palabras para seguir en mi contra. Es como si anduvieras buscándome para pelear contigo…"

"Nada de eso, no tenía idea de que esa ventana pertenecía a tu habitación. Tampoco te ando buscando."

"A-há."

"Es en serio. Después de todo, no necesito que sigas insultándome."

"¿Insultándote? De qué hablas, ¡tú me insultas a mi todo el rato!"

"No confundas insultos con reprimendas"

"Las reprimendas para mi son un insulto, y sobretodo viniendo de ti."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó enfadado, arrepintiéndose cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Porque ya no eres mi hermano mayor, _England_! ¡Acéptalo de una maldita vez!" le gritó Estados Unidos. Se notaba la furia en el tono de voz que había adaptado. Pero entonces la ira se desvaneció y Estados Unidos se llevó la mano a la boca, arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir.

Inglaterra dio otro paso atrás, estupefacto. Sus manos tiritaban y no era precisamente por el frío. Estados Unidos seguía restregándole en la cara su independencia, recordándole todo el tiempo que ya no era su pequeño hermanito, y que no quería su ayuda ni compañía, que en realidad no lo necesitaba.

"_Shit, shit, shit_!" maldijo el norteamericano todavía con la mano sobre la boca.

Inglaterra se alejó otro paso y entonces se giró rápidamente para correr y perderse en el enorme jardín interior.

"_England! Wait_!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Inglaterra lo había escuchado tan distante que lo ignoró, y siguió corriendo bajo la lluvia, tan rápido como podía. Corría sin rumbo, tratando de olvidarse de las palabras del norteamericano, así que no tardó en salir del jardín para perderse en la ciudad austriaca. Debido a las nubes grisáceas que cubrían el cielo todo se veía mucho más apagado, y a eso se le sumaba que había oscurecido más temprano por ello.

Llegó hasta una plaza y entonces se tumbó en una banca que iluminaba un farol. Se quedó un buen rato en silencio, escuchando la lluvia caer torrencialmente sobre la plaza, y sobre él. Cerró los ojos y siguió en trance, manteniendo su mente en blanco. Para él ya no existía ni la ciudad ni la plaza. Ni siquiera la lluvia.

II

Estados Unidos se quedó en la ventana, observando inútilmente cómo su ex guardián escapaba a toda velocidad y se perdía de vista. Pensó en por la ventana e ir a buscarlo, pero se suponía que estaban enfadados el uno con el otro, y lo más probable es que Inglaterra buscara otras formas de huir y esconderse, y era bastante bueno escondiéndose así que no le convenía.

"_Stupid brit…"_ murmuró entre dientes, dándose cuenta de que de nuevo estaba echándole la culpa. "_Stupid brit and his stupid personality…"_

_ Ahh… no es su culpa, ¡es mía! Bueno, no toda mía, pero igual… Argh! I don't know!_ Pensó, escondiendo la cara en una almohada. _Mejor voy a buscarlo antes de que—_

_ Toc-toc-toc._

"_America! Are you there_?"

La suave (ya no tan suave) voz de su hermano del norte lo hizo pegar un saltito.

"_Yes, yes… Come in_!"

Estados Unidos se puso de pie y empezó a guardar la flauta, tratando de fingir que nada había pasado. Canadá se abrió paso y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Por qué tienes el cabello mojado?"

"P-porque quería… quería sentir la lluvia. Tú sabes que me gusta, ¿no?"

"A-há. Oye, no has visto a _England_?"

"Umm… no. No lo he visto." Respondió nervioso.

Canadá lo miró suspicazmente, entrecerrando los ojos.

"_What_?" medio exclamó Estados Unidos, cruzando los brazos.

"Estás mintiendo." Le dijo simple y sencillamente. "Cuando mientes empiezas a hacerte tronar los dedos, así que cruzas los brazos para evitarlo. Además tu voz suena insegura, y eso es raro viniendo de ti."

"Ahh, ¡por qué soy tan evidente!" exclamó soltando los brazos y llevándose una mano a la cara.

"Eres como un libro abierto, es todo. Además te conozco bien."

"Sí, lo sé." Dijo con un tono irritado.

"_Anyways_, entonces viste a _England_, ¿no?"

Estados Unidos apretó los puños, pero no porque estuviera enfadado.

"_Y-yeah_…"

"¿A dónde se fue?"

"No lo sé." Respondió débilmente, sentándose en la cama. Canadá ladeó la cabeza, posiblemente preguntándose qué es lo que había ocurrido. "Pero está afuera."

"¿Afuera? Gah, yo sabía… ¿Y por qué no lo detuviste o le dijiste que entrara?"

"Porque… porque volvimos a discutir, y antes de poder alcanzarlo ya se había ido."

Canadá no sabía si irse y dejarlo allí, o quedarse y conversarlo, así que combinó ambas y tomó el brazo de su hermano, obligándolo a ir con él.

"Hey, ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó, recién reaccionando.

"Me vas a ayudar a buscarlo, y mientras tanto quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó entre ustedes."

"Ya, ya, bueno. Pero deja de arrastrarme, que yo puedo caminar solo."

Canadá lo soltó de inmediato, sin dejar de caminar.

"Ya pues, cuéntame." Le dijo impaciente.

Estados Unidos soltó un suspiro, sintiendo cómo la culpa comenzaba a carcomérselo. Empezó a hablar con un volumen tan bajo que resultó ser nuevo y un poco chocante para el canadiense. Después de todo, su hermano solía ser energético, pero ahora… lucía diferente. Incluso pensó que se había hecho pequeño y que empezaba a sonar como él.

"… Entonces le grité que ya no era su hermano pequeño y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo."

Canadá se detuvo sin avisarle. Estados Unidos alcanzó a avanzar un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta.

"_Uhh… what's wrong_?" preguntó rascándose la nuca.

"_America_." Empezó el canadiense, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "_How could you_! ¡Cómo pudiste decirle algo así!"

"No tiene nada de malo, solo le digo la verdad."

"Pero no era para gritárselo en la cara. ¡_Gosh_, realmente necesitas tener algo de tino con esas cosas, _America_! No sabes lo mal que se puso _England_ después de tu Guerra Revolucionaria. Yo estuve allí con él tratando de subirle los ánimos, y resultaba penoso verlo así…"

"Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que independizarme."

"Si sé, si sé. _America for the Americans, yeah_. Yo también amo mi independencia, pero escúchame cuando te digo que es un tema delicado para _England_."

"¡Pero es que eso me molesta! Que no pueda superarlo."

"¿Y crees que con gritárselo en la cara va a superarlo? No, _America_. Madura por favor."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?" dijo en un agudo tono de voz. Canadá rodó los ojos.

"Hablarlo civilizadamente como las dos naciones desarrolladas que son. Ahora si me permites me voy a buscar a _England_ junto a _France_."

"_W-wait. Am I not coming_?"

"¿Te importa?" preguntó seriamente y un poco molesto. "_Really, America_?"

Estados Unidos desvió la mirada y se rascó un brazo nerviosamente. Canadá no quiso seguir esperando y comenzó a caminar, dejándolo atrás.

"No, _wait_! ¡Sí voy, sí voy!"

Canadá se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la consternada mirada de su hermano.

"Yo… yo quiero hacer bien las cosas ahora. Quiero empezar de nuevo y darle otra oportunidad."

Canadá lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces hizo una cruz con un dedo sobre su pecho, sin despegar su mirada de la de su hermano. Estados Unidos esbozó una sonrisa e hizo lo mismo con en su pecho.

"_Cross my heart_." Dijo asintiéndo con la cabeza una vez.

"Ojalá sea en serio." Le dijo el canadiense, comenzando a caminar otra vez.

"Te lo juro. En serio. Cuando prometo algo, no suelo romperlo."

"No cabe duda de ello. Lo sé por experiencia." Recordó sonriente.

"Sí… Yo te prometí traerte una estrella, hasta que ambos descubrimos que las estrellas son casi inalcanzables."

"E intocables porque no existen, es solo la luz que se demora miles y miles de años en viajar hasta la Tierra."

"¡Si existen pero están muy lejos!" dijo infantilmente Estados Unidos.

"Está comprobado científicamente,_ America_."

"_Screw scientists_! Yo creo lo que quiero. Y yo digo que las estrellas solo están muy altas pero que sí son tocables y sí existen."

Canadá se limitó a soltar una risita entre dientes. Su hermano resultaba ser un poco infantil muchas veces (y debía decir lo mismo de sí mismo también) pero eso era lo que le agradaba de él.

"Oye, _Canada_…"

"¿Hmm?"

"Puedo… Puedo volver a llamarte Matthew, ¿cierto?"

"Ya era hora de que preguntaras, Al." Dijo sonriente. "Pero no entiendo. Si vivimos prácticamente al lado del otro, no sé por qué no nos visitamos."

"Supongo que esta vida de sedentarismo se está haciendo cada vez más pegajosa y atractiva."

"Sí… Es más fácil estar sentado frente a la pantalla del pc escuchando música."

"Y videojuegos. No te olvides de ellos."

"Sí, sí. Eso igual."

"Además, no debe pasar nada divertido en _Canadia_ y eso te hace buscar cosas en la Web."

"H-hey, en primer lugar es _Canada,_ y en segundo, tenemos muchas cosas interesantes y también grandes sitios en donde se puede pasar un buen rato, además de avanzada tecnología y hermosos paisajes."

" Ahá. Dime uno."

"The CN Tower en Toronto."

"Bah, tengo algo similar."

"Mentira, ni se parece."

"Sí, sí se parece."

"Y las cataratas del Niágara."

"Recuerda que compartimos eso."

"Y, y, y también tenemos la policía mont-"

"Ah _mon cher Canada_. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

Los hermanos se vieron frente a Francia, el que tenía los brazos cruzados. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta impermeable azul marina y tenía otra de color marrón entre los brazos.

"Andaba buscando a _England_ dentro de la casa como dijiste y entonces me crucé con Alfred, y me dijo que estaba afuera. Así que vamos de inmediato antes de que se resfríe."

Canadá avanzó para abrir la puerta pero Francia lo detuvo, colocando la chaqueta sobre sus hombros delicadamente.

"No quiero que tú también te resfríes, _mon cher_."

"_M-merci, France_…" dijo un poco nervioso, afirmando la chaqueta con una mano y sonriendo tímidamente.

"¿Y para mi no hay?" preguntó el norteamericano, con aires de decepción, interrumpiendo el ambiente que Francia había creado.

"No porque llegaste tarde. Ahora mójate." Dijo entre dientes, la última palabra queriendo remplazarla por un "piérdete".

"Umm… al cabo que ni quería…"

"Puedes tomar uno de esos paraguas que están allí al lado de la puerta." Le dijo gentilmente Canadá, apuntando en la dirección de dichos objetos.

"Oh, okay."

"Ahora vamos antes de que se haga más tarde."

Justo cuando iba a girar la perilla, la puerta se abrió. Canadá, Estados Unidos y Francia se hicieron para atrás para dejar entrar a quienes fueran los que estaban allí. Alemania, Italia y Japón entraron a la casona, los tres abriéndole paso a la cuarta persona –más nación que persona—que venía con ellos.

"Encontramos a este tipo sentado en medio de la lluvia como un idiota." Informó Alemania. Italia se escondía tras su espalda.

"¿A quién llamas idiota,_ you wanker_!"

Inglaterra se quedó en medio de los tres, tan mojado que empezó a crear un charquito bajo sus pies. Canadá y Francia quedaron absortos en la súbita coincidencia de los hechos y Estados Unidos se enderezó, adoptando una postura firme y un poco a la defensiva. Sin embargo, su rostro denotaba preocupación. Inglaterra se veía demacrado.

"Ve~ Alemania, Japón, vamos a cambiarnos. Me dio frío…"

"_Itaria-kun _tiene razón. Pescaremos un resfriado si nos quedamos así."

"Ah sí. Vamos entonces. Nos vemos más tarde, _Canada, France und America_."

Los tres asintieron a un tiempo. Japón hizo una reverencia e Italia sacudió la mano y entonces el trío se retiró en un dos por tres, notando el tenso ambiente que había caído sobre ellos.

Inglaterra seguía allí de pie, sin realizar ningún movimiento. Tampoco levantaba la mirada del piso, lo más probable por el hecho de que Estados Unidos se encontraba allí.

"¿No tienes frío? Estás… empapado." preguntó Canadá de la nada.

"_No. I am the United Kingdom, I'm used to rain and cold even worse than this_."

"Aun así es mejor que te vayas a cambiar esa ropa antes de que pesques algún resfriado." Le aconsejó Estados Unidos, tratando de sonar empático.

El británico le dio la mirada por unos segundos y entonces rompió el contacto visual, empuñando sus manos hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"_C'mon, England_." Insistió el norteamericano, avanzando hacia él lentamente.

"_Get. Lost_." Le gruñó, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. La ira y el dolor eran evidentes en su voz. Estados Unidos se estremeció, y entonces se alejó un paso, volviendo al lado de Canadá.

"_Amérique _tiene razón, _Angleterre_. Además, estás mojando el piso." Le dijo Francia, tratando de disipar el tenso ambiente que esos dos estaban creando.

Inglaterra bufó y entonces cruzó los brazos.

"Y mejor que te acuestes temprano también. Estoy seguro de que te terminaré cuidando por la noche porque te subirá fiebre…"

"No. Y no necesito que me cuides si es que llegara a pasar eso." Dijo, sobándose un brazo y desviando la mirada hacia el cubo con los paraguas que de pronto le pareció interesante.

Francia caminó y lo tomó de un brazo firme pero delicadamente.

"¿Y qué estás esperando? Mejor anda a darte una ducha tibia para evitarlo y luego derechito a la cama, ¿me oíste?"

"Hey, hey, no soy tu hermanito pequeño, ¿ya?"

"Pero un tiempo lo fuiste y soy mayor también así que hazme caso."

"No, no quiero."

"Ya no seas problemático, pareces un adolescente punk."

"¿Y qué si lo soy?"

"_Angleterre_…"

"Y si ahora me voy a duchar es porque yo quiero, no porque me lo digas tú."

"¿Entonces te vas a ir a duchar?"

"Sí, pero porque yo quiero."

"Ay, bueno ya. Como sea. Iré contigo para vigilar que no te vayas a escapar, ¿hmm? Nos vemos en la cena, _mon cher Canada_." Dijo, enviándole un guiño a Canadá al final. Él se limitó a sonreír y a sonrojarse un poco.

Estados Unidos no entendió nada. Lo único que sabía era que Inglaterra no quería nada con él. Absolutamente nada.

Pero lo prometido es deuda.

"Será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé." Le comentó a su hermano, mientras el par de naciones europeas se perdía por una puerta.

"¿Y qué esperabas?" preguntó Canadá suavemente, todavía mirando la dirección que Francia e Inglaterra habían tomado.

"No sé… Antes no fue tan complicado."

"Recuerda que nos acercamos a tu cumpleaños."

"…"

"Y le has dicho cosas bastante feas, Alfred."

"_I know_."

"Entonces, vuelvo a repetir. ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Yo… Nada." Respondió resignado, dejando caer la cabeza. Canadá le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Ya, ya…"

"Hum_… _Hey, Matt."

"_What?_"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Umm…" Canadá metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un celular, apretando un botón para que le indicara la hora. "Son veinte para las siete."

"Todavía queda para la cena…" dijo Estados Unidos, levantando la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano y adelantó la mirada de perrito que Canadá conocía muy bien.

"¿Podemos… podemos jugar Minecraft para pasar el rato?"

Canadá puso una palma sobre su cara y no hizo más que soltar una suave risita. Se suponía que estaba enojado con Estados Unidos, pero en realidad nunca podía estarlo. Algo tenía Alfred que siempre lo hacía sentir en paz, a pesar de lo contrario que era eso a su personalidad y entonces le hacía olvidar su enojo hacia él.

"_Of course, _Al." dijo con en un suspiro. "_Let's go_."

II

Inglaterra salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Se tiró el cabello mojado hacia atrás y entonces inspiró profundamente, exhalando el aire con toda la tranquilidad posible. Esperó a que se disipara un poco el vapor que había surgido luego de la caliente ducha que se había tomado y entonces avanzó hacia el espejo, desempañándolo con una mano. Debido a que se había echado el cabello para atrás, lo primero que divisó fueron sus prominentes cejas, luego los decaídos ojos verde claro que le seguían. De pronto las cejas se arrugaron y sus ojos se vieron duros, sin vida. Y todo su rostro se vio involucrado en ello. Inglaterra miró sorprendido a su reflejo y entonces intentó algo diferente.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron, pero el resto de su cara no le siguió el juego.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo había dejado de sonreír genuinamente?

"Ah, que estupidez." Maldijo, dándole a la espalda al espejo. Tomó sus pertenencias y se acercó a la puerta, colocando su oído sobre esta para verificar que no hubiera alguien afuera.

_ Nope. No hay moros en la costa._

Abrió la puerta y trotó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Entró y cerró delicadamente, quedándose un rato de espaldas sobre la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

"Te demoraste mucho, _mon ami_…"

Inglaterra se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan repentinamente, dejando caer las cosas en sus manos al suelo.

"¿Q-q-qué haces aquí, pervertido?" preguntó, tomando y asegurando la toalla con ambas manos.

"Oye, no me tildes de pervertido, que no lo soy…" dijo Francia, cruzándose de brazos y balanceando su peso sobre una pierna.

"Sí claro, te creo mucho. Ahora sale de mi habitación."

"_Non_, no quiero."

"¿Y eso a qué va?"

"Solo no quiero. Dije que te iba a vigilar para que no escaparas y aquí estoy."

"No me voy a escapar. Pensé que me dejarías tranquilo una vez que me vieras en la ducha."

"Ohohoho, ¿y tu crees que soy muy tonto?"

"Sí."

Francia frunció el ceño pero fue por un corto lapso, volviendo a su rostro suave y acogedor.

"Ya ándate, quiero vestirme."

"Yo te ayudo~" Cantó Francia brincando hacia la cama, de la que retiró el piyama verde que tenía encima.

"No, fuera."

"Deja que tu hermano mayor se encargue."

"_France, get out_."

Inglaterra se empezó a acercar a Francia, que aún estaba sobre la cama jugando con el piyama, tratando de mantener su dura compostura pero fallando miserablemente.

"_Please, get out_." Le dijo, sonando un poco lastimero cuando ya se vio a su lado. "Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, lo único que quiero es descansar."

Francia se dio vuelta y lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Inglaterra pidiéndole algo por favor, sin necesidad de violencia ni feas palabras?

"¿_A-Angleterre_, te sientes bien?" preguntó preocupado. Alzó una mano y la colocó sobre la frente de Inglaterra, pero no la sentía con fiebre.

Inglaterra no respondió a su pregunta y tampoco reaccionó ante el contacto con su mano. Francia sin advertirle tomó la parte de arriba del piyama y se la colocó sobre la cabeza.

"Te vas a enfriar, vístete luego. Ah, y no planeo dejarte solo por ahora…"

Inglaterra no dijo nada, pero sabía que había perdido. Tampoco iba a luchar contra él, no hallaba el ánimo ni la energía suficiente como para hacerlo. Así que se dejó vestir (a excepción de la ropa interior y los pantalones) por Francia, y terminaron sentados juntos sobre la cama, Inglaterra en posición de indio y Francia sentado detrás de él, secando su cabello.

"Me siento muy estúpido ahora…" comentó Inglaterra inesperadamente. Francia enarcó una ceja.

"_Pourquoi_?"

"Mírame. Estoy patéticamente sentado en la cama mientras tú me secas el cabello como si yo fuera una especie de niño que necesita ser atendido por su madre."

"A veces, _mon cher Angleterre_, necesitas ser consentido y mimado." Le dijo Francia, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del británico.

"¿Pero por ti?"

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"Es… es estúpido. Nos pasamos peleando la mayor parte del tiempo, y ahora de repente estás acariciándome y tratándome como a un rey."

"Bueno, en primer lugar las discusiones y peleas que tenemos son bastante estúpidas, y a veces peleo contigo y te sigo el juego porque es entretenido. Y en segundo lugar, _mon ami_…" Inglaterra trató de mirarlo y Francia aprovechó eso para despejarle la cara. "No importa cuantas veces peleemos, siempre me has importado… Desde que te vi floreciendo como un pequeño territorio en esa isla, hasta incluso después de la Guerra de los 100 años que tuvimos y de las muchas otras que tuvimos. Además siempre te he considerado mi hermano pequeño, y muchas veces velé por tu seguridad sin que tu te dieras cuenta, tratando de guiarte por el camino que no estuviera empedrado para ayudarte a surgir…"

Inglaterra bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños, sintiéndose terriblemente infeliz. Francia continuó peinándolo, desenredándole con sutileza los cabellos rubios.

"¿Sabes? Deberías peinarte de vez en cuando… y cuidar un poco más de tu cabello… También necesitas un nuevo corte."

No hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera un bufido.

"_Angleterre…_?" insistió Francia, moviéndolo un poco. "¿Es que acaso te comió la lengua un gato?"

Inglaterra negó con la cabeza, soltando los puños y estirando sus dedos. Francia se levantó y entonces se sentó frente al británico, buscándole la mirada. Inglaterra no pensaba decir nada así que pasó un rato hasta que Francia decidió hablar.

"Si no me dices nada asumiré que estás enfermo y me quedaré contigo toda la noche."

"Estoy bien." respondió rápidamente. "Por cierto… ¿No tienes cosas que hacer con _Canada_?"

"Se dice "tiempo qué recuperar", no cosas que hacer…"

"Ahá, te creo mucho." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Es cierto."

"Sí, France… Anda ya de una vez y dile que lo amas mucho para hacer de esas cosas con él, _wine bastard_."

"No, es cierto. Además, uno no va por la vida diciéndole a todo el mundo que lo ama…"

"Viniendo de tu boca me suena muy extraño, tal vez es porque… te estás auto describiendo."

"Oye, respecto al _amour_ soy bien severo. Y sincero. Un poco sincero. Bueno, no soy sincero, pero no ando diciéndole a cada persona que conozco y que me gusta, que la amo y que me encantaría casarme con ella y tener sexo desenfrenado por el resto de nuestras vidas… Eso no es amour."

"Sí pero te gusta hacer otras cosas prohibidas… Y eso es feo."

"No es feo, es tierno."

"No es tierno, es asqueroso."

"¡Tú también lo haces! Eres tan, en realidad más pervertido que yo."

"¡No soy pervertido!"

"¡No me lo vengas a negar, porque varias veces has sido mi compañero en ello y me has apoyado!"

"N-no! ¡Patrañas!"

"Hohoho, parece que he dado en un punto débil, _mon ami_…"

"Punto débil, sí claro. Ahora vete de una vez para poder dormir."

"_Non_, no me voy. Vendrás conmigo a cenar, _mon cher_."

"No quiero. No tengo hambre y tengo mucho sueño."

"Quieras o no vas a venir conmigo, así que andando."

"¿Te olvidas de que tengo puesto el piyama?"

"Te pones una bata y listo."

Inglaterra rezongó en protesta, sin moverse de la cama. Francia se levantó y fue a hurgar entre las pertenencias de Inglaterra hasta encontrar una bata de color verde oscuro.

"Se ve que te echaron de todo en esta maleta…" comentó Francia, lanzándole la prenda a Inglaterra, cayendo sobre su cabeza. El británico se la quitó rápidamente, sosteniéndola entre sus manos. "Póntela para que vayamos luego… Ya son pasadas las ocho."

"No quiero ir…"

"Pero tienes hambre, ¿no?"

Inglaterra no respondió y se puso una mano sobre el estómago. ¿Hace cuánto no comía? Ni siquiera había respetado las horas del té ni comido uno de sus scones. Realmente no había comido nada.

Pero aunque deseaba con todas sus ganas ir a degustarse con comida, sabía que si iba al comedor se encontraría con él. Y lo que menos deseaba ahora era tenerlo en frente. Le dolía pensar en la indiferencia que Estados Unidos pudiera mantener con él y en como lo trató hace unas horas atrás. Y sus pesadillas no ayudaban en nada.

"_Angleterre…?_"

Inglaterra escuchó la voz de Francia irrumpir sus pensamientos y entonces se irguió de inmediato, olvidando todo lo anterior.

"Ehh, ¿vas a ir?"

"No. No puedo ir." Dijo, agachando la mirada. Francia enarcó una ceja.

"¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?"

"Por… por _America_."

Inglaterra enrojeció de vergüenza al decir las últimas palabras, más por el hecho de la estupidez de la situación que por el problema principal. Francia le dedicó una mirada acogedora y se acercó a él.

"Si quieres te traigo té y scones, _mon cher_." le dijo, acariciándole la espalda.

"Está bien. Pero para la próxima vez me los iré a conseguir yo solo." Asintió de mala gana. Francia se sonrió ante el orgullo del británico y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, le dedicó una concernida mirada a Inglaterra y entonces dejó la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Inglaterra se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y suspiró, colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos. Estaba cansado de que estuvieran preocupados por él, sobretodo dos naciones de las que nunca esperó ayuda o preocupación. Nunca esperó que Canadá le prestara atención y le brindara apoyo, y Francia, bueno, la verdad es que nunca creyó que tuvieran una buena relación. Pero ahora se comportaban tan bien con él que lo hacían sentir mal. Lo único que faltaba era que Alemania empezara a animarlo, o Italia comenzara a tratar de agradarle. O que China mostrara algún signo de preocupación por él, o Rusia comportándose como caballero con él (la verdad es que lo hacía, pero nunca confiaba en sus gestos o palabras). No podía decir nada de Japón, ya que la verdad mantenía una buena relación con él.

"Ahh… _why… why_?"

Lo último que quedaba era que el norteamericano buscara formas de disculparse con él. Buenas formas. Aunque la verdad no esperaba que eso ocurriera. Después de lo que le gritó, no esperaba nada de él. Lo único que sabía era que no se volverían a hablar.

_Never again… _

II

"Haha, terminamos un par de veces perdidos en la mina e igual seguimos buscando y entonces _'ssssssssss… Ka-boom!'_ ¡Un creeper! _Damn_, perdimos demasiado diamante." Dijo Estados Unidos emocionadamente, graficando con el tenedor lo que acababa de decir.

"Es que eres demasiado ambicioso, Al." Le reprendió Canadá, cortando un poco de bistec.

"¿Y tú? Tú también querías quedarte y seguir adelante."

"No, te dije claramente al principio que debíamos retirarnos y guardar las cosas, pero no me hiciste caso."

"Nunca te escuché decirme eso…"

"Bueno… te lo dije una vez al principio."

"¿Y por qué no lo repetiste?"

"Porque te veías tan emocionado encontrando _red stones_ y diamantes que no quise interrumpir…"

Estados Unidos ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, alzando una mano y desordenando los cabellos de su hermano.

"_Hey, what was that for_?" dijo un poco irritado, arreglándose de inmediato el pelo con una mano.

"¡Es que a veces eres tan bueno que resulta ser tierno, Matt!"

"_Not good_, Alfred. _Not good_." dijo, llevándose un pedazo de carne con ensalada a la boca.

Estados Unidos se encogió de hombros, y también empezó a comer.

Los demás en la mesa no hacían ningún ruido, aparte del sonar de los cubiertos chocando contra la loza y una que otra conversación pero apenas audible. Italia parecía más tranquilo de lo común, y Alemania se veía complacido por esto, tanto que se podía observar en su pequeña sonrisa y en sus cejas semi fruncidas, y esto último era un gran progreso.

Japón comía en silencio y pausadamente, conversando de vez en cuando con China que estaba a su lado sobre lo que practicarían mañana y a qué hora. Rusia, al lado de China, comía luciendo más pacífico de lo común, y lo más raro de todo es que no sonreía como usualmente lo hacía, sin embargo no se notaba que estuviese enojado o triste. Se notaba satisfecho.

Canadá miró a los dos puestos vacíos que estaban a su lado izquierdo.

"_France_ dijo que estaría de vuelta para la cena…" comentó en silencio. Estados Unidos se percató de su comentario y miró a las sillas desoladas.

"Tal vez _England_ le está haciendo el trabajo más difícil…"

"Hmm, tal vez... Ojalá logre convencerlo para venir a comer."

Estados Unidos volvió a su comida sin emitir palabra alguna. La puerta de repente se abrió y Francia hizo su aparición, justo cuando estaban hablando de él.

"Oh, veo que han empezado sin mi… que mal."

"Es que hacía hambre, _fratello_ Francia." Le dijo Italia desde su puesto. Francia le sonrió gentilmente y se fue a sentar al lado de Canadá. En cuanto hicieron contacto visual ambos sonrieron, omitiendo el hecho de que Francia no había podido convencer a Inglaterra de venir a comer.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto, _France_?" preguntó Canadá, ladeando la cabeza. Francia cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro que se notaba que venía guardando desde hace rato.

"Ahh, esto." Dijo apuntando con un dedo al puesto vacío a su lado. "Sin embargo, logré convencerlo para que comiera."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"

"Tengo que llevarle algo de comer para cuando terminemos de cenar. No quiere salir de esa habitación."

"Hmm, ya veo." Dijo picoteando una papa. "Es por él, ¿cierto?" susurró para los dos, apuntando disimuladamente al norteamericano a su lado.

Francia retiró un pedazo de carne de la bandeja que estaba en frente suyo y empezó a picarlo.

"Sí. No me dijo exactamente las razones."

"Es porque volvieron a discutir, y Alfred se sobrepasó de nuevo…"

"Ahh, en todo caso ya lo había sacado por conclusión." Dijo, comiendo un poco de carne. "Mmm, esta carne vendría muy bien con un vino tinto amargo."

"Todavía queda un poco, ¿quieres?" preguntó Canadá.

"Si no es mucha molestia, bueno."

Canadá busco por el vino en la mesa, y lo divisó cerca de Italia. Como vio que no lo alcanzaría por sí mismo decidió pedírselo, con el miedo de que no pudiera escucharle (ni reconocerle.)

"Umm… _Italy_?" dijo, moviendo su mano para ayudarle a ganar atención.

"¿Ah? ¿Sí, _Canada_?" respondió el italiano de inmediato.

Canadá se quedó mudo.

"¿_Canada_?" repitió Italia, mirándole confundido.

"A-ah, _sorry_. Me fui un momento. Ehh… Oh sí, ¿Me podrías pasar el vino por favor?"

Italia sonrió y felizmente tomó la botella y se la entregó en la mano.

"Gracias." Dijo sonriente.

"De nada."

Canadá se volvió feliz hacia Francia, llenándole una copa con el líquido escarlata. Francia enarcó una ceja y con una sonrisa coquetona se llevó la copa a la boca, degustando con gracia el vino, sin despegar la mirada del canadiense quien también le miraba fijamente.

"_Merci beaucoup, mon cher Canada_."

"_Vous êtes les bienvenus_." Respondió en una voz suave, sin dejar de sonreírle y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

II

"¿Té y scones y un poco de mermelada? ¿Nada más?"

Estados Unidos miró disgustado a la poca comida que le iban a llevar a Inglaterra.

"Es que tú estás acostumbrado a comerte una vaca entera, _Amérique_. Además, no creo que acepte nada más contundente…"

"_France_ tiene razón." Le apoyó Canadá, ordenando la comida en una bandeja plateada. "Y por lo menos va a comer algo."

"¿Se lo llevarás tú, _mon cher_?"

"Sí, aunque pensé que como se lo habías ofrecido tú ibas a ir a dejárselo."

Estados Unidos alzó la mano.

"Yo quiero." Dijo sin pensarlo.

"No." Dijeron casi a un tiempo las otras dos naciones.

Estados Unidos se mostró dolido ante el rotundo no que había recibido. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y pateó una piedra invisible, demostrando infantilmente lo que sentía.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó con un puchero.

"¿Y preguntas por qué no? De seguro que si le vas a dejar esto no comerá porque se lo llevaste tú…" le respondió Francia, tomando la bandeja.

"Pero es que… es que quiero disculparme, y pensé que sería una buena forma…"

"Por ahora no, hay demasiada tensión entre ustedes."

"Pero-"

"Alfred, tranquilo… Ya hallarás la forma y la situación. Por ahora descansa y también déjalo descansar a él..."

"… Okay."

"Ahora sé un buen chico y anda a tu habitación a dormir." Le dijo Francia cordialmente, caminando hasta la puerta.

"Yo me quedaré un rato con él, _France_." informó Canadá, levantando una mano.

"Muy bien, entonces te veré más tarde. _Aur revoir_."

El francés dejó la habitación, y Estados Unidos y Canadá le siguieron después, para ir a la habitación del primero.

"_Japan_ aún no llega, que raro… Ya es, como, tarde." Comentó Estados Unidos, dejándose caer boca abajo sobre la cama. Canadá se sentó a los pies.

"No es tan tarde, son las nueve y media."

"Pero para él lo es, ayer se quedó dormido a las diez en punto."

"Quizá está en la habitación de _Germany and Italy_."

"Lo más probable."

Con un suspiro, Estados Unidos se sacó los anteojos y los dejó en la mesita de noche. Después escondió la cara en la almohada.

"¿Tienes sueño?" le preguntó Canadá suavemente.

"No." Respondió, su voz apagada por la almohada.

"¿Qué te pasa entonces?"

"No sé."

Canadá se acostó y miró al techo, tratando de encontrarlo interesante.

"Todavía llueve." dijo al percatarse del repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo.

"Hmm… que mal. Ojalá pare luego."

"¿Alfred?"

"¿Hmm?"

Canadá hizo una pausa y luego se sacó los anteojos para restregarse los ojos. Después se levantó y se sentó otra vez, y trató de enfocar la mirada en su hermano.

"¿Por qué discutes tanto con _England_?"

Estados Unidos contuvo la respiración un par de segundos y luego la soltó de golpe. Se dio vuelta y quedó de espaldas, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"No lo entenderías…" respondió simplemente.

"Apuesto a que lo entiendo, y mucho mejor que tú."

"Nuh-uh. Además nunca has tenido este tipo de problemas…"

"Dime, tal vez te pueda ayudar…"

Estados Unidos se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró seriamente, acertando a su rostro a pesar de estar sin sus anteojos.

"Entonces dime: ¿cómo haces para llevarte tan bien con tu ex guardián?"

Canadá pestañeó un par de veces y se colocó sus anteojos. Luego volteó la cabeza hacia el frente y se quedó mirando a la pared pensativamente.

"Pues… no sé. Tan solo nos llevamos bien."

"Bueno, la verdad es que no tienes motivos para estar enojado con él…" murmuró Estados Unidos, rascándose la barbilla.

"¿Estás enojado con _England_? ¿Por qué?"

"No estoy enojado con él."

"Eso fue lo que insinuaste."

"No insinué nada." Dijo cruzando los brazos y volteando la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo.

"Alfred." Dijo con voz demandante.

El estadounidense volteó la cabeza y lo quedó mirando fijamente sin emitir palabra alguna. Luego agacho la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro afligido.

"Matthew… Es que no sabes nada. Él y yo solíamos ser los mejores amigos… Antes de la Revolución, _England_ cuidaba de mi y me protegía, muchas veces con su propia vida, y prometió siempre estar a mi lado… pero entonces también me prometió muchas otras cosas que jamás cumplió, y me demandó muchas otras más… Y entonces tuve que crecer y liberarme. Y sí, sabía que lo iba a lastimar haciéndolo, pero… pero fue demasiado. Se estaba convirtiendo en un tirano, y mi gente y yo demandábamos la libertad…" Estados Unidos dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana y guardó un momento de silencio antes de continuar. "Pero no puedo negar que en los años que fue mi guardián, fue el mejor hermano mayor que pude tener, y él parecía muy feliz conmigo también. Aun así, sabía que después de la Revolución, nuestra relación ya no sería la misma… No me arrepiento de haberme independizado, pero sí de haberlo lastimado tanto, aunque no lo demuestre."

"Pero… pero pueden solucionarlo."

"No. England desde entonces se mostró agrio y desconfiado, y ya no era lo mismo. Así que al final tuve que adoptar una actitud similar. Además, muchas veces me ha llevado al borde de la paciencia, y es debido a eso que muchas veces lo ignoro. Eso sí, nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarlo. Es por eso que me arrepiento tanto de haberle dicho eso… Ahora lo más probable es que no vuelva a hablarme, ni aunque sea yo quién trate de conversarle."

"Recuerda que prometiste darle otra oportunidad."

"Lo sé, y daré lo mejor de mi para lograrlo. Trataré de… ¿cómo le llaman ustedes? ¿Algo de leer el aire?"

"La atmósfera."

"Sí, eso. Trataré de leer la atmósfera y entonces buscaré una forma de disculparme. Y es en serio."

Canadá le sonrió y él le respondió con la misma sonrisa pero un poco más confidente, levantando el dedo pulgar positivamente.

_Sí lo voy a lograr, después de todo, un héroe todo lo_ _puede. Además, ¿quién se puede resistir a los encantos de un héroe? _

* * *

I'm soooory! Es que estuve toda bloqueada estas semanas(cuánto ha pasado desde la última actualización? No recuerdo xD) y siento que este capítulo está pésimo, a pesar de que lo leí hartas veces (y también odio ese abrupto y feo final de capi...) (=.=)9 Ah bueno... Espero aún así les guste =w=

Y por cierto, no hay música en este capi D: Pero en el próximo habrá en grandes cantidades :D Este capi era como para alimentar el drama y eso xD

Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y suscripciones(?) que le han dado a mi historia 3 Realmente los aprecio mucho, y gracias a ellos me inspiro a seguir. Aunque claro, aunque no recibiera alguna seguiría escribiendo esta historia, pero ustedes son los que me animan a escribirla con ganas (y con pasión lol) :3 A todos mis lectores anónimos y no anónimos, un gran abrazo y muchas galletitas cibernéticas 3

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: La Música, mi mejor consejera.

II

"_America for the Americans!"_

"_Down with the British!"_

"_No more high taxes!"_

"_We want freedom!"_

_En una profunda e infinita oscuridad, Inglaterra se vio rodeado de personas que lo miraban con desprecio y odio que empuñando sus armas de distinta variedad y apuntando hacia él amenazaban con atacarlo en cualquier momento._

"_Don't hurt me! Stay away!"_

_Pero la gente hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. En un intento desesperado por protegerse se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y se trató de cubrir con los brazos. _

"_England…"_

_De entre los gritos e insultos despiadados de la gente a su alrededor, una frágil e infantil voz se hizo escuchar, sorprendentemente sobresaliendo de los griteríos de la gente. Inglaterra alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los celestes ojos de un pequeño vestido de blanco, quién le sonreía dulcemente. Tenía su mano estirada hacia él como signo de invitación._

"_¿Vámonos ya a casa?"_

_Inglaterra alcanzó su mano y la tomó firmemente. El niño ladeó la cabeza y dejó escapar una risilla, y de repente su angelical imagen empezó a oscurecerse. Los ojos del pequeño ya no brillaban celestes sino más bien rojos, y su vestimenta empezaba a entintarse de negro. Su infantil sonrisa se vio remplazada por una maquiavélica mueca. _

"_¿Ves lo que has hecho conmigo? ¿En lo que me has convertido?"_

_Inglaterra trató de soltarse de la mano del niño pero él lo tenía hecho prisionero. _

"_Fuiste un pésimo hermano… Qué bueno que ya no lo eres."_

_Detrás del niño la imagen de su ex colonia ya adulta empezó a materializarse, y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su versión infantil._

"_¿Por qué me hiciste daño? ¿Es que acaso no me querías?"_

"_¡No! ¡Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, America!"_

"_Mentiroso… Si hubiese sido así, me habrías cuidado mucho más…"_

"_¡Te di todo lo que tenía para tu bienestar! ¡Todo lo que yo no tuve cuando era un niño!"_

"_Quizá no fue suficiente…"_

_El pequeño Estados Unidos empezó a sollozar, convirtiéndose luego en un desconsolado llanto._

"_¡England no me quiere! ¡Él no me quiere!"_

_Inglaterra lo miró desconcertado y entonces lo tiró de su mano hacia su pecho para envolverlo entre sus brazos. _

"_¡Eso no es cierto! No importa lo que me hayas hecho, ni cuanto tiempo pase, ¡Yo jamás podría dejar de quererte!" dijo desconsoladamente, arrullando al pequeño. Sin embargo, sin haberse dado cuenta, este había desaparecido. _

"_Me das pena…" le dijo la versión adulta del norteamericano, mirándolo con lástima y con un tinte de desprecio. Los gritos y abucheos de la gente empezaron a reaparecer, esta vez mucho más violentos que antes. _

"_Let's kill him!"_

_Inglaterra sintió que lo agarraban de los brazos y piernas, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia la horda enfurecida. _

"_America!" gritó desesperadamente. "¡Ayúdame!"_

_Pero el norteamericano le dio la espalda, perdiéndose en el horizonte oscurecido. _

"_America!"_

"_Take this, you damn redcoat!"_

"_America!"_

II

Inglaterra despertó de golpe y con un grito ahogado, con el corazón a mil por hora. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de recuperar la respiración, despejándose la cara de la chasquilla un poco húmeda por la transpiración.

_Era un sueño, solo un sueño… No seas estúpido y cálmate._

"¿England, estás bien?"

Inglaterra pegó un salto y miró de inmediato al invasor.

"¿Canadá? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"N-no pienses mal, acabo d-de llegar." Dijo disculpándose nerviosamente, agitando sus manos.

"¿Por qué viniste?" preguntó molesto, cruzando los brazos y mirándole suspicazmente.

"Yo… Estaba preocupado. Es que… es que…"

"¿Es que qué?"

"No recuerdo que durmieras hasta tan tarde cuando me cuidabas, no sé si tus costumbres seguirán intactas eso sí…" le respondió, haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

Inglaterra enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión y alzó la mano hasta la mesita de noche para alcanzar su celular. Entonces vio algo que no le gustó para nada.

"¿Un cuarto para las diez? ¡S-se hace tarde!"

"¿Tarde para qué?" respondió Canadá relajadamente.

"¡Cómo que para qué, para las clases de instrumento!" respondió agitado, destapándose y saliéndose de la cama de un salto.

"Oh maple, ¡lo olvidé por completo!" medio exclamó el canadiense. "_See you later_!"

Canadá salió de la habitación velozmente. Inglaterra sacó una camisa blanca a rayas y unos pantalones de color caqui, y se vistió a tal velocidad que ni él podía creer. Luego se fue a la repisa en donde usualmente dejaba el Clarinete, y cuando fue a tomarlo se encontró con que era invisible. Bueno, no realmente invisible.

"Ahh, no. No. ¿Dónde está…?" murmuró entre dientes. Detestaba ser tan descuidado. Se masajeó la frente un par de veces y entonces recordó que ayer lo había dejado sobre una repisa cualquiera antes de salir de la casona. Se pateó mentalmente y entonces se fue de inmediato a buscarlo para no seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

Se fue a recorrer los distintos pasillos de la casona, buscando por todos lados y sin perder un mínimo detalle. Era bastante observador, pero a pesar de todo no lograba encontrar el instrumento. Se restregó la cara en un intento de hacer todo más claro, pero empezó a ser consumido por los nervios que muy pronto se estarían convirtiendo en ira.

"Ahh, _bloody hell_… ¡Por qué!" exclamó, empuñando con rabia las manos.

"¡Inglaterra, cálmate!"

El conejito verde se posó en su hombro y con su cabecita comenzó a acariciarle.

"Minty…" dijo sorprendido, sintiendo el suave y peludo pelaje de su amigo.

"Te ayudaremos, ¿ya? Así que no desesperes." le dijo tiernamente, volando hasta su rango visual. Inglaterra asintió una vez y entonces estiró la mano. El conejito entendió de inmediato y se posó sobre ella.

"Gracias, Minty…" le dijo, acariciándole con cariño. El conejito le respondió con el mismo gesto, y entonces empezó a volar nuevamente.

"Okay, entonces, vamos a bus—"

"Inglaterra."

Una voz seria los sorprendió por la espalda. Inglaterra se dio la vuelta y encaró a un inexpresivo austriaco.

"Austria… _G-good Morning_."

"Encontré esto en uno de los pasillos ayer" dijo ignorando su saludo, levantando una maleta negra que llevaba en una de sus manos. Inglaterra tragó saliva y se puso firme. "Es tuya, ¿no?"

"S-sí. ¿Me la puedes entregar por favor?"

Austria miró el estuche del Clarinete, y luego a los ojos de Inglaterra, y entonces nuevamente al estuche, esta vez entregándoselo pesadamente en sus manos.

"Espero que no vuelva a pasar." Le informó en un tono molesto, a pesar de que su rostro expresara lo contrario.

Inglaterra hervía de rabia por dentro, pero sabía que no debía sobrepasarse con él. No ahora por lo menos.

"S-sí. No volverá a pasar."

"Bien. Nos vemos en el ensayo general."

"Nos vemos."

Austria se retiró y caminó altivamente, demostrando sus aires refinados. Inglaterra quedó mirando su espalda hasta que finalmente se le perdió de vista. Se sentía molesto y tenía muchas ganas de ir a "conversar" con él, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada. Después de todo, él había perdido el Clarinete. Era su culpa y no podía echársela a nadie más.

"Inglaterra, tus clases…" le recordó el conejito en su hombro.

"Oh! Casi me olvido. Vamos."

Inglaterra empezó a caminar, tratando de guiarse en la desconocida casa. Recordó el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta las salas de prácticas, y cuando lo encontró suspiró aliviado. No le gustaba mucho perderse.

"Más vale tarde que nunca…" dijo tratando de consolarse, tomando la perilla. Antes de poder entrar a la habitación, una suave y hermosa melodía lo detuvo en seco.

Las notas le brindaban un aire de confianza, de amor y de tranquilidad. Era como la sensación de saber que alguien sonriente te está esperando en algún lado con los brazos abiertos, listos para abrazarte y brindarte cariño. Inglaterra sintió que su corazón se saltaba un paso al darse cuenta de que eso ya lo había sentido alguna vez, y de que la melodía se lo estaba evocando.

¿En qué lugar estaba ese lejano recuerdo que lo hacía sentir así…?

Entró a la habitación silenciosamente, tratando de no interrumpir la melodía. La sensación cálida se mantenía en su corazón, y sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír. A sonreír de verdad…

El suave sonido del Clarinete de su profesora se detuvo.

"Señor Arthur, ya está aquí…"

"¿Cómo lo haces…?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¿Qué… qué cosa?"

"Eso… Expresarte de esa manera…"

"Oh… eso. Bueno, la verdad es que es trato de canalizar mis emociones y de interpretarlas a través de mi Clarinete. Quiero decir, si tuviera muchas ganas de llorar, entonces me pondría a tocar Clarinete solo para evitarlo y para desquitarme. Para librarme de las malas sensaciones. Como hoy no me sentía muy bien, decidí tocar esta reconfortante pieza…"

"Ahh…." Murmuró apenas. Se dirigió a la mesa auxiliar y empezó a armar el instrumento musical.

"Es parte de mi sinfonía favorita. La Sinfonía del Nuevo Mundo, de Antonin Dvorâk." Agregó ella al final.

"¿Del nuevo mundo?" preguntó Inglaterra, esas palabras sonando muy conocidas.

"Sí. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el primer conservatorio en Estados Unidos fue construido, se le encargó a Dvorâk componer una pieza que le diera identidad musical al país. Fue así como él fue recopilando música tradicional propios de la nación, y compuso la Sinfonía del Nuevo Mundo, su nombre venido de cómo los colonizadores llamaban antes a las Américas."

"Ah…"

Inglaterra había entendido todo. La melodía le había recordado a Estados Unidos. A cuando lo salía a recibir cada vez que volvía de Europa para visitarlo, de cómo lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de eso recordaba caer al suelo de espaldas con él todavía en sus brazos, riendo a todo pecho.

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme del pasado?_

"¿Se siente bien, señor Arthur?"

Inglaterra se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una vez. Su profesora lo miró preocupada pero de pronto su rostro se iluminó. Caminó hasta su mochila azul y de ella retiró unas partituras, y las colocó en el atril que había armado en frente de ella.

"Señor Arthur, quiero que toque esto con todo su corazón."

"¿Ah?"

"Se llama 'Pavana'. Es una pieza delicada y ayuda mucho a calmarse. Por favor, trate de tocarla."

"Intentaré."

Inglaterra se acomodó el Clarinete en sus labios y miró de reojo la partitura. Marcela le empezó a marcar el pulso, que era bastante lento, y él empezó a tocar, siguiéndola sin problemas.

A medida que iba interpretando las notas escritas en la partitura, empezó a entrar en un mundo nuevo. Podía sentir la suave brisa y el aroma de un otoño naciente con las hojas marchitas y amarillentas que caían de la copa de los árboles, rozando su rostro sutilmente. Una hermosa paz lo sumió en su más profundo ser, y no podía sentir nada más que la bella melodía arrullándolo gentilmente.

Imaginó caminar por un largo sendero cubierto de hojas de colores otoñizos y tapado por árboles de los mismos tonos que le ofrecían, de algún modo, seguridad en su andar. Al final del camino alguien lo esperaba, y podía ver como agitaba su mano en el aire con entusiasmo. Inglaterra quería correr y acudir a la figura, pero sabía que se hacía tarde. La melodía estaba llegando a su fin.

Le echó un último vistazo al nuevo mundo que se había creado, y fue diciéndole adiós a medida que iba desapareciendo lentamente. Una última redonda de nota Sol terminada en un pianissimo, y todo se esfumó.

Inglaterra se alejó el instrumento de la boca, sintiéndose satisfecho. Dio un aliviado suspiro y cerró los ojos, todavía disfrutando de la paz que le había otorgado la pieza musical. Se sentía liviano, como si su cuerpo se hubiera librado de un gran peso. Su corazón retumbaba contento.

Cuando abrió los ojos dirigió la mirada a su profesora. Ella, con los ojos cristalinos, estaba sonriente.

"Señor Arthur, eso… eso fue demasiado hermoso… Su sonido, su interpretación… Todo fue perfecto." Le dijo emocionada, con una mano en el pecho.

"¿E-en serio?" preguntó incrédulo, sintiendo cómo su estómago daba un vuelco de alegría.

"Sí, en serio. Fue maravilloso… Hasta los pelitos de mis brazos se erizaron." Dijo, al final con una infantil risilla. "Me emocionó en serio…"

"Supongo que… ¿gracias?"

"No es necesario decirme gracias… Lo único que quiero saber es si se siente mejor ahora." Dijo, entregándole una amistosa sonrisa.

Inglaterra se tomó un segundo antes de sonreírle de vuelta.

"Sí, y todo gracias a ti…"

"Ah, de nada." Respondió en un hilillo de voz, un poco ruborizada. "Qué bueno que le haya servido 'Pavana'. Yo la toco cuando voy a presentarme frente al público, o cuando necesito aclarar mi mente y tranquilizarme. Sobretodo cuando sentía que no podía hacer más que llorar sobre la leche derramada. Así que me alegro mucho de que le haya servido."

"Sí, muchas gracias. Siento que un gran peso dejó mi cuerpo." Dijo con una mano en el pecho y agachando un poco la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces… ¿Empezamos con el ensayo?"

"Sí, con gusto."

El resto de la práctica se fue en ensayar las partes del himno estadounidense que sentían que estaban débiles. Ella le corregía mientras él tocaba, y analizaban juntos algunas figuras rítmicas que no podían ser tocadas sin ser estudiadas en un principio. Cuando Inglaterra tocaba y cometía el mismo error tres veces, reían juntos y volvían a intentarlo, su profesora animándolo a seguir intentando sin importar las veces que fallase.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que las horas de clase ya se habían acabado, los dos se miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Que rápido!" exclamó risueña la profesora.

"Es cierto, es como si solo hubiesen pasado unos minutos." Añadió Inglaterra, rascándose la nuca.

"Bueno, entonces es hora de irnos al anfiteatro."

"¿Vendrás conmigo?" preguntó él, con la misma esperanza de un niño al que le prometen caramelos.

"Sí, pero hasta la entrada."

"Oh… Pensé que tocarías conmigo."

"No, aún no. Además ya hemos tocado juntos, señor Arthur."

"Bueno, sí, pero en una orquesta es algo totalmente diferente…" _Además que lo que tocamos no me agrada en absoluto…_ añadió mentalmente al final.

"Pero ya llegará el día." Dijo con voz animada, alzando una mano al cielo. "Y tocaremos una gran obra musical…"

"Espero ese día con ansias, entonces." Le avisó, sonriendo.

Marcela guardó sus cosas y esperó a que Inglaterra tomara el bolso y el Clarinete para entonces dejar la sala de prácticas atrás. Caminaron juntos por el largo pasillo, conversando de cosas que hacían que Inglaterra se riese. Cuando entraban en confianza, su profesora resultaba ser una persona bastante imaginativa, y un poco infantil e incoherente para algunas cosas, pero en una forma tierna e inocente que no la hacían ver rara. A pesar de que tenía diecinueve años su cuerpo aparentaba catorce, y su personalidad agradable le restaba años, pero el hecho de que estuviera en Austria, muy lejos de su familia y enseñándole Clarinete, le hacía pensar que dentro de esa pequeña niña existía una mujer madura y capaz de valerse por sí misma.

_Tal y como ese americano…_

"Por cierto," dijo atarantado, sorprendiendo a su profesora. "Ya que estamos en esto de la música, me gustaría saber con qué pieza musical me podrías relacionar…" terminó en voz baja y avergonzada. Quería evitar los pensamientos que tratasen de Estados Unidos.

"Wow… ¿En serio?"

"Sí. En serio. ¿P-por qué preguntas eso?"

"Porque la verdad… yo ya lo había pensado antes, hace unos años atrás." Le respondió un tanto sorprendida.

"Y… ¿con qué pieza sería?"

"Yo lo relacionaría con el segundo movimiento de la Séptima Sinfonía de Beethoven. Wow… Es que no puedo creer lo que está pasando…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Es que jamás creí que le estaría diciendo esto a usted, al Reino Unido. Es… suena… Se siente raro." Dijo, sonrojándose al final. "Ay, disculpe… No quiero sonar descortés…"

"No, no… Descuida. ¿Y por qué sería con esa pieza?" preguntó intrigado por su respuesta.

"Bueno, la verdad es porque cada vez que escucho ese tema, me evoca a la grandeza del pasado del Reino Unido… Es como si me hablara de lo que fue el Imperio Británico, y de lo que es ahora."

"Nada más que un recuerdo que se va desvaneciendo cada vez más con el tiempo…" dijo Inglaterra amargamente.

"Oh no… ¡Disculpe! ¡No quería hacerlo sentir mal!"

Inglaterra la quedó mirando, asombrado por su inseguridad y su sobre cantidad de respeto. Tal vez mucha gente pasó por encima de ella sin percatarse de que le hacían daño. En realidad, eso fue lo que le había contado sobre ese chico que hizo lo que quiso con ella. Ahora entendía por qué no quería entablar más amistades, lo más probable es que ella sabía que tenía un carácter débil que no le permitiría defenderse.

_Ojalá encuentre a alguien que le haga sentir como una reina…_ pensó, mirándola compasivamente.

"Tranquila, no me hiciste sentir mal." Aclaró. "La verdad es que no debería sentirme así. Sé que fui un gran imperio en algún momento, pero sabía que, como todo en esta vida, llegaría a su fin. Además tú misma me dijiste 'pasado pisado', ¿o me equivoco?"

"Cierto… Igual, lo siento."

"No es necesario que te disculpes…"

"Está bien. Pero igual-"

"No, no te disculpes. No hiciste nada malo, solo me dijiste lo que sentías cada vez que escuchabas esa pieza musical que por cierto quiero anotar. Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que es imposible para mi recordarla en este momento…"

"Oh, sí, con gusto se la anoto… cuando me consiga papel. Tengo un lápiz eso sí, para que se lo anote en la mano…"

"Bueno. Sirve, supongo."

Marcela le pasó el lápiz y él se escribió el nombre de la pieza musical. Inglaterra se prometió a sí mismo que la buscaría y la escucharía, para comprobar si de verdad producía semejantes recuerdos.

II

"¿Vas a tocar conmigo, Ronald?"

"No, me temo que debo retirarme temprano hoy día, Alfred. Pero en un tiempo más tocaremos juntos, cuando la orquesta ya esté más entrenada."

"Oh bien…"

Estados Unidos caminaba junto a su profesor, el que había decidido acompañarlo hasta el anfiteatro. Su profesor era un británico llamado Ronald, un joven de veinte años de cabello rubio oscuro y de complexión fina, que tenía una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la suya. Era estricto, y le gustaba perfeccionar las cosas hasta el punto que parecía imposible. También le gustaba la seriedad y las cosas ordenadas. Sin embargo, ya habían logrado entrar en confianza, y ahora podían discutir cosas –serias o no serias, dependía mucho del norteamericano—sin problemas. El humor de Ronald resultaba ser un poco irónico, pero Estados Unidos estaba acostumbrado a eso debido al humor negro de Inglaterra.

_Oh, hablando del rey de Roma…_

Un poco más adelante de ellos se encontraba caminando Inglaterra y una joven que asumió que era su profesora. Los dos estaban conversando entusiasmadamente, y reían de vez en cuando. Fue entonces cuando Estados Unidos fue testigo de una de las genuinas sonrisas de Inglaterra, lo que le extrañó demasiado. ¿Hace cuánto no lo veía sonreír así?

Una ola nostálgica lo invadió en cuanto se acordó del tiempo en que lo veía siempre con una sonrisa. La forma en que su mirada pasaba de ser oscura a vivaz le gustaba, y le llamaba mucho la atención.

_Oh god, extraño esas sonrisas…_

Quería volverlas a ver de inmediato, pero quería que fueran dedicadas a él… Quería sonreír junto a él.

Inglaterra y su profesora llegaron hasta la puerta, y él y Ronald no tardaron en llegar hasta allí también. Estados Unidos se dio cuenta de que Ronald estaba callado, y podía notar fácilmente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre la joven de cabello castaño cobrizo.

"_Good morning sir Arthur_." Saludó repentinamente Ronald, en su acentuado inglés. Inglaterra le respondió con lo mismo, mirándole solo a él y entablando de inmediato una conversación, a la que no quiso prestarle mucha atención. Estados Unidos podía sentir como lo ignoraba.

"Buenos días Ronald." Le dijo la joven tímidamente, claramente ruborizada. El rubio oscuro detuvo la conversación y le prestó su atención.

"B-buenos días, Marcela."

"Y usted… es el señor Alfred, ¿no?" preguntó ella en su suave voz. Estados Unidos le dirigió la mirada, encontrándose con unos gentiles ojos de color avellana.

"_Yeah, I'm the amazing United States of America_!" le dijo golpeándose el pecho con una mano.

"Wow, usted sí que se ve energético." Le dijo, todavía un poco retraída.

"Hey, tranquila, que no muerdo. En serio."

"Lo sé, pero es que tiendo a ser así cuando conozco a nuevas personas… Y todavía no me acostumbro al hecho de hablar con las naciones…"

"Ya te acostumbrarás. Además no somos bichos raros…"

"Sí, disculpe por hacerlo pensar eso…"

"Hey, no hay necesidad de tratarme con tanto respeto… Y tampoco tenías que disculparte. Te estás pareciendo a Japón."

"¿A… Japón?"

"_Yeah_! Con esa cosa de respetar y de disculparse por todo… Además ya debes de ser mayor de edad, ¿no?"

"Sí, tengo diecinueve años."

"¿Ves? ¡Tienes la edad que aparento tener yo!"

"Pero usted-digo-tú eres una nación y también eres mucho mayor que yo…"

"Sí sé, pero no quiero aceptarlo." Le dijo en voz baja, un poco avergonzado. Marcela rió. "Ronald tiene veinte, y no me trata con el mismo respeto, ¿cierto, Ronny?"

"No me llames Ronny, y sí. Ah, y por cierto, el ensayo general va a empezar en cualquier momento, así que te aconsejo que entres luego para que llegues a tiempo. A usted también, _Sir_ Arthur."

"Sí, sí…" rezongó Estados Unidos.

Marcela se acercó a Inglaterra para despedirse. Él parecía un poco distante, pero al escuchar la voz de su profesora volvió a la realidad.

"Nos vemos mañana, señor Arthur."

"Sí. Cuídate mucho."

"Lo mismo para usted." Luego se dirigió hacia Estados Unidos, sonriendo. "Un placer conocerte, Alfred."

"Lo mismo digo, Marce." Dijo regalándole una de sus famosas sonrisas, guiñándole al mismo tiempo.

"¡Chao!"

La joven empezó a retirarse, pero antes de poder ir más lejos Ronald la llamó.

"_Wait_, Marcela!" dijo, y trotó hasta ella. Luego ambos se retiraron juntos, dejando atrás a las dos naciones.

"Ya sabía que Ron sentía algo por ella…" comentó para los dos. Pero no recibió ninguna palabra en respuesta.

"¿Inglaterra?"

Se dio vuelta y encontró al británico a punto de entrar a la habitación. En la desesperación por querer disculparse y arreglar las cosas pronto, Estados Unidos lo afirmó de un brazo. Sin siquiera recibir una mirada o una palabra, su mano fue rechazada por una brusca sacudida de parte de Inglaterra, que rápidamente se escabulló por la puerta apenas se vio liberado.

Estados Unidos suspiró apenado. No quería sentirse así, no quería estar en tan malos términos con Inglaterra. No ahora que se acercaba su cumpleaños. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberle dicho esas cosas y por no haber podido evitarlas, y por haberlo lastimado. ¿Por qué había discutido en primer lugar con él? ¿Por sentirse poderoso? ¿Por defenderse…?

Defenderse. Fue por defenderse, pero no pensó en llegar a tal extremo.

Entró al anfiteatro y se fue a sentar a su puesto. Por suerte, aún no empezaban el ensayo y todavía faltaban algunos. Estados Unidos agachó la mirada hasta su plateada Flauta traversa y empezó a jugar con sus llaves.

Miró de reojo hacia su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con el británico. Se notaba casi inexpresivo mientras ordenaba las partituras en el atril, pero más que inexpresivo se veía tranquilo. Aprovechando la corta distancia entre sus sillas, Estados Unidos se volvió hacia la izquierda y empezó a mirar a Inglaterra fijamente, sin emitir palabra alguna. No dejaría de mirarlo hasta que él le dijera algo o lo mirara también. Ya no quería sentir que lo ignoraba.

Pero Inglaterra continuó en lo suyo, tal vez fingiendo que no había nadie a su derecha. Aun así el norteamericano no se rindió, y siguió en lo suyo.

Empezó a fijarse entonces en las características y los rasgos de su ex guardián. La forma delicada en que ordenaba los papeles en el atril, la expresión de su rostro serio y al mismo tiempo sereno, sus ojos verde claros y muy brillantes analizando la partitura incesantemente. Y sus manos… ¿Se había detenido alguna vez a comprobar lo fina que eran sus manos? Cuando pequeño solía tomar esas manos que lo guiaban siempre que estaba perdido, o que lo levantaban del suelo cuando caía al jugar. Sin embargo nunca se fijó en cómo se sentían, solo sabía que eran su protección.

¿Cómo se sentirían si las tomara ahora?

En cuanto imaginó tomándole una de sus manos, enrojeció como un tomate. ¿De dónde había venido esa pregunta? ¿Y por qué se había avergonzado? ¡Y por qué había imaginado eso!

"Qué estás mirando."

Una áspera y opaca voz interrumpió sus vergonzosos pensamientos. Estados Unidos tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a Inglaterra.

"Me empiezas a incomodar, así que deja de mirarme."

"No quiero." Le dijo obstinadamente, regocijándose por dentro porque le había prestado atención.

Inglaterra soltó un exagerado suspiro.

"Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Te hice algo?"

"No."

"Entonces deja de molestarme."

"No."

"America, deja. De. Molestarme."

"Nunca."

"America estás colmando mi paciencia."

"Que se colme."

"¡Cuál es tu maldita idea!" exclamó ya al borde de la ira, poniéndose de pie.

El norteamericano no perdió sus ojos de vista y le sonrió aliviado.

"Quería comprobar si todavía eres tú…" le dijo en una voz suave, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Los ojos de Inglaterra se suavizaron por unos segundos y luego volvieron a ser indiferentes.

"Ha. Como si te importara tanto."

Inglaterra se sentó, cruzó los brazos, y movió la cabeza hacia su izquierda bruscamente, evitando la mirada del norteamericano.

"Me importa, en serio."

Estados Unidos alzó una mano y alcanzó su brazo, posando su mano sobre este. Inglaterra dio un respingo y entonces giró la cabeza y trabó su mirada con la del norteamericano. Se miraron el uno al otro, sin moverse de sus puestos. Estados Unidos pudo observar que existía un conflicto en la mirada de Inglaterra, y antes de poder inquirir más sobre ello, el británico empezó a toser, llevándose una mano a la boca para aminorar el ruido que hacía.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado de los tosidos, Inglaterra se sacó la mano de la boca y la observó un momento.

"Ahh... otra vez esto…" dijo despreocupado.

Canadá, que se encontraba atrás, se levantó de pronto de su silla y se dirigió a Inglaterra, preocupación invadiendo su usualmente pasivo rostro.

"¿Inglaterra, te encuentras bien?" preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del británico.

"Sí, no tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy bien." Dijo, metiéndose la otra mano al bolsillo y retirando un pañuelo blanco y bordado. Sacudió los hombros ligeramente, y Canadá entendió de inmediato que debía retirar las manos.

"Pero eso… Acabas de toser-"

"No es para tanto, en serio." Le interrumpió, limpiándose la mano.

"Qué, qué sucede." Preguntó Estados Unidos, curioso por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Nada. No pasa nada. Ahora vuelvan a lo que realmente les incumbe y déjenme en paz, el ensayo va a empezar."

"Creo que deberías ir a recostarte un rato, Inglaterra. Tal vez te enfermaste por lo de anoche y no nos quieres decir."

"No, claro que no. Además, yo no soy un debilucho y enfermizo enclenque para que lo sepas."

"No, pero eres testarudo y obstinado." Le contradijo Estados Unidos. "Canadá, dime, ¿qué pasó?"

Canadá miró a los ojos de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que existía una nueva emoción que no había presenciado en él antes.

"Inglaterra tosió sangre."

Las cejas del estadounidense se contrajeron y entonces miró a Inglaterra, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones que no podía controlar.

"¿Qué haces aquí de pie, England? Anda a acostarte de inmediato."

"No vengas a preocuparte así de mi, aún no te perdono."

"No me importa eso. Toser sangre no indica nada bueno así que mejor empiezas a cuidarte desde ahora ya."

"No es nada grave."

"¿Cómo que no?"

"No lo es. Yo SÉ como funciona mi cuerpo."

"Aun así le pediré a Austria que te deje ir por hoy."

"No, no lo hagas, no sin mi consentimiento." Vociferó, colocándose firme.

Estados Unidos alzó la cabeza y buscó algún signo de Austria en el anfiteatro. Cuando lo divisó acercándose al escenario, se levantó y empezó a agitar su mano en el aire para ganar su atención.

"America, basta."

"Hey, Austria!"

"¡America!" Exclamó Inglaterra, tratando de levantarse de la silla para hacer callar al norteamericano, sin embargo algo lo retuvo por los hombros. Molesto, miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con el canadiense.

"¿Canadá? ¿Por qué?"

"Ahh… Por ahora apoyo la moción de mi hermano… Lo siento, Inglaterra." Le dijo, tratando de excusarse con la mirada.

"_Oh, for the love of the Queen_…" masculló entre dientes, cruzando los brazos y recostándose pesadamente en la silla.

"¿Qué sucede, America?"

Austria se acercó al norteamericano con las manos en las caderas.

"Inglaterra no se siente muy bien. ¿Lo dejarías ir por hoy?"

Austria disimuladamente le echó una mirada al británico en cuestión, y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, regresando su atención al norteamericano.

"Sí, no hay problema." Le respondió. "Por cierto… ¿Qué le pasa? Anda olvidadizo y bastante descuidado."

"Ohh, supongo que cosas de británicos."

El austriaco no dijo nada, y se retiró lentamente con una expresión neutral.

"Okay, Inglaterra." Empezó el canadiense con una sonrisa. Estados Unidos se acercó a ambos, a tono con la sonrisa de su hermano. "Anda a descansar."

"No. No quiero." Soltó severamente.

"Inglaterra, por favor…"

"¡No! ¿Por qué no me entienden? ¡No quiero que me ayuden! ¡Quiero que me dejen solo!"

Inglaterra quedó respirando agitadamente. Había acaparado la atención de todos en el anfiteatro, lo que produjo un silencio repentino que duró un par de segundos. Estados Unidos notó que de pronto bajó la mirada hacia su clarinete, suspiró, y entonces la volvió a subir, ahora más calmo.

"Lo siento… realmente no he tenido un muy buen día. Gracias por preocuparte, _Canada_, pero realmente me quiero quedar a ensayar."

Estados Unidos y Canadá enmudecieron ante su cambio de humor. Luego Estados Unidos se dio cuenta de que no estaba incluyéndolo.

"Hey, ¿y qué hay de mi?"

Ninguno de los dos le respondió, pero Canadá le sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto con los labios disimuladamente, claramente diciéndole que se callara. Estados Unidos se sentó en su silla, decepcionado. Se cruzó de brazos y se acostó en el respaldar de la silla, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

"Okay,_ England_… Si así lo deseas… Uhh…"

Empezó a retirarse lentamente. Inglaterra estaba en completo silencio, y si bien lo demostraba, tranquilidad. Estaba presionando algunas llaves del instrumento mientras miraba a la partitura. Por otro lado, su hermano… Su hermano tenía que aprender mucho a disimular.

"Hey, Alfie." Le llamó, sentado detrás de ellos.

"Qué." Respondió en un solo tono de voz.

"¿Todavía quieres intercambiar el Pokémon de mi grupo?"

El rostro de Estados Unidos se iluminó, y de estar deprimido pasó de un salto a estar feliz. Le regaló una inmensa y agradecida sonrisa. Ya sabía que su hermano estaba tratando de animarle.

"Gracias, Mattie."

"_No problem, bro_…" le contestó, guiñándole un ojo. Y luego le señaló a Inglaterra, e hizo una cruz sobre su corazón.

Estados Unidos asintió y le saludó como un soldado, sonriendo y sintiéndose como un héroe al que le han encomendado una gran misión.

_Me disculparé, y será la mejor de las disculpas… Bueno, no solo la mejor, ¡sino que la más increíble!_

… _E Inglaterra no podrá resistirse. _

… _Y eso sonó a como si fuera a conquistarlo._

Estados Unidos escondió el rostro en una mano. Empezó a sentir que sus mejillas se tornaban tibias, luego calientes, y le siguieron sus orejas, y luego toda su cara ardía. No era estúpido así que sabía que le pasaba eso por una razón, _razón_ en la que no quería pensar y tampoco quería aceptar.

Los síntomas de lo que él llamaba '_Pinky Disease_' habían empezado desde hace tiempo. No más se acordase de cuando sus mandatarios establecieron la Relación Especial entre ambos países, y las maripositas en su estómago empiezan a volverse violentas y deciden hacer de las suyas dentro de su estómago, provocando un real caos que se extendía a gran parte de su cuerpo y que luego terminaba por convertirse en muchos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndolo viajar por un sinfín de fantasías locas y muy, muy cursis.

Estados Unidos odiaba este estado. A veces lo hacía sentir distraído, muchas otras veces confundido, y más de alguna vez triste. Y todo por un cambio en sus sentimientos, todo porque desde ese día, empezó a fijarse en su ex guardián y en su historia con él.

Y sí… Había tratado de convencerse de que era su hermano mayor, y de que había cuidado de él desde pequeño. Pero Inglaterra no era su hermano de tierra, sino que era alguien que lo vino a cuidar y a ayudar para que prosperara y para que se convirtiera en lo que era hoy. Inglaterra fue el escalón que lo llevó al éxito y le había entregado tanto amor y cariño que ni él mismo sabía cómo podría pagárselo de vuelta. En lo único que podía pensar como una recompensa era en pagarle con la misma moneda: entregarle la misma, y tal vez más, cantidad de amor.

Por esa razón, y por muchas otras, Estados Unidos empezó a desarrollar un nuevo sentimiento. Él conocía el lado más tierno y blando de Inglaterra, y había empezado a añorar los tiempos en que él le mimaba, se preocupaba por él, y lo protegía. Pero ahora quería que él le diera el mismo amor pero como alguien distinto, no como su hermano mayor.

Y allí era cuando se empezaba a sentir triste. Inglaterra jamás dejaría de verlo como su hermano pequeño. No importa lo que hiciese o cuanto se luciera, él siempre seguiría pensando en él como el infante que cuidaba hace muchos años atrás.

"Ahh… es por eso que odio esta tontera llamada cursimente 'amor'…" murmuró, todavía cubriéndose la cara con la palma de la mano. Cuando aclaró su mente escuchó la fina y aristócrata voz de Austria haciendo eco en el anfiteatro, los demás escuchándolos en completo silencio. Estados Unidos se enderezó y empezó a prestar atención, ignorando el hecho de que nadie le hubiese avisado.

Notó entonces que una chica de cabello castaño estaba de pie junto a Austria, y otro tipo alto de cabello blanco y parecido a Alemania estaba al otro lado, a los que reconoció de inmediato como Hungría y Prusia, la ex nación.

"…así fue como decidí traer a dos instrumentos más, para darle un poco más de fuerza a la orquesta." Terminó, y dicho esto miró hacia Hungría, su mirada suavizándose por unos segundos en cuanto hizo contacto con la de ella. "Elizabeta ha querido tocar el contrabajo, lo que le dará consistencia a las cuerdas. Y Prusia…" dijo, mirando hacia el prusiano con un poco de pica en sus ojos. "Prusia se ha decidido por la Viola que, con suerte, corregirá su problema de ego."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de arreglar mi ego?"

"Continuaremos ensayando el himno norteamericano y refinaremos cada detalle que encontremos hoy, así que prepárense."

Hungría y Prusia se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos puestos y en completo silencio. Estados Unidos se llevó la flauta a los labios en cuanto Austria levantó los brazos para prepararlos. Esperó ansioso, observando atento las manos del austríaco hasta que empezaron a moverse, y decidió dejarse llevar por el himno de su tierra para subirse los ánimos.

II

"Hoy el ensayo ha sido provechoso, pero aún nos faltan detalles qué arreglar. Pueden retirarse a realizar sus quehaceres y nos vemos a la cena."

El silencio de la habitación fue roto por las naciones en cuanto empezaron a guardar sus pertenencias.

"Hey, Canadá. Tocas bastante bonito."

Canadá dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta de le hablaban. Cada día que pasaba la gente parecía estar notándolo más y más, y eso le ponía de muy buen humor.

"Gracias, ¿Prusia?"

"Sip. El increíble Prusia. ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de mi?"

"No, no... O sea, sí."

Canadá se sintió nervioso bajo la mirada del albino, pero no era porque fuese intimidante. Algo le estaba pasando, y no quería aceptarlo.

"Aww, no entiendo como una cosita tan chiquitita pudo haber crecido tanto…" dijo revolviéndole los cabellos con una mano. Canadá se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente, peinándose de nuevo una vez que Prusia dejó de hacerlo.

"Te pareces mucho a Francia también, y menos mal que no te has dejado esa fea y sucia barba que tiene porque o si no serías igual a él."

"¿Qué tiene de fea esta barba, hmm?" apareció de pronto Francia, detrás de Prusia.

Prusia soltó una carcajada y entonces amistosamente rodeó a Francia con un brazo quién respondió con lo mismo.

"Tanto tiempo, viejo amigo."

"Lo mismo digo, compañero."

Francia y Prusia se pusieron a charlar para actualizarse de las buenas nuevas del mundo actual. Canadá en un momento sintió de debía irse, pero al escuchar su nombre tuvo que quedarse a escuchar.

"No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Canadá en persona. No pensé que fueses tan callado… Anda, di algo."

"Umm… Oh, sí. Gracias por no confundirme con America."

Francia lo miró con compasión y entonces le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

"Ya nadie te va a confundir con ese vociferante y brusco americano, mon cher Canadá."

"¿Quién podría confundirte con ese?"

"Todos." Respondió Canadá, resignado.

"Cómo alguien podría confundirte con él, si tu luces mucho mejor y más genial que él."

A las palabras de Prusia, Canadá y Francia se quedaron mudos y boquiabiertos. De pronto una chispa apareció en la mirada azulada de Francia, y miró fijamente al prusiano, como indicándole que algo le estaba molestando.

Canadá se hizo pequeño. O al menos intentó hacerse pequeño puesto que era el más alto de los tres. El ambiente se había puesto de pronto muy tenso, y rogó mentalmente porque alguien fuese a rescatarlo.

Sin embargo, en vez de venirlo a rescatar a él, llamaron a Francia.

"Ya voy, mon ami. Espérame un segundito, ya vuelvo, Canadá."

"Umm… okay."

Francia acudió al llamado felizmente. Canadá empezó a rascarse un brazo. Prusia aún estaba en frente suyo.

"Oye, ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo me convidaste miel de maple?"

"¿Sí? ¿Por qué?" preguntó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿No andas con alguna botella por allí? El otro día me hice unos waffles, ¡pero no sabían tan ricos sin la miel original!"

"Pues sí, ando con una botella. En realidad ando con más de una. ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la miel de maple!" dijo con una sonrisa al final, sintiendo un alivio porque al fin había perdido la tensión de antes.

Fue así como una pequeña pregunta sobre una botella de miel de maple los llevó hacia una conversación sobre recetas y formas de consumir waffles y panqueques. Canadá se sintió feliz de poder compartir sus secretos culinarios con alguien más que no fuese su hermano, que agradeciera el hecho de compartirlo, y lo más importante de todo, que lo escuchara atentamente.

Prusia luego cambió el tema, y en vez de hablar de panqueques hablaban de paisajes. De sus propias maravillas. Canadá se dio cuenta de que todo lo que decía él era sobre el pasado, dado que por varias razones, Prusia ya no era una nación. Pero él quería saber cómo eran sus propias tierras, mientras aportaba con descripciones de lo que era ahora la casa de Alemania. Canadá notó un brillo espectacular en sus ojos rojizos cuando hablaba de su gloria pasada, y también como sus manos se movían tratando de ayudarle a engrandecer los hechos.

Mientras Canadá y Prusia compartían entusiasmadamente, Francia los observaba de lejos. Al ver a Canadá tan feliz y sonriente, con esa nueva actitud que nunca había observado antes frente a otra persona que no fuese él le producía algo extraño, como una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago. Siendo el país del amor, ya sabía de qué se trataba. Y sin embargo, en vez de indagar más en ello decidió echar el pensamiento a un lado y salir del anfiteatro. Más tarde lidiaría con ello, por ahora había que dejar a su mon cher en paz.

Sonriendo con melancolía, tomó su estuche de Viola y se retiró del anfiteatro, pensando seriamente en que el instrumento musical ya estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

II

Con un peso en el estómago, Estados Unidos buscó con la mirada a la nación británica. Cogiendo el estuche, caminó de lado a lado en el escenario, y entonces dirigiendo la mirada al final de la sala vio que Inglaterra estaba dejando el anfiteatro.

Dejó caer los hombros y soltó un pesado suspiro. _No puedo creer que esto me esté afectando tanto…_ ¿Pero por qué no habría de hacerlo? Él le había gritado, él lo había hecho sentir mal. Todo era su culpa. Ya no se sentía feliz, y cada vez que pensaba en lo que hizo, involuntariamente su estómago daba un vuelco de puro remordimiento, haciéndole sentir peor.

Sin ganas de seguir adelante, se sentó en las escaleras por las que se subía al escenario. A este punto, las naciones en su mayoría se habían ido.

Estados Unidos escondió el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de ayudarse a subirse los ánimos. Por dios, se acercaba su cumpleaños, ¡y siempre estaba de muy buen humor para esas fechas!

_Así de mucho me está afectando… y no ayudan para nada estos sentimientos malditos… Damn it all, America._

Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos, un simple toquecito en su hombro le hizo levantarse bruscamente.

"America-kun, disculpe por asustarle…"

"Oh, Japan. Eres tú…" le dijo, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Japón dio un respingo al verla, pero fue casi invisible.

"No pude evitar verle tan deprimido… ¿Es por Igirisu-san?"

Estados Unidos no pudo evitar enrojecer como frutilla.

"¡N-n-n-no! ¿P-por-por qué piensas e-eso?" Respondió entrecortadamente.

"America-kun, sé que aún no se ha disculpado. Es normal que se sienta así."

"Uhh… ¿podemos hablar esto en algún lugar más privado?" preguntó rascándose la nuca.

"No hay problema. Vamos."

Estados Unidos y Japón dejaron el anfiteatro y se fueron caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la casa de Austria.

"Así que después de la última discusión no se han dirigido la palabra…"

"Sí, o sea, hoy antes de empezar el ensayo me prestó atención, pero solo para pedirme que lo dejara de molestar y… y entonces empezó a ignorarme de nuevo después de que gritó que lo dejaran solo."

"¿Se ha tratado de acercar a él antes de eso?"

"Sí, de hecho… me ignoró también. Ni siquiera alcancé a detenerlo. Nada."

Japón se quedó un momento en silencio, como procesando la información. Aunque en realidad lo único que hacía era pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

"Japan, yo realmente quiero disculparme. De verdad deseo hacerlo, y no por conveniencia mía. No me gusta verlo así, tan… ¿tan distante? No sé, me desespera. Y lo peor de todo es que él no me lo permite. ¿Qué hago si no me deja acercársele?" dijo tirando los brazos al aire en desesperación.

"Debe seguir insistiéndole, America-kun." Le respondió tranquilamente, sintiendo un poco de compasión por la joven nación. Sabía que Inglaterra era una nación bastante cabeza dura.

Al verse ya en la puerta de su habitación, ambos se quedaron de pie.

"En mi tierra, nosotros nos disculpamos de una forma muy cortés y quizá un tanto melodramática." Dijo sonriéndose ante los recuerdos de sus más famosos animes y mangas.

"Pero… pero no sé cómo hacer… ¡Oh, ya sé!" dijo haciendo tronar sus dedos ante su súbita idea.

Japón no hizo nada más que estremecerse. Las ideas del norteamericano por lo general eran demasiado descabelladas e irrealistas.

"Le preguntaré a todos los que están aquí formas para disculparse, y entonces por descarte elegiré la que mejor se adecue a los estándares de Inglaterra. Obviamente le pondré de lo mío también."

_Hmm… no suena tan descabellada, aunque desconfío de lo que dijo al final_ pensó Japón, suspirando mentalmente y sonriendo un poco.

"Muy bien entonces, qué tal si empieza a hacer esa lista luego." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

"Okay. Apenas encuentre una libreta para anotarlas, lo hago." Dijo sonriente, confiado en su idea. "Sé que esta vez sí podré disculparme con Inglaterra."

II

Encerrado nuevamente en su propio mundo, Inglaterra miró hacia la ventana para por lo menos saber en qué hora del día se encontraba. Las estrellas y la luna menguante se asomaron por una orilla de la ventana, indicándole que nuevamente se había saltado la cena sin haberse dado cuenta. Ya no le importaba, en realidad. Lo único que tenía que hacer si tenía hambre era escabullirse temprano por la mañana y desayunar en silencio.

Alzó la mano derecha y entonces observó su palma. Allí estaba un poco borrosa pero todavía escrita la pieza musical con la que lo asociaba su profesora. Se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia sus pertenencias, de donde retiró su notebook, y volvió a la cama a sentarse, abriendo el aparato y encendiéndolo.

"Veamos si es cierto o no…" se dijo una vez que el notebook ya había cargado. Abrió una ventana e inmediatamente tecleó el nombre del movimiento de la sinfonía, mirando de vez en cuando su mano en cuanto su memoria fallaba. Clickeó el primer enlace hacia un video y entonces empezó a escuchar, atentamente, subiéndole un poco el volumen a los parlantes de su notebook.

El sonido de los instrumentos de viento fue lo que le alertó primero, y entonces las cuerdas haciendo un pequeño vaivén de notas, todas en pianissimo, y sonando majestuosamente, como si estuvieran siguiendo los pasos de un aclamado y respetado rey. Los violines entraron después, como si estos representaran a la reina que entraba altanera y confiada en sus firmes pero delicados pasos. Ambos estaban de pie, entrelazados por sus brazos, en un vasto valle donde las nubes amenazaban constantemente con derramar agua sobre ambos, y tras de ellos se extendía un azulado y salvaje mar, que adornaba de vez en cuando con grandes olas. A medida que los demás instrumentos aparecían, la belleza de la imagen se hacía notar aún más. Campos verdes se extendieron delante de los reyes, y con ellos aparecieron casas, cuyas chimeneas emanaban humo sin cesar, con personas hacia fuera de estas charlando y socializando unos con otros.

Y entonces, luego de la imagen hermosa y vivaz, lo gris volvió a apoderarse de la escena, cambiándolo nuevamente al esplendor de los reyes. Esta vez, delante de ellos, se hallaba un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes y brillantes, irguiendo incesante la bandera que representaba su nación, caminando por las hermosas y antiguas calles de Londres, Inglaterra.

Inglaterra se desplomó sobre la cama, mirando fijamente el techo. La obra aún no terminaba, pero ya le había sido suficiente. Había recordado lo que se sentía ser una potencia mundial, y le agradaba mucho el sentimiento. Sin embargo, la actualidad le impedía poder sentirse así y por tanto decidió echar el sentimiento a la basura mientras le ponía pausa al video con el movimiento de la obra.

Dio un suspiro y decidió que era hora de dormirse. Mañana era otro largo día, y no quería parecer cansado. Sin embargo, antes de poder cerrar la ventana de internet para poder apagar el portátil, una sugerencia de video le llamó la atención. Era lo que su profesora estaba tocando cuando llegó tarde a sus clases: la sinfonía del Nuevo Mundo.

Con tan solo escuchar el título de la obra sentía la amargura, pero a su vez también la alegría que le trajo vivir durante ese tiempo. Pasó el puntero por encima del link, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, y entonces se percató de que era el tercer movimiento de la obra.

"No pierdo nada con escucharlo." se dijo, haciendo por fin click sobre el video.

Escuchó atento el comienzo de la obra que empezaba con un crescendo. Luego, la melodía que su profesora estaba tocando empezó a escucharse. Sin embargo la cama de armonía que le brindaban las cuerdas le daban un sentido aún más acogedor.

La sensación de calidez en su pecho empezó a hacerse presente de a poco, y empezó a sonreírse ante el torrente de recuerdos que empezaban a invadir su cabeza. Recordaba estar jugando con el pequeño de ojos celestes, corriendo tras de él cuando se le arrancaba de las manos y entonces estirados juntos en el pasto observando las estrellas. Recordó divertido que él nunca alcanzaba a quedarse despierto.

También recordó cuando empezó a crecer, y a sentirse muy orgulloso de su fortaleza. Obviamente los tiempos nunca eran tan buenos, y por lo general tenían un problema o dos, pero lo solucionaban apenas hablaban. Luego volvían a ser risas.

Hasta que el chico sobrepasó su estatura, las cosas ya no fueron las mismas. Estados Unidos se había puesto demandante, y él mientras lidiaba con cuestiones en Europa olvidaba visitarlo de vez en cuando.

Recordó cuando le regaló el traje de etiqueta, y cuando se lo puso, y con ello también recordó haberse puesto rojo y haber hecho un comentario a medias acerca de su aspecto. Fue allí cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de que su pequeño hermanito ya no era lo mismo para él.

Y así, cruelmente, sus memorias lo llevaron al día en que él le declaró la guerra por su independencia. _¿Sería tan necesario…?_ Pensó tristemente.

Y entonces, como nunca, comenzó a pensar en su actitud frente a él durante esos tiempos. Y luego en qué hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera independizado de él. _Las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora _pensó mirando hacia la ventana. _Pero no sé si serían para bien o para mal…_

_Tal vez sería para mal_, pensó, a un tiempo que la música cambiaba de un movimiento triste y lento a uno vivaz y agitado. Y rápidamente volvió a calmo.

Estados Unidos no sería el mismo, no tendrían la relación que tienen ahora, ¿pero acaso eso era malo?

_Sí_ pensó inconscientemente. Y entonces se puso a pensar en todas las experiencias que vivieron juntos después de años transcurridos desde la fatídica fecha. El chico no era malo, lo había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones. Es más, habían compartido juntos, habían reído juntos en esas solitarias y silenciosas noches de guerra, y se había preocupado por él cuando la situación lo requería.

El chico pensaba. Era inteligente (cuando quería), pensando lógicamente cuando se debía y zafándose de situaciones arriesgadas. Aparte de su complejo de héroe, era en realidad una buena persona a la que le gustaba ayudar, aunque le significase meter la nariz en donde no le incumbe.

Aunque había veces en que su personalidad lo hartaba y le molestaba, él no había vuelto a hacerle daño después de lograr su independencia, salvo por los comentarios que hacía para hacerlo enojar, pero nunca más allá de eso. Lo de las discusiones de hace unos días atrás quizá le habían hecho despertar y darse cuenta de ello.

_Tal vez… tal vez de verdad sea tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás._

Pero solo al pensarlo empezó a toser descontroladamente.

"Aunque duela"se trató de decir en voz alta, los tosidos desapareciendo mágicamente. Y entonces, con un suspiro de alivio, se sonrió.

* * *

Queridos lectores, me quiero disculpar por mi falta de atención a este fanfic. Me he distraído mucho, y he tenido que lidiar con un feroz bloqueo mental. Disminuí la cantidad de Inglés por la misma razón (y porque sé que todo el mundo no sabe Inglés y porque molestaba de vez en cuando D:), y también el uso del chanta de google translate porque hace que mi fic se vea horrible. Ahora que soy un poco más experta en Hetalia, me he dado cuenta de muchos errores, que no corregiré debido a mi tiempo .

Este capítulo lo llevaba casi terminado hace meses atrás, pero nunca me gustó como iba. Ni ahora me gusta. Pero espero satisfaga las necesidades de saber qué es lo que sucederá (aunque siento este capítulo como un filler la verdad xD)

Muy bien, al menos actualicé. Prometo que la próxima vez tendrá mucha mejor calidad(creo que esto lo prometí en el capítulo anterior... debo trabajar mis promesas y cumplirlas!) Por ahora esperaré comentarios que la verdad, aunque no quiera, me animan a seguir escribiendo este fic.

Muchas gracias por leer!

-.-.-.-

_The New World Symphony - Antonin Dvorak. (3er Movimiento.)_

_Pavane - Gabriel Fauré._

_2do Movimiento de la Séptima Sinfonía - Ludwig Van Beethoven._


End file.
